A new meaning to the term brotherly love
by soda'slover
Summary: After Darry hits Pony, Darry developes new feelings towards his youngest brother. Warning,slash/incest. If you dont like, dont read! Be kind, first fic! I fixed first chapter, please review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Darry's POV

I walked in a daze feeling nothing but overwhelminig sadness. I had hit Ponyboy, I hurt one of the people most dearest to me. He hates me, and I couldnt blame him. ''Darry, what are you doing?'' Soda asked. I didnt answer, I didntknow how.

Soda's POV

Darry sure was acting strange nowadays. I know he misses Pony, but I know he's safe. My brother was smart, he uses his head more than Darry gave him credit for. I missed him something awful, the gangs not the same without him.

Him and Johnny were so quiet we never really thought that if they were not there it'd have this much affect on us. But the gangs quiet now that there gone, even Steve misses them.

Without him argueing with Pony he dosent have much to talk about, and he dosent goof around with me that much either. Two-Bits remarks werent said that much, and we'd seen less and less of his smile too. Now thats enough to even make me stop smiling, Two-Bits always so happy I thought nothing could get him down. Dally's even in a worse mood then usual without having Johnny at his side, but I know he knows where he is. No matter how stupid I am I can read people better than anyone I know. Its been four days since Pony ranaway and Darry has been moping around here and more tense than usual.

When he's at work I know he's been working harder than ever, as if he thinks that if he works harder Pony'll come home. I can tell when I give him his usual back rubs, he's sore and tense everywhere. Right now he was sitting on Pony and I's bed, holding Pony's pillow.

I sat beside him, I wasnt use to seeing my brother so sad, he hardly ever shows his emotions so freely, most of the times I have to watch him closely to be able to tell what mood he's in. Now it wasnt so hard. I missed Pony, and I wish he and Johnny was here to make everything go back to normal.

I felt something warm slide done my cheeks, and realived I was crying. Darry looked my way and I wiped them off, I hated being the emotional one in the family. But I couldnt help it. ''C'mere little buddy'', and before I could move he pulled me close to him and we both started bawling. I couldnt even remember a time he cried, nonetheless this hard.

Darry's POV

The next day I tried to carry three bundles of roofing up with me, it hurt like hell. But I needed to preoccupie myself with something, otherwise I'd be thinking about Ponyboy. But it didnt really help. I started to think about his smile, he had dimples like Soda, but not as noticable.

What if I would never see that smile again? His hair, oh how good his hair smelled! He didnt put as much grease as the other guys did, he didnt need to. At night when he slept sometimes I would come in his room and smell his hair, then he would wake up and smile that gorgeouse smile, and I would climb into his bed and scoop him up in my arms and sleep with him. That was when he wasfive and had admired me, always asking if he would ever be as tall as me. I wonder if he would ever let me do that now? Last night I had the strangest dream, that I did that and he kissed my cheek. I kissed his cheek back, and then he kissed my forehead. I kissed his forehead back also, and then he kissed me on the lips innocently as if he did this all the time. I was to stunned for words, and when I opened my mouth to say something he did it again. Then soon we were making out on his bed, and then I woke up. I kept on thinking about the dream a t work, maybe it means something?

Could I have feelings for Pony like that, other than brotherly? It was getting dark around 7 o'clock, I had to ask for more hours, I thought sarcastically. Ive been working since 5 am, and I felt like a living zombie. My legs wanted to snap, my back was going to callapse. But I kept working, I couldnt stop when there were bills to pay. Another hour went by miserably slow, and I felt if I climbed up another step I would die. ''HEY DARRY!'' a co-worker called below me.

''What?'' I gasped, I couldnt waist my energy on yelling.

''PHONE FOR YOU!'' He yelled back. I climbed down the ladder, if thats Soda saying to come bail him out for something stupid I'll faint.

"Hello?" I said once I got to the phone.

"Darry? Its Soda". Of coarse its Soda, who else would it be?

"What Soda?'' I wasnt in the best mood.

"Ponys in the hospital, we need to come get him" What! "Darry, are you still there?"

"I'll be right there Soda, wait in front of the DX for me". I hung up, we'er getting Pony back!

When we reached the hospital Soda busted all the doors open and ran towards the waiting room. He leaped through those doors and had Pony in a bear hug.

I examind my brother, he had lost so much weight it was scary. I couldnt imagined all he'd been through because of me, and then I thought what if I would of los t him? Nothing would be the same without my baby brother, I'd hate myself and be forced to go on living for Soda. Then as soon as Soda would move I'd kill myself, it'd be for everyones own good. I bet he hates me, I thought as I watched Soda and him hug . He parted from Soda and looked at me, probably thinking on a way to kill me in my sleep. He wouldnt have to though, I'd let him kill me right now.

"Ponyboy..." I said, my voice was so dry right now. My vision blurred, how long have I been crying? I turned away, afraid and expecting him to yell how much he hates me and how this is all my fault.

"Darry!" he screamed, and the next thing I know he was hugging me. I hugged him back, shocked that he didnt push me away. "Darry", he began, "Im sorry..."

I pushed his hair back and tried my best to control myself, but failed miserably. "Oh, Pony, I thought we lost you...like we did Mom and Dad..."

I cant believe my brother forgave me. He apoligized, when he did nothing wrong. I didnt deserve him as a brother, and for that I will always love him. Hopefully not more than I should.

Should I continue?Slash in later updates.Please review,and dont go to hard on me,this is my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Darry's POV

After we got the news on how the guys were doing we headed home.Dally, of coarse, was going to be fine with just minor cuts and bruises, and a broken arm.Johnny, surprisingly was going to be fine also after a few months of physical therapy. Pony was relieved, and fell peacefully to sleep in the back of the car. I looked at him through the rear view mirror. He looked so calm and relaxed there curled up in Soda's lap, and I envied Soda for being able to get along with Pony so well.

We pulled up to the house and I heard Soda whine to Pony about getting up. I went to pick Pony up and felt him tense up in my arms. Was he afraid of me?

"He's getting mighty big to be carried", Soda said sleepily.

"He's sure lost a lot of the weight", I said noticing how light he felt.

I watched Soda undress Pony once I tossed him in bed. His weight loss affected his build but not too badley, and I tried contain myself from attacking Pony right then and there. I wondered if Soda would let me take Pony to sleep in my room without getting suspicious?

"Soda?" I asked hopefully.

"Yay Dar?" he said once he was finished.

"Do you think Pony could sleep in my room, just for tonight?" I held my breath. Why was I so nervouse? Its not like I was planning on doing anything to him, I just wanted to watch him. Yeah, I told myself, just watch him.

Soda smiled, understanding."Sure, take him" he replied. I scooped him up in my arms, taking my almost naked brother to my room. The only thing hewas wearingwas his briefs.

I placed him delicately on my bed, trying not to wake him. I stripped down to my briefs and climbed into bed beside him, spooning him up in my arms. He curled into a ball and opened his eyes, gasped and pulled away. I reached my hand out to grab him and he shut his eyes, as if he was expecting me to hit him. Did he actually think I would hit him? "Baby, Im not going to hurt you. C'mere" I whispered softely.

"Darry, please dont hit me. I promise to be good" Pony said with his eyes still close. I think my heart just broke, he actually thought I was going to be hitting now on a daily basis. Or maybe just whenever he made a mistake, either way my brother was probably thinking he was going to be living in a abusive enviroment. He was probably living in his own imaginary hell.I watched him as he opened his eyes, he was trembling.

"Listen little buddy. I promise I will never, ever hit you again, okeay? I swear, alright? Dont be afraid of me", I felt as if I'd start crying again,"Please Pony, you got to believe me, I love you". I closed my eyes ashamed, and then I felt strong little arms around me.

I looked at him staring at me with those big greenish-grey eyes as he dug his face into the crook of my neck. "I love you too Darry", he whispered into my skin as if telling it a secret.

I wrapped my hands around him again,and brought him close to me. He looked back up at me, with fearful eyes. "What if you get mad at me again?"

I paused and looked down at him. He was pale compared to his usual complexion, and his cheeks were turning a crimson color. His lips were pinker than usual, now too. He bite his bottom lip, tucking it under his top teeth firmly, tuning it to a more dark pink shade."We'll talk about, but I still wont hit you"

He smiled again, making his dimples resurface apon his sweet face. I kissed his cheek before I could think about it, and almost regretted it immediatley afterwards intill he did the same to me. _Just like in my dream_, I thought nervousley. I put my face in his hair before anything else would happen, what if he kissed me on the lips? I know I wouldnt be able to control myself, it was better that I stopped it there. If I let it continue I'd know there would be no stopping me from pulling my brother underneath me and ravaging him. He also would be scared out of his mind.

I listened to his soft breathing, and let that put me to sleep.

Pony's POV

I opened my eyes to find Darry still asleep, his arms still tightley wrapped around me. Last night was weird, I dont know why but I was still a little afraid of my brother even after I saw him cry for me in the hospital. But when he found out he actually opened up to me,and apoligized for hitting me. I know I deserved it though, cominig home at two I was asking for trouble. But he apoligzed anyways, and he kissed me. I know it was just on the cheek,but it felt like so much more. At least I wished it was, and I really wished for something more to after he did it.I was too confused right now.

Darry opened his eyes,"Mornin' Dar," I said and then kissed his cheek softley.

He smiled,"Mornin' Pony" he replied and then kissed my cheek, I returned the smile .Climbing out of bed quietley, trying not to wake Soda, I made my way to take a shower.

Darry's POV

When he smiled I felt my heart burst with happiness, he does believe me. I got up and looked at myself in my bedroom mirror, what was the matter with me? I couldnt have feelings for my brother, could I? It wasnt right, he was my brother. Not to mention he was a guy. I wasnt gay, at least I didnt thik I was. But I wanted Pony so bad, to hold him close and to kiss him. I got to get thisout of my system, or I'll go crazy.

Please reveiw, the more reviews the faster I update! Love to my first reviewers, thanks for telling me about my spacing.

This chapter is dedicated to them!

1)Flag

2)Iluvthecheat

3)Poodle-and-Whorey

4)WhoaaReally53


	3. Chapter 3

Darry's POV

I got out of work at 4 today, one hour earlier than Soda. I would have time to be alone with Pony, since he took the day off from school. Two-Bit said he would watch him, so I hoped they already visted Johnny and Dally so he'll be home by the time that I get there. I parked and went inside. I opened the door to a surprisingly,and dissapointingly empty house. I sighed,but what did I expect?

There was a six pack of beer on the living room table, it was old amd needed cleaning. But besides that it was pretty decent looking table. I use to drink in my teenage years just a little bit, and I sneaked it so nobody knew. It was enough to make me drunk, and I did it once after Mom and Dad died. I went to work with a huge hangover,and almost killed myself climbing up a ladder,after that you could be sure I never drank again. But every once and a while I was tempted too. I didnt have work tommorow,maybe a could get away with just a sip.

I grabbed one and sat on the couch,staring at the full can. Just a sip woudnt hurt,God knows a deserve a break from my stressful schedule. I opened it and took a drink, it stung the back of my throat. I missed the addicting taste, the worry free manner it made you behave. No wonder Two-Bit gets drunk at every chance he gets. If I didnt have to take care of Pony and Soda I would to, _maybe not that much_. I took another sip,well honestley,it was more of a gulp. I started thinking about Ponyboy,what did he do while he was at the church?

I took another sip,and looked inside of the can. When did it become empty? I grabbed another can,opened it and drank. No one has to know, no one will know. I could drink the whole pack and get away with it. Who would know the differrence? Better yet,who would punish me if they did know? I had self control, I wouldnt do anything stupid like Two-Bit, I wouldnt say anything mean like Steve,and I wouldnt want to hurt anyone like Dally.Yeah, I told myself, I wouldnt be too bad drunk.

Pony's POV

"All leave ya here kid, I got some business to take care of",Two-Bit said as he walked me towards my house."Alright,seeya Two-Bit", I said waving him off. I opened the door and looked at the clock, it was 5. I threw off my shoes at the entrance and headed towards the couch, then stopped dead in my tracks. Darry was sprawled out on the couch, 5 empty beer bottles were lying on the floor.He had a sleepy, hazy look about him and had a beer in his hands."Hey Ponyboooy" he slurred.

"Hey Darry" I said nervously still on the doorway,I've never seen him drunk before and I didnt know how to act around him. I once spent the night at Two-Bit's house when he was drunk beyond his usual self, which was a lot considering its Two-Bit Im talking about. He started confusing me with somebody else and slugged me repeatedley,than he called me Cathy and pinned me down and kissed me. I was scared out of my mind that night,and then I tried to convince Two-Bit it was me and not anybody else. When I finally did get through to him he said he was really sorry.After a while I finnally did forgave him and calmed myself down from jumping at everyones touch. I never told anyone, and Two-Bits been my buddy ever since, I was 10 then.

"C'mere,Ponyboy" he slurred smiling at me. He had a look on his face I couldnt make out. I walked over hesitantley,and sat down at a safe distance. He reached over and grabbed me, and then sat me down on his lap. He kissed my lower cheek, a little too close to my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine,and then he wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me questionally close to him. "Do you remember when you were five and I would sleep with you? When we were close?"

I had forgotten about that,but I remembered it vaguely. I loved my brother more than Soda at that time, he was my hero. He would come in and smell my hair,and than snuggle up to me and help me sleep. I remembered how he would show me off to his friends, mostley his female friends. How they would hover over me and kiss me,and then Darry would save me from getting my cheeks pinched.

"Yeah, I remember Darry" I said, I think I sounded a little sad to.

"Why cant we be that close now?"he said sounding sleepily."I mean sure your bigger,but your still just as cute", he said as he cupped my face and kissed my cheek again, this time a little to close to my lips. I felt a blush grow on my face as he stared at me intentley. "You look more and more like Soda everyday."

I didnt know Darry thought I looked like Soda. "I dont know Darry", I said answering his previous question,trying to change the conversation. This was getting uncomftorable, even though I kinda liked it. He caressed my cheek with his thumb, and then pulled my face firmley towards his. I gasped a little,and he took notice to this.

"Dont worry Pony, I wont hurt you" he whispered,and then closed the remaining space between us. I felt a bolt of a electricity hit me when his lips came crashing into mine, starting at my gut and making its way around the rest of my body. It was a soft innocent kiss, that soon developed into feverish hungry one in a moment of seconds. I was kissing him back bringing my hands around his neck, and then he started to kiss my pulse point making my breathe come jagged as I started to moan. When he found the place where the neck met the shoulder I lost it,throwing my head back as I tried to make more room for him to suck me hungriley. I couldnt believe he was donig this, he was my brother and this was wrong in many ways. But how could something that was so wrong feel so right?

He parted from me and looked at me mischeviously,"Wanna go to my room?" I couldnt trust my own voice so I just nodded my head. He picked me up and I swung my legs around him, staring at my eyes as he ran his hand through my hair. With his other free hand he trailed his hand up and down my back, creating more shivers inside of me."Your so cute,you always were the baby of this family",he cooed in my ear,and then kissed my neck. I was getting a little scared, how long would he let this continue once he had me in his room?Better yet,how far would he let this go on?He cant hurt me, I thought to myself, he's my brother, he loves me. We finally reached his room."Dont be scared Pony,I wont hurt you.I love you",he whispered in my ear as he closed the door behind us.

Dune,dune, dune! Should I let them do this?Please review and tell me what you think.Reviews make me happy and I love my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

Darry carried Pony over to the bed, silentely smiling through eyes deep blue with desire. He couldnt believe he was doing this, this was Ponyboy, his brother...and for tonight ,his lover. He wanted too, so much he wanted to. But Darry was not only his brother,but also his gaurdian. Wasnt he suppose to take care of him? Watch after him,and protect him. His head yelled 'This is wrong, stop!' but his body screamed 'Make him yours!' Darry listened to his body.

Pony was getting scared, there was not a doudt in his mind that this was going to hurt. Darry was huge, it was only natural that his member was probably going to be big also.He laid Pony down who's legs were already spread open from having them wrapped around Darry. When Pony felt the weight of Darry's erected cock against his hardening member he gasped. They only had the thin layering of jeans between them and he could already feel Darry. Darry was ravaging Pony's neck, while working on un botttoning the youngest Curtis' pants. "Darry,please!" Pony gasped,"Stop" He didnt mean for it to sound like a beg, but it just came out that way. Darry wasnt paying attention though,Pony taste like milk and honey, he thought to himself. Their pants were on the floor, and Darry couldnt wait to take off Pony's shirt.

Darry licked his lips,and then let his hands wander to the delicate skin above the waistband of Pony's briefs.Once he got Pony's shirt off he made a trail of kisses from his neck to his waist. He dipped his tongue in Pony's naval and Pony let out a shy moan. Darry finally slipped his hand in Pony's briefs and touched the sensitive skin of the base of his cock. Pony let out a startled cry,and Darry finally met his eyes.

"Are you okay,Pon?"Darry asked anxiously. Pony didnt know how to answer, how did he feel about this? Surprisingly,he felt good,and wanted Darry to continue. Pony nodded his head.

"Do you want me to stop?"Darry asked once again even more anxiously. Pony felt a blush grow on his cheek and diverted his eyes from Darry, embarassed that he didnt want him to stop.Darry panicked, thinking he had hurt his youngest brother. He placed his finger under Pony's chin,"Pony,are you okay?" Pony noticed his brother's concern and nodded his head more quickly than the last time. "If you want me to stop I'll..." Pony's lips came crashing into Darry's.

"Dont stop," Pony whispered through the kiss, "Take me".

Without a moments hesitations Darry rubbed his hands with the lube he kept under his mattress.He kept it there just in case. He tugged off thier both remaining clothes and stared at Pony's naked body. Pony felt another blush grow on his cheeks, he was just staring at him with hungrey a expression in his eyes. Darry noticed and smiled at him."You are so beautiful," he said breathlessly. Pony smiled, which made Darry grin all the more."Pony, at first this is gonna hurt, but It'll pass soon," Pony gulped. He was afraid of that. Darry let his long finger stroke the base of Pony's dick, going faster and letting his pressure slide down his member. Once he got Pony more relaxed he let his finger touch the puckered hole between his butt cheeks. Then slowly he eased his finger in Pony's entrance. Pony gasped and tried to keep from crying out. Darry gentley massaged Pony from the inside, letting him get use to the feeling before adding another finger.Pony gasped when another finger was brought in, soon followed by a third one.

"Darry, just do it!" Pony breathlessly said. Darry kissed the top of Pony's head to help him with the pain, though he knew this really wouldnt help. He obeyed his younger bother and pushed himself into his entrance, keeping very still intil he heard Pony moan. He thrusted slowly into Pony, making sure to use as much self control as he had. Pony moaned louder. As Darry felt more reassured that Pony was comftorable, he started thrusting in more faster and harder. Each time going deeper into Pony, and he could feel himself comining in Pony.

"Darry Im gonna come" Pony gasped then soon followed by a moan. He felt like he was being burned in the most pleasurable way. At first all he felt was increduble pain, pain like he couldnt imagine. But as the thrusts went deeper and hit his sweet spot, all he could feel was pleasure and a wanting of Darry being deeper inside of him. Darry grabbed Pony's erected member that was already leaking precum, and began to stroke it. He thrusted and stroked harder and faster, wanting Pony to feel as much pleasure as he had. Soon they were screaming and panting, as they reached their climaxe. Sweat glistened off their skin, and Darry reached down and kissed Pony softely on the lips. They stared into eachothers hazy eyes intill they caught there breathe.

"I love you,Darry" Pony whispered as he scooted closer next to his brother,laying his head on his muscular chest.

"I love you too,Pony" he said as he wrapped his arms around him,pulling him into a tight embrace. Sleep soon overwhelmed them,and they drifted off into dreamlike slumber in eachothers arms.

Please dont kill me! This is my first love scene and I really am not good at writing those things. Plus I have no expirience,Im the most innocent 14 year old you'll ever hear about!

Have mercy and be gentle when you review. And please review,even if its just to critize(constructive critism,not flames!).Love to all my reviewers,you**really** make my day happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Since you guys were so nice and reviewed, I decided to update sooner.Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.Enjoy!

Darry's POV

Sunlight poured through the window earlier than I wanted it to. I rolled on my back, I felt like I've been drilled through the head. What happened last night? The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch drinking some beer, than here I am. Where was everybody? I rolled back to my side and was surprised to find I wasnt alone on my bed. Pony must of crawled in here last night, since I think I remember Soda saying he was sleeping over at Steve's. I really dont know why he would want to sleep there, Steve's dad can be a real jerk sometimes. I ran my hand through Pony's hair, thinking of what I would do to the guy that placed one harminig hand on my little brothers.

Pony stirred, pulling the blanket off the bed. He use to do that a lot when he was little. Wait a second! Why didnt Pony have any pants on,or underwear at least? I started panicking a little, trying to think of an explainable reason why Pony was naked. He must of been hot, it does get really hot nowadays! _Yeah_, I told myself, _thats why_. Even though he never slept naked before, not even when he was little. He was always to shy to sleep naked, Soda always rather wear nothing at all.

I laughed, remembering something I've forgotten of. When Soda was eight I had brought my friend Sally over to study for English, while Soda was taking a shower. He knew she was there,but Soda being Soda decided to play the innocent one and denies this to this day. He came out the shower and 'forgot' toget his towell out of the closet before he entered the shower. So he goes and gets one completely butt naked, trying to act surprised when he sees her there. He even smiles at her. Even at a young age girls (even teenage girls) thought Soda was hot. The next day she ask if she could go out with Soda, an eight year old, when she was atwelve year old!

I reached over to get the blanket, trying not to glance at Pony's naked body. He had quite a build for his age. I felt so cold all of a sudden, and then noticed that I was naked too! Theres no explanation for that, I, like Pony, didnt feel comftorable sleeping naked. No matter how hot it was, I always slept with at least underwear. What happened that night?

"Darry," Ponyboy yawned sleepily.

"Yeah Pony?" I asked nervously.

"Wheres the blanket?"

"On your side of the bed."

"What are you doing awake, this is your only day off ."

"I wasnt sleepy."

"Well, I'll go start breakfast," he said, getting up without covering himself and with that he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. I was taken by surprised, and apparently it must of shown because he grinned that heart warminig smile."What?" He asked still smiling.

"Nothing," I lied returning the smile. We definantly did something last night. Did I tell him how I felt? _Did we_..._no!_ We couldnt have, I would control myself long enough to stop _that_. Then why was he so comfortable kissing me if we hadnt done it before? I felt a moment of guiltiness, I really enjoyed that kiss. I need a shower!

I wrapped the blanket around me and made my way to the bathroom. I felt someones hands wrap around me from behind,"Where are you going?" Pony whispered in my ear, I could feel him smiling in my neck.

"To take a shower," I answered shortley. He blew in my ear and that sent thousands of shivers through my body. He nipped at it and I almost maoned out loud, he noticed and his smile grew.

"Want me to join?" Ponyboy asked as he kissed my neck. I nearly lost all self control but I managed to contain myself right on time. That was close, I thought to myself. Why was Pony being so affectionate? He wasnt nearly this way naturally, maybe to Soda but not to this extent.

"No thanks Pony,"I answered sounding a bit winded.

He turned me around and looked me straight in the eye, then wrapped his hands around my neck. He kissed me like he did the last time, but only this time I returned the kiss and wrapped my hands around his waist."I love you, Darry," he said smiling sweetley.

"I love you too, Ponyboy," I replied.

Pony's POV

Darry sure is acting strange. Whats up with him, did he regret what he did? When I kissed him this morning he looked startled, as if he didnt expect me to. Thats why I thought he regretted it. But when I kissed him now that confirmed my thoughts that he didnt regrett it. Then does he think I dont love him, I thought as I stared in his eyes. When I told him I did and he returned it that confirmed those thoughts. Then whats wrong with him? Was he afraid he hurt me last night? That cant be it, oh well. I'll find out later.

Darry's POV

When I dropped the blanket I gasped at what I saw. There was blood on it. My suspicions of what I thought were answered. I HAD SEX WITH PONYBOY!

I love you guys! Thank you so much for your aprovall of the last chapter. You guys are the best, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, they make me so happy!This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, you guys make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Darry's POV

The shower really did clear my thoughts, and the events of last night came back in full detail. It was strange, I was only thinking about it and I was getting aroused. That never happened to me before, and to think it happened to me while I was thinking about my brother! Dang, I got it bad! This is wrong, he's my brother. Im suppose to protect him, soon Pony will be sleeping with me because he thinks he has to. He'd grow afraid of me, and be so jumpy and frightened.

People would soon notice his change, and begin questioning it. Not to mention the gang, the gang! I forgot all about the gang! They would definately notice, they love Pony as much as I do. They would all group together and jump me, and they'll take Pony away from me. Now I know where Pony gets his crazy imagination from.

"Darry?" Pony was calling me from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah, Pony?

"Are you sure you dont want me to join you?"

I was tempted to say yes."No thanks Pony"

"Cominig in anyway'' God that kid was stubborn. Before I knew it he had his hands around me, hugging me from behind. I felt his lips brush against my back. I turned around, and there he stood. Compleately naked with his hair damp on his forehead, I engulfed him in a hug and kissed him passionately. His innocence was only half his charm, I thought to myself. "Do you regret any of this?" I asked ciuriously.

"No," he answered,and then paused,"Do you?"

"No," I answered quickly when I saw the hurt look on his face.

"Good."

"Good." He reached up and kissed me, I cupped his face in my hand. He was so soft. I lifted him up in my hands, pushing him closer against me. He gasped, and then pushed himself further against me. I started kissing his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down his shoulders. I touched the small of his back, feeling him shiver against me. I got on my knees and held his hips, and then I looked back up at him. He had half lidded eyes, and he was holding the sides of my face. He exhaled sharply as I put the tip of his cock in my mouth. He started running his hands in my hair, holding my strands firmley forminig a fist. I took him fully and started sucking slowly. As time went by I let him thrust in me faster, and harder. When he came he tried to pull out, not wanting me to swallow. But I held him there firmly, letting his sweet yet salty taste down my throat.

He was gasping and panting, and I had to hold him to keep him from callapsing on the floor. As I got up he leaned against me and I wrapped my hands around his waist. I'll love him more than he'll ever know, or more than he's willing to believe.

Once out the shower I decided to have a talk with Pony. "Pony,what are we going to tell Soda?"

"I dont know, I guess I never really thought about it." He looked at me as if he expected me to yell at him. Probably the usuall "you dont use your head" talk.

"Relaxe Pony, Im not here to argue. This is just something to think about." I spoke calmly and softly, I needed to regain and prove Im worthy of his trust so he'll know I wont hit him. I'll try not to argue as much too, we'er to different not to have a little disagreement every once and a while but I'll try to reduce the number of those.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I dont know."

"Hey guys!" Two-Bit came running into the living room, hitting Pony playfully in the arm.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Pony said . I didnt realized how late it was.

"Two-Bit, what time it is?"

"Almost four, why?"

"No reason," I lied. I wanted to know how long Pony was in the shower with me.

"Dar-ry! Po-nny! Im home! And I brought a dirty mecanic with me!"Soda yelled as he slammed the door. You could hear them wrestling in the living room. "We need to pick up Johnny today at six. We went to visit them and he told us he was being released today. The doctor said he improved enough to go home," Soda told me while wrestling with Steve. Steve had him in a headlock and gave him a nuggy.

You could see the glow of happiness cominig off Pony's face. If only I could make him happy like this all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Pony's POV

Six o'clock couldnt come quick enough for me. Keeping a secreat this good was making me depressed that I couldnt tell anyone, and I never kept anything from Johnny before so why start now? After all, I kept his secreat when he told me he had a crush on Steve. I wasnt even that mad at him, only for about an hour intill I realized that opposites attract. Steve and Johnny couldnt be more opposite from eachother, so I guess it makes sense. My guess would of been him and Dally, but I guess its just true admiration that he has for him.

When we got to the hospital Darry had to get a docter to pay attention to us. All of them were just ignoring us, heading impatiently towards unknown destinations and the secretary kept yelling "Hush!" Finally Darry lost his temper and got a hold of a docter to tell us were Johnny was. It was pretty funny and Two-Bit and I couldnt help but laugh at him. He shot us a cold glare and then when Two-Bit wasnt looking he smiled and winked at me. I could feel my face blush and my ears get hot. "Pony, why's your face all red?" It had to be Two-Bit to ask that. All eyes fell on me and Darry pretended not to pay attention.

"I ah...um ah..." Darry came to my side and placed a hand on my forehead.

"He has a slight fever," Darry defended trying to act concern.

"I never had a fever were my ears get red, too," Steve said with a wide smile. He elbowed Soda and he smiled too. Dally looked at me caustiously, causing me to get more red. Soda and Steve got up and started circling me, poking me while seeminig to be sizing me up.

"Looks like someone caught my little brothers eye," Soda joined in, "Where is she Pony?"

"Yeah, Pony, where is she?" Steve added.

"Nowhere, no one caught my eye. Now leave me alone."

"I dont believe him. Why would his ears get red over a fever?" Steve said.

"Alright lay off, Steve. If he said no one caught his eye then he's telling the truth," Soda finally defended me. I let out the breath I didnt know I was holding.

"Room 215, now please keep it down. Patients are trying to sleep," a docter yelled at Dally.

"Thank you!" Dally screamed sarcasticly.

I ran down the hallways till I reached the room, happy to get away from Soda and Steve. "Johnny!" I yelled seeing him sitting down on his bed.

"Pony!" Johnny yelled back,"Man am I glad to see you!" I ran to hug him, making sure to to let go before the gang saw us.

"I have to tell you something when we get back home," I said impatiently. Just then the gang came running inside. Soda and Two-Bit hugged Johnny till he couldnt breath. Dally messed up Johnny's hair, giving him one of the rare small smiles he only gives to Johnny. Steve slapped Johnny playfully on the back and only I noticed when Johnny practicly beamed at him.

When we got back I dragged Johnny to the lot, trying to pry him away from looking at Steve. He's very subtle about it, only stealing small glances at him every once and awhile. But since I know everything about him, I noticed it anyway.

"Gosh, Pony, what is it, man?"

"Something happened between Darry and I."

"Well what is it? He didnt hit you again, did he?" I paused, how do I tell him? Do I say,"I slept with him," or,"He sucked me off while we took a shower together"? How do you tell your best friend you slept with your older brother? Did other people ever have to deal with this problem?

"I dont know how to tell you this," I said miserably.

"Come on Pony, just say it.''

"I d-did some_things_ with Darry."

"What kind of things?"

_"Things,"_ I whispered looking him in the eye. His eyebrows went up and disappeared pass his bangs. Silence descended upon us, expressing my feelings more than words could ever. Thats how it was between me and Johnny, our silence spoke more for us and I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Those things huh," he whispered after a while.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy about it?" I smiled, I knew he'd understand me.

"Thanks Johnny, for understanding that is."

"You did the same for me when I told you about Steve. Im just returning the favor." I could of hugged him right then, if we werent in a place where people could see us I would.

"Why dont you tell Steve, he'd probably understand after a while."

"Nah, he'd kill me. And then the gang would never treat me the same."

"Are you sure you dont want to tell him?"

"Yeah, Im sure.Your lucky Pony."

"Why?"

"Because Darry loves you back, and even if you guys stop he'll still love you as a brother."

"Maybe your right Johnny, but you'll never know intill you tell him." I thought about what he told me. Maybe he is right. But then again, maybe because we'er bothers this makes it worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Pony's POV

The next day Two-Bit took Johnny and I to the school. He kept on making fun of me because of what happened in the hospital. Johnny heard and quickly caught on, on why I was blushing without me telling him anything. Regardless of what people say I know Johnny's real smart and thinks deeply about things, and then when he gets it he learns more out of it than I do. Sometimes I think he's the smartest one out of us all. I mean really, I would of never came out to that conclusion so fast.

School dragged on slowly and embarrassed as I was I admit that I missed Darry. I never felt this way before that I wanted to rush home just to be with Darry, to have him hold me tight against him. I shivered, and then I started running home to get there faster for Darry. I wondered what he was doing. Was he thinking of me? Did he wonder what I was doing? Did he wonder if I was thinking of him? Did he ask himself these stupid questions over and over in his head? I really need to stop thinking about him this much, people will start to notice.

When I got home my prayers were answered and Darry was home, he's been getting home earlier because he got promoted."Hey Ponyboy," Darry said as I entered.

"Hey Darry." He came up to me and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him as he hugged me. Then he cupped my face in his hand and pulled me in for a soft quick kiss. It was too quick and not nearly enough of what I wanted from him. I looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would notice my need for something more. I got impatient and decided to do this myself. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him hungriely, holding him there longer than the previouse kiss had. When we parted we both sounded winded, as if we'd ran a mile.

"God, I want you so bad," he cooed in my ear.I smiled, satisfied with myself that I made him want me as much as I wanted him.

"Than why dont we go to your room?" I said smiling mischeviously at him.

He picked me up, like he did the first time we...got together and carried me to his room. He locked the door quickly, then stared back at me with hungrey, anxious eyes. Eyes that I dont know why I ever referred to them as cold and uncaring. He always took care of me, even when we made love. He was so considerate of others, why else didnt he go to college and stayed here to take care of us.

He laid me gently on the bed and started kisssing my neck as he took off my pants and underwear. I took off his shirt and stared at his musceled chest, running my hand down it and touching his waist band. I slipped my hand under and took a hold of his member, sqeezing lightly and than lettting go and slipping my hand out. He moaned and closed his eyes for a brief moment, and then fluttered them back open. In one fast brisk movement he took off my shirt and pulled his pants and underwear down, kicking at them and throwing them across the room. He leaned down on me and I moaned as I felt him against me. He squirted somthing on his hands and rubbed them together, his eyes locked on mine. Then before I knew it he slipped a finger inside me, I moaned in pain and pleasure. But it didnt nearly hurt as much as he did it the first time, and I hardley felt it as he added another finger. The third one was added soon after, and they stroked me softley from the inside.

Finally, Darry took his fingers out and gentley pushed himself inside me causing me to maon loudly in pleasure. His thrust became more frequent and harder, and nothing but us two were in the world. We broke out into a sweat and our voices seemed to carry across the room. As we reached our climax everything else faded out and the only thing I saw was Darry. I moaned once more and he slipped out, our sweat slicked bodies holding eachother in a tight embrace. I was cumming by that time and Darry noticed. He pulled himself down and placed his hands on my hips to keep me from trembling. I didnt realize I was intill he held me still. He put my leaking dick in his mouth and licked me clean, making sure to swallow everything down. Once again he pulled me close to him, and sleep soon followed after.

Johnny's POV

Pony must of been in a hurry to get home because I didnt even see him leave school. Which was strange because he usually walks with me or we ride with Two-Bit. It was almost 5 now and I was starting to get worried, I was laying in the lot throwing the football up and then catching it. He told me to meet him here at 4 and he still wasnt here, and it was almost 5! What if he got jumped and hurt badley, the gang would never be the same if he started acting like me. He would hate it too, it was terrible having someone constantley think you cant take care of your self. He would hate to live a life in fear, always looking over your shoulder and jumping at any noise when something happens. I got up and made up my mind to go see if he was at his house.

"Anybody home!" I yelled once I reached the Curtis house. There was some noise cominig from the kitchen and I looked in.There I saw Darry pinning Pony against the wall kissing him. I gulped, I knew they were doing_things_ but I wondered how far they've gotten to. I heard voices cominig from outside the house and I started to panick, I was frozen at the spot. Did Pony want the gang to know? "Pony! The gangs here!" I said acting as if I just got there. Darry quickly let him go and right then gang came in. They were still talking loudley and I knew they saw nothing. I motioned towards the door and Pony and I ran out the house, headed for the lot.

"Thanks Johnny, I owe you one!" He said panting as we finally reached the lot. We both collasped on the ground.

"Your welcome, Pony."

"How'd you get there right on time, its like your psychic or something."

"I dont know, but I did see you kissing Darry!" We both broke out laughing, and then silence soon followed after. Should I ask him? Will he be mad and think I was nosey?

"Whats a the matter Johnny?"

"Did you..."

"Did I, what?"

"Did you...sleep with him?" I whispered. His face turned dark red, and then a smile curled his lips.

"Yeah, I did," he also whispered. The embarrassement soon faded.

"Did it hurt?" I was full of questions.

"At first, then it felt really good,_really_ good."

"Wow." I bugged him with every question that came in my mind. The rest of the afternoon was wasted like this, and we forgot all about football. The only other thing I was thinking about was one person, Steve. I sighed, _Steve_.

Hope you liked this chapter!Also,to a certain personcough BSBnACcHiCk cough this is not illgel so stop being stupid(did I say that out loud?) and if you dont like it dont bother reviewing, thats why there is a warning!

Anyways...

I felt like I havent updated in a while, and if I havent, sorry! Please read and review, I LOVE REVIEWS!And my reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

Darry's POV

Rain poured hard against the window sill and I sighed. This was a terrible way to spend the day, nonetheless the entire week. "Expect to put away your sunblock ladies and gentlemen and get use to the indoors because we'll be seeing showers for the week, maybe even longer. Schools are cancelled for today, and there's not much hope for it to be clear enough for tommorow either. Oklahoma will be feeling the affects of Hurricane Marley and its moving downward towards Tulsa, they'll be getting the worst of the effects. Small floods up to a couple feet high are expected, but not much are happening at the time being. The following jobs are cancelled for the week..." I sighed again as I heared the name of my construction company called. We were already scarcely getting by, but thanks to my recent promotion will be getting a little more than usuall. The news, as usuall, was making me depressed so I switched it to Mickey Mouse for Pony and Soda.

Soda and Steve's job had been cancelled for the week too, and since Steve's Dad would kick him out eventually this week anyway he was staying with us.

Johnny's Dad would beat him to death if he saw him for to much, he could barely stand an hour with him. So, odviously, we werent going to take that chance of letting him kill Johnny, so he was staying with us, too.

Dally had no where to go, and would end up at Buck's regardless of where he started at. So we wouldnt be seeing to much of him this week, then again, he is Dallas Winston so you never know what surprises he'll be making.

Two-Bit busted through the door, soaking wet and shivering. Everyone looked at him as he slammed the door. "S-Sorry," he whispered through chattering teeth. There was something strange about him, I noticed as everyone stared. He sat down next to Pony on the couch, not looking at anyone or making eye contact. Then I knew for sure something was wrong, he wasnt watching Mickey. I'll find out later.

Pony was now being squished between Two-Bit and I, he looked so cute when he squirmed. His sea green eyes met mine and smiled, noticing I was staring at him. Then they drifted back to the t.v. screen, but I continued to stare. I was remembering how he sounded when he moaned before he came, his flushed pink skin glistening with sweat.

He noticed me watching him and blushed, once again smiling his priceless smile. I returned the smile and motioned towards Two-Bit giving a concerned look. He shrugged, then slide off the couch next to Johnny.

Two-Bit ended up staying with us, which gave me the excuse of having Pony in my room. Steve was with Soda in his room, and Two-Bit and Johnny were on the couches. It was an unusualy quiet night, I guess I never really noticed how much noise Two-Bit added to the house. If it wasnt for Steve and Soda, it would be deathly quiet, a quiet even I didnt like. The day was long and boring, I hope it dosent last like this all week. Pony yawned, almost waking up beside me.

"Why arent you asleep, Darry?"

"Cant sleep."

"Why?"

"I thought you were past that stage of asking 'why' for everything."

"I mean what are you thinking about thats keeping you up?" He frowned at me, with gentle concerned eyes. He looks even cuter when he's concerned, and I couldnt help but caress his cheek.

"Just wondering whats wrong with Two-Bit." I kissed his neck, and then started sucking on it. He moaned. Exactley what I was trying to get out of him. "He's been so quiet today, somethings definately wrong with him."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"What do you think it could be?"

"Im not sure, nothing really bothers Two-Bit this bad."

"Im going to find out, stay in bed."

"Since when do you demand me?" He smiled, folding his hands. I couldnt hold back, I kissed him quickley.

"You look so cute when you make faces," I said smiling back at him. I pulled on some sweats and went into the livingroom, where Two-Bit was. He was laying down on the couch, trying to sleep but failing.

"Can I sit down?"

"Its your house." He never had an attitude before with me, this must be really bad. I sat down.

"Whats wrong with you?" I tried to keep my voice down, there I dont scare him from telling me.

"Nothing Darry, Im fine." I layed my hand on his shoulder and noticed an automatic stiffening. I looked more closley at him, and was surprised to see his eyes shut so tightley they looked as if they would tear.

"Breathe Two-Bit, its alright. Its just me." He opened his eyes, but I was stunned to realize he was trembling. "What happened to you?" He didnt answer, just stared at the floor as if it interesting. "We'll talk about this in the morning." I got up to leave and then felt a hand sqeeve my arm roughly.

"Stay with me," he whispered so low I could barely hear him. He didnt even look me in the eye, his stare was set downcast. "Please?"

"Sure, I'll stay here. I'll go get a blanket." Once I reached my room Pony was already asleep. I snuck some blankets and a pillow and paused to look at Ponyboy. He was right, he really did look younger in his sleep. Maybe we all did like he said. I went to his side and kissed him softely."I love you, Pony," I whispered in his ear. I picked up the pillow and the blankets and headed towards the door.

"I love you, too, Darry," Pony whispered right back. I smiled, and he went back to sleep.

I tip-toed to the living room and prepared the bed on the floor quietley so I wouldnt wake Johnny. I almost forgot he was there, the kids so quiet. He dosent even snore, sometimes I cant even here him breathe! Two-Bit was wide a wake, staring up at the ceiling. I really did underestimate him, sometimes I forget things affect him like they do us only he hides his feelings better than others. He always says what he feels, but he dosent show that it bothers him through his facial features. Sometimes you cant even tell if the things he's telling you bothers hm. "Its gonna be okey Two-Bit."

He didnt reply, just closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. I really need to find out whats wrong, before I lose the Two-Bit the gang knows and loves.

_This chapter, in my opinion, was boring. But it was needed so please dont flame me for it. I promise to try to make it better when I write the next chapter. Please review, they make me happy :)!_


	10. Chapter 10

Two-Bits POV

I tried my best to silence myself but I couldnt. The visions of past things engulfed my thoughts and I couldnt bring peace to myself. Not even through alchool, my once best friend besides Mickey. His face, his hands, his lips, maybe I imagined it? Afterall, I was drunk at the time and it wasnt the first time I've imagined something that clearly was not there. _But he was there_. I choked out another sob, and mentally slapped myself for being so loud. Darry and Johnny were in the living room trying to get some sleep, and being as dumb as I was I'd probably wake them up. I sighed, remembering the night I met him...

Flasback...

I was drunker than I was usual. Which is a lot figuring a cant put down a beer can to save my life. But yet instead of just spending the night at Bucks I decided to head home, even though everything was slowly spinning around me. The streets were hazy and full of color, alive with the sounds of cars and the occasional motorcycle speeding past. I couldnt tell if I were on the sidewalk or not, but in the state that I was in I probably wouldnt of cared. I tripped and fell, over something or over my own feet I couldnt tell you but I landed hard. Hard enough to know I was bleeding badley and I hardley could breathe. Everything kept shifting in and out of focuse, intill I finally blacked out.

Then there he was, as if sent down from heaven with an eerie light glow around his face. Or it was probably the street lamp above us, but either way I was just thankful he was there. He was pulling me up against him, holding my head in his lap."Its gonna be okey, Two-Bit," he said to me. Then he kept repeating it, as if to just reassure himself. How did he know my name? Did I meet him and forgot? I took a good look at him, and then I realized I really didnt meet him. He was a Socs. Now why would a Socs know my name, especially one I havent met?

I was drifting into unconciousness, and slowly everything faded away intill I was left with nothing but a blur, and then nothing... When I woke up I was in a hospital room, and he was there. Sleeping peacelessly in a chair, he loooked distressed, or worried, or both. He almost looked frightened, and he was on the edge of the chair looking as if he would fall off.

"Hey," my voice sounded hoarse and dry, so I cleared it."Wake up." He slowly shifted in his sleep, and then opened his eyes. For a moment I thought I saw a hint of relief in those large havel eyes, and then they narrowed and turned distant and angry.

"Next time watch where your going Greaser! You almost knocked me down!" Was this guy seriouse? He saved my life to only tell me that? I sat up and stared at him, slowley losing my temper. I had a bad headache, and I was being yelled at by at Socs! But then I thought for a moment, this Socs saved my life. So I held the comment I so desperately wanted to make, and I just let his comment go and smiled at him. Socs would always treat Greasers bad, but that dosent mean I have to stoop to his level.

"Thanks...for saving my life." He seemed thrown off by that comment, a bit surprised too.

"Um...your welcome," he replied so low I could barely hear him. Then he through me off guard with what he did next, he smiled. His smile was beautiful, and I was extreamley embarrassed that I was thinking this sort of way about another person, another guy, a Socs of all things. But I slowley began to realize that I didnt care, I liked his smile, _and it was beautiful_. From that moment on I knew I was going to fall bad for that Socs, and I did...

End Flashback...

That wasnt the last time I saw him, and the second time around I got the pleasure of knowing his name. Stephen, I laughed, what a stupid name. Then again after I told him my name ( actually my nick name ), was Two-Bit he laughed. I dont know why he was laughing, or why he was asking because I could've sworn he said my name when he found me. When I asked him what was his name, I didnt laugh. Instead I answered by saying,"What a stupid name," and then I slapped him over the head. We became quick friends, hiding it from other people of coarse. No one would understand, and frankly I didnt even know what attracted me to the Socs.

He had dark hair, so black you couldnt see it at night for it blended in with the midnight sky. He was so seriouse he reminded me of Darry, always getting so worked up over nothing. He didnt smoke, he didnt drink, and most of the time he spent with me he called me irresponsible and immature. But I knew he liked me, he could never hide his smile when I did something, as he would call it, 'reckless'. He had a chiseled chin, high cheek bones and he always looked like he stepped out of a cataloge. His eyes almost looked mischeviouse, like he did something that you wanted to know about. But he never did, he made good grades and stayed out of trouble, he never spoke back to his parents and the only time he did something remotely bad it was because I forced him into it.

His eyes, they had many different looks to them. His eyes alone hide the secreats of his past of not expressing himself when he wanted to. Most of the time they looked carefree and confident, but if you looked close enough they were almost fearful. Unlike Johnny's eyes, that with just one glance you could see the raw emotions of his abused filled life, his eyes were trained to hide his emotions well. Like he built a wall over them so they werent evident to the world.

I didnt know much about his parents even though his house was the place we hung out at most of the time, they were hardley ever home. But when they did manage to show up he didnt seem too happy about it either.

Then today everything changed. I was walking home in the rain, it was raining hard and my car had once again broke down on me. I was cold, despite the fact that I had my jacket on and I was trying my best to reach the first house I was welcomed in. Which of coarse, the closest house to me was the Curtis home. Then I heard it, the damn mustang trailing me. Before I knew it five Socs got out, and one looked kind of like Stephen. In fact, I've seen him before with Stephen.

"Isnt that the greaser who keeps on following Stephen?"

"I think it is. Still has that stupid Mickey shirt on." That hurt, it wasnt the same shirt. Im not dirty, I have more than one shirt. They just all have Mickey on them, and who cares? I like Mickey.

"Why dont we do Stephen a favor and get ride of him for him." I reached into my pocket for a switch. If they wanted a fight, all give them one worth their time. Wait a second, how did they even know about me being around Stephen? We kept our friendship a secreat, and we hardley even went out together. When we did we stayed a good few feet away from eachother, so to look like we werent together.

I turned in an alleyway and tried my best to walk faster, but soon I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around and slam me into a brick wall. I didn hesitate to bring out my switch and slam him into the wall. I held the switch at his neck and his friends backed away slowly. I glared at him in his eyes and was surprised to see he had the same colored eyes like Stephen. But thats as far as the resemblance went, his eyes were hard, cold and hateful.

"Listen Grease, stay away from my brother. He dosent like you following him."

"How do you know he dosent like it?" I was playing with his mind, but I knew he'd never suspect me and Stephen were friends.

"He's planning on jumping you, he told me himself." I froze, Stephen would never do that. "Watch your back Greaser." He was smiling now. I let him go when I felt something sharp being held against my back.

"Drop the switch." I did, I wasnt stupid, I knew that Socs would kill me if I didnt. You could pretty much guess what happened next, they took turns beating me up. They threatened to kill me if I ever went near Stephen again, and I believed them. After they were done with me, I was lucky enough to walk myself home. Is was like they broke me, and I was scared of the gang seeing me so emotional. I bawled so much I felt like a three year old without his mom. I cleaned myself up, and headed towards the Curtis house. I didnt want to be alone in my house, and nobody was home.

I walked there trying to reasure myself that it wasnt true. Stephen would never do that, he's Stephen. Im like his best friend. Then again who ever heard of a Greaser and a Socs being friends? Is Stephen even capable of that kind of manipulation? Then I thought to myself, why wouldnt he? He was a Socs and a Socs cant be trusted. I couldnt believe it, why hadnt I seen it before? Was I that stupid? It even made perfect sense, be friends and then betray them. It was the perfect plan and I almost fell for it. I knew the score, and yet I was blinded by a fake friendship.

When I got there I couldnt bring myself to talk. I was speechless. I knew someone would eventually catch on, and Darry did. He even felt bad enough to agree to stay with me, I felt like Johnny had when we found him. He didnt want to stay by himself either for a while, but did he feel this helpless and ashamed? All the while, all I can bring myself to think was about Stephen. Stephen, _how could you do this to me?_

_I hope you guys werent disappointed with this chapter.Im sorry I made Two-Bit so emotionally broken.Reveiw please, I didnt get many reviews last chapter.Even though last chapter kinda sucked, I hope you guys review anyway.I love reviews, and my faithful reviewers! You guys are the best, I have so many reviews because of my lovely reviewers (sighs) ya'll make me so happy!_


	11. Chapter 11

Darry's POV

I slept in later than I had in a long time, 9:45am. Of coarse, nobody else was up around this time in the Curtis house, and they would sleep till noon if I didnt get them up. But that was just the way they were, I dont how someone could sleep in that late but they did. I got up to make breakfast and noticed Two-Bit. He was even sleeping in a distressed way, curled up and hugging himself. I've only seen two other people sleep that way, Soda and Johnny and once Pony.

Soda did it when he was extreamely worried or upset. He did for a month after Mom and Dad died, and the week that Pony was missing. Now that Pony was back he was back to his undisturbed, and dead-to-the-world sleeping.

Johnny started doing it ever since he got beat up by the Socs. He hasnt stopped, and he probably wont for a long time. I sighed, facing Johnny. Feet pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around himself, slight trembling when someone would wake him up. God knows his parents must add on to his fears, I wonder how he sleeps in his own house? Probably with one eye open, heck I would too. No wonder he spends his time sleeping in the lot or at our house, I will never know whats it like to be afraid of your own home.

Pony slept like that once, and not even when he has nightmares. Pony only trembeld to the point of shaking violently and thrashing around. He only did that the day I took him to my bed to sleep, when I saw it I felt as if my heart collasped.

I headed towards the kitchen and was surprised to see a certain dark haired redhead cooking eggs. I smiled, he ceased to amaze me. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist, pulling him up against me. I kissed his neck and felt him shiver.

"Morning Darry."

"Morning Pony. What are you doing up so early?" I asked, not letting him free from my grasp.

"Im making breakfast so you wont have to get up so early. But you did anyway."

"Uh huh." I planted a kiss in the back of his neck, and then smelled his hair. He was oddly warm.

"Did you find out whats wrong with Two-Bit?"

"Nope."

"Then I slept by myself for nothing." I smiled, glad that he missed me.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No, I had a nightmare," he whispered the last part. I was no longer happy, and then I noticed his flushed cheeks. No wonder he was woke up this early.

"Why didnt you come get me?"

"Because it wasnt that bad, I guess. I didnt wake up screaming and it was already light out. Im fine." I felt his head, he was comining down with something.

"Take two asprins and _two _only. I dont want you having a drug overdose." He sometimes took four or five, frustrated that the pills werent working fast enough. He really dosent use his head sometimes. "Take it easy today, savvy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Its not like I can go out in the rain today, anyway." I looked outside, it was still raining. Not as hard as yesterday, but enough to ruin any outdoor plans.

"Golly, dosent look like we'll be going out today," Soda said. It sounded like he was in the living room. I let go of Pony, miserably.

"So much for a night out," Steve replied to him."The only day I have off from school and I get to spend it with you bums." He said jokingly, and a minute later you could hear them wrestling in the living room. Then somebody screamed, and we both ran into the living room.

"Get off me!" Two-Bit yelled at Steve who was leaning against him because Soda pushing him there. Two-Bit pushed Steve who went falling to the floor, on his knees. Steve was up in a second and slapped Two-Bit over the head, only I noticed how wide his eyes were at that moment when Steve rose his hand.

"Why the fu-"

"Watch your mouth," I cut Steve off before before he could finish. Steve glared at Two-Bit, and I noticed a slight trembling in his form.

"Whats your problem?" Steve practically yelled, and that didnt help with Two-Bit's shaking.

"Nothing man, shuttup." Two-Bit tried to smile, but that wasnt Two-Bit's award winning comic grin.

"Yeah, whatever," Steve left the room with Soda, but you could here him mumble,"Stupid, drunk bum," before he left. Two-Bit flinched at those words, I never in my life thought names like those bothered him. I guess we really dont know Two-Bit as much as we thought. Pony sat next to him on the couch, swinging an arm other his shoulder.

"Dont worry about him buddy, he dont mean it," Pony said trying to cheer Two-Bit up. He smiled at him, but for once in his life, Two-Bit didnt return it. Two-Bit got up with quickly and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I called to him.

"Out," was his only reply before he slammed the door. Soda arrived first with Steve trailing behind, eyes cast downward, to the living room. Steve looked up as he noticed a missing member of the gang.

"Where'd he go?" Steve asked me.

"Um, I guess out." Soda glared at Steve.

"For your sake he better be careful," Soda said slapping Steve over the head.

"What did I do? I didnt know I affended the bum, it never bothered him before!" He tried to give Soda an innocent look, but it wasnt helping him the least.

"You should of known something was bothering him. Didnt you notice how quiet he was yesterday?" So I wasnt the only one that noticed, I guess everyone in my family is observent. We inherited it from Mom, we couldnt get away with anything. She noticed everything, like she had eyes in the back of her head. Sometimes Soda acts so much like her its scary, he even looks like her.

"No, I just thought he was so drunk he passed out." Soda glared at Steve again."Fine, I'll go after him."

"And?" Soda waited.

"And what?" Steve almost yelled.

"And you'll say your sorry!" Soda yelled back.

"Fine!" Steve over dramatically slammed the door. Sometimes I wonder about those two, act more like husbands and wives than like best friends. Then again, all best friends seem to act like that.

The house was silent for a second, practically mute compared to how it was a minute ago."Do you think it was a good idea sending him out there in the storm?" I asked as the akward silence grew.

"Yeah, they'll be back safe and sound," Soda said staring out the window. Thunder cracked through the sky, and it started to rain even harder."They just gotta be," he whispered, more to himself than everyone else. But we all heard anyway, and I coulnt help noticing the fact that his voice didnt sound to hopeful.

_Ta-da! I updated! Hope you guys arent disappointed with this chapter, not everyone liked the last one. And for that I am sorry. I hope you love me anyway lol,(cricket chirps). Anybody! Fine, but please review anyway. They make me so happy that I do a little dance. Really, I do!_


	12. Chapter 12

Can you believe I never did a disclaimer! I dont own any of the original characters from the Outsiders, so that means Stephen is mine.

Dedication, to ShadowsRun. For correcting all my mistakes. So if you still see mistakes, blame it on her (lol)! No, dont blame it on her. Instead, go read her fic Brooklyn from New York and give her millions of reviews. Its really good, you wont be disapointed if you did! She's the best! On with the story, enjoy!

Two-Bit's POV

Steve was right. I was a stupid drunk bum, and that's exactly why Stephen will never like me. I mean really, how could he like me? Why would he like me? It was too good to be true; I knew it from the start yet I pretended like it didn't matter. Stephen is like the light of my day, without him I wouldn't be able to see. His smile, his charm, and his ability to be everything I'm not. We couldn't be more different, and that was exactly why I liked him. _That's exactly why I love him._

"Wait up!" I turned around to see the last person I wanted and the last I expected to show up. Steve Randle. I turned back around and started stalking off, trying to avoid talking to him. I swear, sometimes I know why Pony dislikes him so much.

"Come on Two-Bit, stop the act and let's go back," Steve said, smirking so much I wanted to hit him right now. "Its raining and a storms on its way." I didn't even notice it was raining, I hardly ever notice things when I'm this mad, which hasn't happened in five years, the day my so called father abandoned us.

"Steve," I whisper through clenched teeth, "leave, now." I feel as if I'm on my way to an emotional breakdown, and nobody has ever seen this part me. They only see what I want them to see, I feel as if my job is to cheer people up. Nothing makes me happier than to see people smile, and I've always wanted a life like that. I guess it will never happen.

"What is wrong with you? All you ever do is get drunk, eat, and sleep, and now I'm suppose to believe something's bothering you? Your life is so simple! You have nothing to worry about, and if you do, you probably forget when you get drunk. So what is this, another one of your jokes? Are you trying to get some attention from us, did you want us to start worrying about you? Is that it, is that what you want?" I turned around and looked him straight in the eye and was surprised to see a look of shock run over his face.

His mouth is wide open and then he promptly shuts it.

"Two-Bit, I-I'm sorry." He stammers out. I feel something warm fall down my face, and then I realized that I was crying. I've never cried in front of anybody before, not even the gang.

Tears were streaming down my face and it doesn't seem like their planning to stop anytime soon, I wipe them away impatiently. But more just keep coming down, I guess making up for lost time; all those times when I wanted to just break down, all those times when someone hurt me inside, all those times when I was forced to put on a mask for others. For myself, for my family, for my friends, and for my gang. They belong in a place all to themselves, because we're closer than friends, and we have each other's back no matter what, so even closer than family.

Steve's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Two-Bit was actually crying, and because of me. I've could of kicked myself right then and there.

I've seen everybody in the gang (minus Dally) cry, except Two-Bit. I don't cry, but I still know how to. That has many disadvantages, because if you still know how to there is always the possibility that if someone touches a sensitive part in your life you may not be able to hold back your feelings for to long. Luckily, most of my emotions and reactions are angry.

I never seen him this upset before. He looks sad and angry, helpless and vulnerable. No sight of a smile for miles, which really surprises me. I thought I had Two-Bit figured out, but I guess he's more complicated than I thought.

"Two-Bit, I'm sorry. Please, tell me what's wrong." I'm surprised with how soft my voice is coming out. Too soft, a softness I've haven't used in years.

"You don't get it Steve, do you?" He's yelling and shaking with rage on every word. He steps back and calms down a bit, running his hand through his greasy dark hair. "You don't want to know what's bothering me, and if you did you probably wouldn't care."

"I will Two-bit, I will! Just tell me." I'm starting to get frustrated myself, raising my voice a bit higher.

"It's a long story." He says calmly trying to walk ahead of me.

"I got time." I said, catching up with him. The rain starts to pour harder on us, not like it makes much of a difference now since we're both soaking wet.

"Why do you even care Steve?" His voice is to calm for my comfort, quite and low. Why do I care? I guess I never really stopped to realize that things bother Two-Bit as much as they bother me, and because I thought it didn't bother him I guess I was sort of jealous.

Like Pony, he lost his parents who were crazy about him and he still has people who love him. I hardly even got my mom, and she's still alive.

"I don't know." I did know, I just didn't feel like pouring out my heart to him. I was never good with my feelings, and I wasn't gonna start now.

"Just, go back Steve. Like you said its raining, and you don't want to get wet."

"I'm already wet. And I'm not gonna go without you." Besides Soda won't let me in without you, I thought to myself.

We were headed for another the block, walking quickly in silence. Both of us not saying a thing, which oddly reminded me of Johnny and Ponyboy.

"So are you planning on telling me, or what? Do I have to beat it out a you?" Two-Bit flinched at those words. What's going through his mind right now? He was staring straight ahead, and I looked in that direction. We were headed towards Socs territory. I stared at him. "What are you gonna do? Get us killed!"

"No. If you wanna here the story, I have to show you something."

"Fine, I'm up for committing suicide." I muttered sarcastically.

"Good, cause your gonna pass out when I tell you."

Wow, I havent updated in like...forever. Well it seems like forever to me. But dont worry, I didnt forget ya'll. I kinda did it on porpous, so you guys would miss me. So, did you miss me? Anybody!

Anyways, I still love reviews. So review please, even if its just to complain about not reviewing fast. But please dont! I'll cry, or it would just most likely ruin my day. Love ya'll, review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Anyone besides me miss my lemons? If you do well...sorry! But I do promise for one on my next chapter. Review guys (and girls)! Your making me really depressed with how little reviews I got. It dosent have to be a mile long, just a "Update soon!" would make me happy.Enjoy!

Steve's POV

It seemed like we were walking forever, almost endlessly walking with no destination. Two-Bit was quiet, a quiet from him I wasn't use to. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just a silence shared amongst two arguing friends.

Socs were staring at us, and I couldn't quite place the look. It was either an "I'm-going-to-kill-you look", or an "I-cant-believe-you're-here look".

I wouldn't have minded so much if there weren't so many, Two-Bit and I could even take five or six. But there were dozens all staring, watching, and waiting. For what, I don't know.

I put on my toughest look and slouched, trying to hide the fact that I was nervous. I looked over at Two-Bit, wondering how he could look so calm and unconcerned when just a second ago he was crying.

Then I saw something I didn't notice before, something in his eyes. They looked different and yet familiar, like I've seen it before. But not in him, his eyes always looked happy and carefree. Almost like Soda's, but not as reckless and laughing. The only time I haven't seen his eyes that way was when we found Johnny beat up in the lot.

Johnny. That was it! Johnny's eyes told the story alone of a life filled with abuse and fear. They were wide and so dark that they looked black. They were full of expression and beauty, I could gave into those dark orbs forever. Wait, what? Did I just say they were beautiful? I mentally slapped myself for thinking of another guy, nonetheless a member of the gang that way.

Johnny was our pet, my pet. I'm supposed to protect my pet, not bed him down until he screamed my name. I mentally slapped myself again for being so descriptive on what not to do to Johnny. Then again, I really couldn't help but think of him that way. Everything about him screamed of vulnerability, and I just wanted take something so helpless and carry him away where nobody but I could reach. To hold, to touch, to comfort.

I really needed to stop thinking of him that way. The gang would kill me, not to mention Dally. Dally was like Johnny's guardian, I'm surprised he let him walk without him. Besides, knowing Pony he wouldn't let Johnny be by himself for two seconds. Then if he were, Johnny would go find him or Dally. Johnny would probably run away from me anyway, we're not exactly the closest of the group.

'Not like I really couldn't have him.' My little voice said to me, 'I could find him alone and really let him see stars.'

Shut up, I told it.

'It would be so easy. We could even let him feel so pleasurable that he'd be coming back for more.'

My little voice and I were two different people. He spoke my bad feelings, things I didn't have the guts to actually say. He was my bad side, the devil part of me that usually sat on my left shoulder whispering things. Like in the cartoons, everyone had one yet I listened to mine more than I should.

My angel, or what I like to prefer to him as my conscious, was there too. He was your average goody-goody, telling me to do the right thing and so on. The only time I ever even bothered to take his advice was when I was around Johnny. I don't really think he's noticed though because its only subtle signs. My voice goes lower, I speak softly, and I don't move as fast to not scare him.

"We're here," Two-Bit broke through my thoughts. In front of me stood a house so big, I wasn't sure if it should be called a mansion. I was surprised enough we made it there in one piece. Better not mention that too soon, I thought to myself.

Two-Bit started walking around the back of the mansion, (I decided it was a mansion, not a house) as if he been there before. I wish he'd hurry up and tell me, I was getting impatient. Behind the home built for Socs was a large back yard. It was spotlessly clean and I felt dirty in comparison to it, as if I wasn't meant to be there.

Two-Bit either didn't notice, didn't care, or was hiding the fact that we didn't belong there. He started climbing up a ladder that was covered in leaves and moss, I laughed. It reminded me of that story my teacher read us in fifth grade. What was it again? Oh yeah, Romeo and Juliet. I wonder which ones Two-bit, I thought laughing in my mind.

I glanced up at Two-Bit. Two-Bit was looking through a window on the second floor, and then started climbing back down.

"He's not there," he said with a sad sigh. Who was I suppose to meet that was that important to him?

Two-Bit started walking back in the direction of our territory, looking torn, beaten, broken.

"Two-Bit, where are you going? We just got here. We can keep looking," I said surprising myself. I was practically signing our own death certificates.

"Its useless. I don't even know why I brought you here." I lost there. He did not just bring me here for nothing! I ran up to him and gripped his arm roughly and tightened my hold on him. I felt him flinch and tremble under my hold, but I ignored the sudden look of pain in his eyes.

"You did not just bring me here for nothing! You're going to tell me, whether I have to drag you all around Socs town to know!" He had his eyes shut tightly, and I loosened my grip when I felt him shake violently. I pulled up his sleeve to see what was causing him so much pain. We had played more roughly than this before and I never even saw him break his smile. I gasped and let go of his arm immediately.

Underneath his sleeve was a ghastly bluish purple bruise. It was large and looked swollen, I had to look again to even make sure if what I saw was true. It was a really bad bruise, and this was coming from me. I've seen my share of bruises, and I have dealt with enough myself to know when a bruise was fresh. Still sensitive enough to bring back the actual pain of when it first happened. So I know when I say that this was a bad bruise.

"How'd you get this?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing man, I just fell." That has to be about the dumbest excuse I ever heard. I remembered using that one on my first grade teacher. She didn't even believe that one. Till this day I still don't believe I was stupid enough to not think of a better one.

"You are a terrible liar. Learn to make better excuses."

"It's not a lie."

"Whatever. Either way, I'm going to find out what happened. Come on." I started walking back to Soc territory, making sure Two-Bit was following me.

Another silence descended upon us. We were just walking around, and I noticed it was getting dark. Good thing the rain let up.

"Let's go to the park." He said, noticing me getting tired. I was. How long have we been walking around? My feet hurt. I was glad though because I could see the park from here.

The Socs' park was nothing like our park. Once again it was spotlessly clean, and everything looked like it was just bought. Everything was still shining in meticulous perfection. I sat on a swing, and got mad when I realized even the seats were even more comfortable than ours. Stupid Socs, they have it all.

Two-Bit was sitting on a bench, looking at the ground. I barley noticed when a dark haired guy stumbled through the park with a girl clinging to him. He was obviously drunk, I could tell the girl was still sober. Sick ho, had to get him drunk to probably have a chance.

I went to sit next to Two-Bit, who was still looking down at the ground. For a second I thought he was crying. A wave of guilt flushed through me as I remembered how hard I held his arm.

Luckily when he looked up I was relieved to find know tears. That is until his eyes looked at the drunk man.

"Sit still, baby." The girl cooed in the guy's ear. The guy finally stumbled onto the floor, with the girl on top. She spread her legs on him and leaned down and gave the guy a kiss.

I looked back up at Two-Bit and noticed his eyes well up with tears. They didn't spill over, as if he willed them to stay still. He was staring at them with many emotions evident in his eyes. Pain and anger being the most readable and another one. One I couldn't quiet place, maybe it was, jealousy. What was he jealous about? That girl was straight up ugly, not even close to Two-Bit's standards. She wasn't even blonde.

Then I realized he wasn't staring at the girl. The guy?

"Two-Bit, what's wrong?" He was mumbling something, but it was barely audible.

"T-that's S-St- Stephen."

"What about him? Did he hurt you? Come on Two-Bit, tell me!" He didn't answer, just kept staring. "What's so great about him, anyway?"

He started mumbling again. I could barley hear him.

"Speak up." I said grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at me.

"I...l-l-love h-him." He barley spoke out before he burst into tears. He slumped on my shoulder as I looked straight ahead, trying to make sense of what he just said. Was Two-Bit, the king of the blondes, gay? And in love with a Socs?

I looked back down at him, the sobs were making his body shake. Then I found out that I couldn't hate him. He was still my friend, as close as my brother. A bond like that isn't broken by who you love. Especially since I was gay, too. I'll keep his secret, and maybe I'll tell him mine.

I looked back at the guy. How dare he make one of my friends suffer! That, and he was a Socs! I lifted Two-Bit's chin up and forced him to look at me.

"Two-Bit, it's okay. It's okay, about you being gay. Do you want to beat this guy up? We can hold him down, and you can take all your anger out on him."

Two-Bit looked startled, as if he couldn't believe what I just said. Heck, even I didn't believe.

"No Steve, let's just go."

We got up and I looked one more time at that guy. I wasn't going to leave him unmarked. I picked up a rock and threw it. It hit on his shoulder and he winced in pain.

"Hey!" He yelled at me.

"Hey, what!" I glared at him. He was looking at Two-Bit. Two-Bit pushed me in the direction of Greaser territory.

"Two-Bit, wait!" He called to him. Two-Bit glared at him with eyes colder than Dally's.

"I hate you." He said furiously. Then he bolted for home.

We headed home running faster than I ever thought humanly possible. We weren't running on energy, we were running on hate alone.

Review please! Lemon next chapter. Tell me what you like, I'll listen!Oh and by the way, Im gonna start answering reviews. Hope you guys like that!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter is in celebration of reaching over a hundred reviews! Yay! Im so happy I could do cartwheels! As I promised, there is a lemon! Hope you guys enjoy, and dont forget to review please. If I get a lot of reviews, maybe I'll put one in the next chapter...maybe..._

Steve's POV

We collapsed on the steps, panting, breathless, crying. I wasn't actually crying, but I was close. Then as I looked over to a wet faced Two-Bit I realized how close to crying I actually came to. Tears weren't streaming down my face, I wasn't making any noise. But inside, I was actually crying.

I never knew how angry I could get. How helpless I could feel. Did I always inflict this kind of pain on people? People I never knew were hurting inside, and by me doing this it's adding on to their pain? I sighed, I probably did.

I had caused each member of my gang some kind of verbal, or physical abuse. Mostly verbal, but on rare occasions a punch or two would be thrown.

To Darry was by calling him all brawn and no brain, knowing full well that he was one of the smartest. To raise a family all on your own and pay the bills had to take brains, and its pretty obvious he was strong too. I experienced it first hand by him. He punched me so hard in the jaw that if I bent it right I could still feel the pain.

To Pony by referring him to be a tag-along-kid. He wasn't really, he never spoke enough to be annoying. I was just jealous of him and Soda, and no matter how much I told myself I wasn't I was. Soda constantly spoke of him. How smart he was, how kind, and how he's gonna be somebody when he grows up. Makes me think he doesn't think I amount to anything, just like my old man.

To Soda was by referring to Sandy as a slut. Don't get me wrong, she really was a tramp. But it hurt because I spoke of it too fast. Too soon, the wound that she made in him was still too fresh, too open. Then I just added salt to it. He really did love her, and I kind of believe she did too. If not just a little.

I inflicted this kind of pain on Two-Bit almost weekly. Besides Pony, Two-Bit was an easy target with the relief of less whining. I never called him anything too bad (at least not in my opinion), because I knew Two-Bit would be a fair match. If not, I know I would of lost. Two-Bit was as strong as I was, but he had an advantage. He was bigger, and with his strength matching mine I wouldn't stand too much of a chance.

I did it to Johnny the first day I met him. It was the first and the last. I called him short shit. I had assumed I would naturally dislike him, him being Pony's best friend and all. I expected whining, and a little bit of name calling to come out of his mouth. But the reaction I got from him was completely unexpected. He didn't whine, or call out any name what so ever. He didn't even talk, but the look he gave me said it all. His eyes were wide and wet, with a look of hurt bewilderment. I felt a large pang in my chest, and I knew at that moment what it felt to have your heart broken.

For weeks he wouldn't look at me. Couldn't even be around me for more than a couple of minutes (minutes that were filled with awkward silences), than he would run out the room. That gave me time to watch him, notice things the gang wouldn't pick up. He was always trembling when around new people, or around people he wasn't comfortable with. He never made eye contact, always looked below them. As if he thought he wasn't worthy of it.

Than I had him cornered, in the lot. I sat around the fire he made for himself, and by how he was shaking ever so slightly I knew he wasn't expecting me. Probably thought I was going to jump him, or worse. Kill him.

I sat closer to him, smiled, and spoke.

"Come sleep at Pony's." It was the only thing I could think of doing. I smiled again as he looked up at me.

"Sure." Was all he said. Then to my surprise I saw a very small, very shy, very faint smile upon his pretty face. I ruffled his hair and helped him up. That was the day I fell in love, and it was by the very same person who helped me experience being heartbroken.

The pain (if I actually caused any) on Dally was short and brief. I told him to shut up and he knocked me square in the stomach. I never told him that again, and made sure never to get on his bad side.

Back at the Curtis's (during the time Steve and Two-Bit were gone) Pony's POV

About more than half an hour after they left we were starting to get worried. Especially Soda.

"It's been almost an hour Darry," Soda informed us for the millionth time.

"I know Soda." He responded.

"It shouldn't take that long." Darry sighed. "Its all my fault." Soda whispered so low, almost to himself.

"Don't start blaming yourself. You did the right thing. Steve caused it, so he should go find him. That was fair." Soda sighed, staring out the window.

"But he shouldn't be doing this alone." Soda got up and went to his room. A couple seconds later he came out with shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Darry asked looking at him.

"Out." he said before leaving.

"Seems like everyone is giving me that response," Darry said, sighing. His muscles un-tensed when he slouched against his chair. Legs spread out, everything definable. I looked over at Johnny, wishing he'd leave.

Johnny was off in his own little world somewhere. I kept on looking at him, wishing his eyes would meet mine. He would know then, just by looking at me. I coughed, and luckily he looked over.

"Uhhh, I think I'll go to the lot," Johnny spoke, and then abruptly left.

"What's got into him?" Darry asked, still in that same sexy position.

"I don't know." I said, sauntering over. Darry's eyes fell on me, and I noticed the tightness in his pants as I kept walking over. He gulped, and I watched how his Adam's apple move up and down. The first thing I'll suck on, I thought to my self.

I put one leg over him, and slipped my thigh in between his legs. I leaned in and sucked on his Adam's apple, and then licked it lightly. Darry wrapped a hand over my waist, bringing me down closer and moving his neck to the side to make more room for me. He was holding pretty hard and I'd wish he'd loosen up, so I took his hands and held them behind the couch as I sucked on his neck. I started rubbing my knee on his growing erection, pushing it up and down on his throbbing member. He moaned.

"Lets go to my room." Darry said. His eyes looked frantic, anxious, and hungry.

"Okay."

Darry picked me up, the same way he did the last time we made love. It wasn't just sex to me, it was love. I knew he loved me; I had known before. But this time I believed it.

Once we reached his room, he closed and locked the door behind him. He placed his hand on the small of my back, sending shivers up my spine as he held me against him. We leaned down against his bed gently, as if I would break if handled roughly. I was still overwhelming his neck with kisses. I sucked on his sensitive collarbone and graved my teeth against it, making him shake when I dabbed my tongue on it. I made a trail of kisses up to his lips, and when I finally reached them I bit his lower lip and ran my tongue over it.

Darry's POV

When I saw Pony coming over like that I knew what he was thinking. I couldn't say it wasn't on my mind either all these days trapped inside with guys, but I didn't really think Pony and I could keep quiet about it. I laughed inside my mind, we moan too much.

We were both breathless by the time he reached my lips. He moaned when my tongue entered his mouth, dancing and sucking with his. We never fought for dominance; we just liked the taste of each others tongues. Even though, I was the undeclared dominate one.

His lips were so soft, and they distracted me when he tried to take off my shirt. I put my arms up and they slid off easily, and then I unbuttoned and pulled down my pants and briefs. While I was doing that Pony took off all of his clothes.

I looked at him, sprawled out on my bed while I was standing. His velvet soft skin was flushed and his face pink. I leaned down on top of him and rubbed our erections together, earning a loud moan from him. I sucked the sensitive skin of his chest, going lower down to his abdomen. I bit and sucked gently on his hipbone, feeling him shake. I caressed it and made my way to the delicate flesh that held soft reddish-brown curls. I put my nose in them and inhaled, they smelled like our shampoo. Then I took the half awaked sex in my mouth and sucked it to full awareness.

Pony moaned loudly which caused me to look up at my youngest brother. He was breathing in controlled gasps, fisting up our blankets in his thin hands. I was content he was enjoying this, and I continued sucking eagerly. Once he came, he threw his head back and tried not to moan as loudly. I smiled at him, and drew his lips to mine.

Pony pulled back for breath as I rubbed some lubricant in my hands. I slipped a finger in him and this no longer made him wince. I quickly (but softly) added another, and soon a third finger was applied after. Once I was sure he was ready I lowered myself down on him. Pony pushed back.

"Wait," he said breathless. Pony turned himself around, so I was facing his back. He parted his knees and put his hands down on the bed, rear in the air. Just waiting, to be taken.

The sight before me made me painfully hard. I placed my hands on his hips and just leaned against him for a second, kissing the small of his back. Then I wrapped my hands around his waist, and entered him. A small gasp was his response.

"You okay?" I asked, afraid that I hurt him.

"Yeah Darry, I'm just fine," he responded.

"Good." I pushed into him deeper. Pony moaned and I continued to thrust, going softly to make sure he was comfortable. I increased the speed a little as time went by, enjoying his soft moans. I ran one hand up and down his inner thighs, as I went a bit harder and deeper.

"Darry, go harder." That was the first time Pony asked me to do that, and it confirmed my thoughts on not going gentle enough on him. I complied happily. Thrusting harder, and faster our moans became louder. I gripped his member in my hand, liking the feeling of it in my hands. I pulled on his length in rhythm to our thrusting. It quickly became hard again as I pulled on it. In swift movements I worked on him. I rubbed his balls, almost massaging them and then returned to his cock. By noticing how hard he was I knew he was close to coming. I would be, too.

Soon the room was filled with our cries of passion. Our sweat slicked bodies rubbed against each other, in a heated rhythm. I was going deeper in then I ever went before. By the sounds Pony made I was comforted that he wasn't in pain. As we met our climax, I moaned and came inside of him. Pony came in my hands as he moaned loudly for the last time. We collapsed next to each other on our sides. I was still inside him, not minding to stay that way for the rest of my life. Pony pulled out briefly, turned around and placed his hands on my chest. I buried my face in his hair.

"I love you, Darry," Pony whispered. It was the best sound in the world to me.

"I love you, too, Pony."

_Do you notice how I always end a love scene with 'I love you'? Its just that I cant think of another way. But really, what better way to end it than with 'I love you'?_

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, dont forget to review! You'll make me so happy if you do! Once again, Reveiw Please!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the long wait. Im moving, yes you can cry for me. Im crying to. Disclaimer, I never owned the outsiders or any of the characters except Stephen. He's not featured in this chapter, by the way._

_Dediction; To ShadowsRun, for correcting all my mistakes in this chapter. May God bless her for her patience, her hand must be hurting right now from correcting so much (lol). Go read her story and review. Its the best slash. Your awesome, ShadowsRun! _

_On with the story!_

Pony rested in my arms, sound asleep. I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him, just liking the feeling of his lips against mine. He stirred, but did not wake. He did look younger in his sleep, just like he said we all did when we slept. I wonder if I do, too?

I stared out my bedroom window; it was starting to get dark out. It wasn't safe for us Greasers to walk around after dark, unless you're Dally or Tim. Not saying Two-Bit or Steve couldn't handle whatever trouble that came their way, but Socs tend to roam in large groups. Groups as small as four to large groups of seven people, all packed and loaded with weapons.

It slowly dawned on me that they could be home at any second, so I was forced out of my peaceful slumber. The hardest part was getting Pony up though, he never was in a good mood when he got woken up. I kissed his lips one more time and then got up to get a clean pair of boxers.

"Pony, baby wake up." I said.

He murmured groggily. Pony's lean arms pulled the covers over his head and he turned on his side.

"Come on, honey. Please?" I said walking over to face him. I put my hand on his shoulder and trailed it down his back. He squirmed under my touch when I reached his lower back and let my hands linger there for a while.

Exploring the exposed smooth flesh, I found myself turning hard again. I can't believe it. I had sex not even two hours ago and again I was feeling aroused. I kissed the small of his back, and continued to trail my hands up and down his back. The color of rare green jades with a tinge of gray colored eyes peered down at me. A sweet smile found its way to his face, and I replied it with a gentle kiss.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, great. I haven't slept this good in a long time." I could tell when he said a long time he meant when Mom and Dad were alive. I sighed, feeling sorry that I disturbed him.

"Want me to put you in your bed to continue?" I suggested guiltily.

"Nah, I wanna stay here." He said trying to push me up on him so I was laying flat on his waist. I let him, and from a growing bulge I could tell he felt just as horny as I was. "I want you to stay here too."

"I cant. Steve and Two-Bit will be here soon, and if Soda's not already home he'll be coming shortly."

"Only I cum for you."

"Pervert."

"Only towards you."

"We need to get up."

"No." He protested, putting a hand on my thigh. He knew my weaknesses well. I leaned my head against his chest, trying to control myself.

"Don't." I whispered when he started going higher on my inner thigh, trying not to moan. He started to kiss my neck, making my erection to grow harder.

"Kiss me, Darry." I couldn't, especially when I was feeling this way. One kiss on that precise inch of skin and I would lose all self-control.

"Can't. I'm getting up. Stay sleeping if you want." I pushed myself up, practically running out the bed. While I did my hand accidentally brushed past his groin, feeling it twitch in my brief touch. It forced my attention directly to it, making me ache for it as I stared.

I ran a hand through my hair, wiping away the recent break of perspiration on my face. I finally darted my eyes somewhere else, and as soon as I gained some of my lost composure I jogged out the room. I sighed outside the door of the room, letting a breath I didn't I was holding out.

I peaked in through the door to find Pony smiling sneakily. He 's too tempting, I thought as I closed the door behind me.

The guys should be here, but the living room was empty. Then I heard a noise, sounding like it was coming from outside our door. I looked through the crack on our door to find Steve and Two-Bit collapsed on our front porch. I let out a sigh of relief, and opened the door.

"Hey, guys. Why didn't you come inside?" I asked before I noticed something. Steve's eyes were bleary, and Two-Bit's were puffy and red. "W-what happened, are ya'll all right?" I asked trying to keep my voice from rising. I never saw Two-Bit cry, or seen Steve as close to it as now. Whatever them Socs did, they're gonna pay.

"We will be," Steve said. Then he did the weirdest thing, he smiled. Steve Randle smiled. I never even seen him grin to anyone else besides Soda, and he gave a twisted half smile to Evie. But that was all, not this full sincere smile. I didn't even know he was capable of that.

He got up to head inside, and then we turned to Two-Bit.

"You alright, Two-Bit? I said facing him.

"Yay, I think I will be." He said, while wiping his eyes. He smiled too, I definitely missed something.

We all went inside, and once the guys reached the couch the sat down. They didn't even talk, and weirdly I was getting to use to the quiet. So we sat patiently, waiting for Soda to arrive. Where the heck is Johnny?

"Where is Soda?" Steve finally asked. I was getting worried, since quiet was the loudest sound in the room.

"He went looking for you two." I answered

"What about Johnny?"

"I don't know, he just left."

"I can't find them anywhere!" Soda yelled busting through the door.

"Soda-''

"And its all my fault there lost, out in the rain."

"Soda-"

"No Darry, it is my fault. I should of noticed how weird Two-Bit was acting, and I shouldn't have told Steve go out there."

"Soda-"

"Do you think there cold, huddling around a pile of wood they cant light 'cause of the rain? Or what if there beat up, and dying as we speak-"

"SODA!"

"What!"

"Look behind you."

As expected, when he looked behind himself Steve and Two-Bit were there. Close to hysterics, they were trying to keep quiet. He smiled weakly, pink spreading up his face.

"Think this is funny, do ya?" He asked the both of them.

"I never knew you cared so much." Two-Bit said, breaking up laughing on the floor. I seemed like forever since I last heard him laugh.

"Thanks for telling me Darry."

"I tried to."

"Forget it. I understand." He said dramatically, cutting me off for the millionth time. He sat in between Steve and Two-Bit, pouting, once again, dramatically.

"Where's Johnny?" Soda asked.

"Don't know."

"You didn't ask him when he left?"

"He didn't really give me much time. He sort of ran out."

"Still, not like you not to ask."

He was right, Johnny's all alone. And I didn't even bother to ask where. All because of Pony, he's too much of a distraction. Now he's probably cold and alone, and wet.

The door opens and Johnny walks in.

"Hey guys." He said. Sometimes he acts a little to much like Pony.

"Where were you?" I asked from my chair. He looks up at me, startled. Then he lowers his eyes, avoiding my stare. I lower my voice, trying not to scare him. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry Darry." He said quickly, as if at any minute I would belt him.

"It's okay, you got nothing to be sorry for." I tried to say nicely. I smiled at him, trying not to seem threatening. He smiled back.

"Sit, Johnnycake," Steve nearly whispered. He says it nicely, almost too nicely. I never heard him speak that way. Johnny nodded his head in response, eyes still lowered. He sat at the edge of the couch, not looking at anyone.

But he was fine, and this kind of response wasn't new to anyone. This was normal to everyone Johnny was usually around, and if he acted any different, then we should have worried. His behavior was the result of the household he was raised in, and it killed me to see him act this way. But that's the way it is, and to think Pony was close to acting that way. I'm glad I reached him before it was to late.

That night everyone settled down in the living room. Pony continued to bother me by his usual luring nature, while trying not to attract attention to himself by the gang.

"Darry, I'm hungry," Pony whined. I knew that there was something more to it, but I continued to humor his game.

"Well than go get yourself something."

"I want you to get me something."

"Pony, you have two hands and two feet. Go make yourself something. I'm not your slave." He raised his eyebrows to imply that he might want me to be his slave.

"But I don't make anything as good as you do."

"Pony-"

"Please." He stuck out his bottom lip. If the gang wasn't around, I'd bite it. Speaking of the gang, luckily some were too distracted by the show on TV to notice how odd Pony was asking. Others were sleeping, or near sleeping. Only their stubborn will was holding them up, like Soda.

Every once and a while his head would drop down, his eyes would become to heavy, and he'd give in. He would stay that way for as long as seconds to minutes, then he'd spring back to life to repeat the gesture over again.

I went into the kitchen. I'll just scramble some eggs for him, and hopefully get out of there alive. I cracked some eggs into the frying pan, and then I felt a hand on my butt.

"Pony-"

"Sh." His hand went from my butt to the front of my thigh slowly, teasing me. They caressed my inner thigh, rubbing in a circular motion near my groin. My breath caught.

"Not today."

"If you keep denying me, you'll regret it." That brought me quickly out of my trance, and I grabbed Pony's hand. I swung him around in front of me and grabbed him by his waist. I picked him up and sat him down on the counter, gently yet firmly. I grabbed his hand gently and kissed it, then I kissed his cheek.

"What do you mean I'll regret it?" I asked kissing his neck.

"I-I mean next t-time you want to have sex I might not want to." I loved the fact that I could make him stutter. My sweet, smart younger brother was stuttering because of me.

"Is that so?" I said nipping at his sensitive flesh.

"Y-yeah." He turned his face and laid a sweet kiss on my lips. I moaned into his mouth when he deepened the kissed. He laid his small hands on the sides of my face, bringing me closer to him. His tongue lapped out into my mouth, playing with my own. "Please Darry?" Pony asked into my mouth.

"We're too loud. The others will hear."

"I'll be quiet. I promise." I couldn't believe how much he wanted to have sex right now. I knew better than that though, we couldn't have made love. But we could play.

I pulled Pony's thighs forward, slamming our hips together. I wanted this as much as he did, maybe even more. But I was just better at hiding it than he was. I wrapped my hands around his waist and smashed our erections closer together. I slid him off the counter and leaned into him against the fridge. Pony moaned and pulled away.

"Your room." He said breathlessly. I nodded and put him down.

We tip toed across the living room. Careful not to wake the sleeping figures around us, we made it to my room. Once the door was closed I laid Pony down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt while I undid his jeans and pulled down his briefs.

I leaned up to kiss, and lowered myself on him. He pulled away.

"What about your clothes?"

"Like I said, not today. We'll make to much noise."

"Then what are we gonna do?" Pony pouted, and I planted a kiss on disappointed lips.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna give you a hand job."

"Just a hand job?"

"It'll be a good one." I parted his legs and slide my hand down his abdomen slowly until I reached the base of his cock. He gasped softly. It would of been a blow job if I didn't need my mouth to muffle out his moans.

I grabbed his shaft firmly and pulled down. He moaned and I kissed him so it wasn't as loud. Like before, Pony's small hands fisted the sheets. His knuckles turned white from having to hold such a strong grip.

I started gently pulling up and down, getting hard myself from watching his reactions. His flushed pink face broke out in sweat and his breath came in, in labored gasps. I kissed his neck while I continued to work on him, enjoying the passionate moans he made in my mouth.

He was close to coming, and he grabbed my shoulder when he released into my hand. I lapped it up and held him, until his breathing returned to normal.

"That, was good." He spoke, sounding a little winded. "But what about you?"

"That was all I needed today, just to make you content."

"That was corny."

"I was hoping it worked anyway."

"It did, but your still gonna regret it." I looked at him. Was he kidding me? His voice broke through my train of thought. "I still wanted to go the whole way."

"I'll be able to take whatever you have planned as revenge."

"Believe me, you won't."

I ignored the threat. I mean really, how bad could it be?

_Hope you guys enjoyed. Review please!_

_P.S.-Do you want Stephen to stay into the picture? Or do you want them to break up, and have Stephen dissapear like a bad dream? Tell me in your review! Or whenever, take your time in thinking this over.Feel free to email me to tell me._


	16. Chapter 16

_I am sooo sorry I took forever guys! Im seriouse! I was stuck with a house full of drama, moving (Im not sure when though) and missing school. Then when I finally went back I had a ton of make up work. I know what your thinking, excuses excuses. I hope you still love me, though! Enjoy, and dont forget to review please!_

Pony's POV

I slid out of Darry's strong hold and slipped out of bed. He looked so calm, so young, when he was asleep. I planted a kiss on his temple, and then on his slightly parted relaxed lips. I hurried out of his room, I was gonna follow up on my revenge. If Darry doesn't think I'll carry it out he has another thing coming to him.

I started to cook some eggs when I felt strong hands wrap around my waist. They brought me back firmly to rest against a hard erection and a muscular chest. I let out a small gasp when I was pressed against it more. Lips gently nudged my neck and a tongue lapped out for a quick second against my skin.

"Morning Pony." Darry whispered against my ear. I struggled out of his grip and faced him. I grinned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did you forget my little threat yesterday?" I smiled wider when realization dawned on his face.

"You weren't serious, were you?"

"I was, and I still am."

"Are you?" He said sucking my neck possessively. I shivered and leaned into his touch. Well, it wouldn't hurt to delay the plan.

Then it hit me. A new plan came into view. One that will make Darry never deny me again, for fear that I might use it against him. I will lean into his touch, his caress. I'll let him do anything to me, anything that might give me pleasure. Then I'll tease and tempt him with my touch that he'll feel so overwhelmed that he's ready to burst with lust. Just when he reached that point, I'll stop.

I won't touch him, or give him pleasure, or cause any relief from the heat that will gather in his groin. Darry will never deny me again, because this small act will be torment for him. Now he'll know how I felt last night (even if I did get a little bit of relief, it was small compared to what I really wanted)

I moaned against him, just to drive him crazy. Judging by his reaction, I succeeded. He turned me back around so my back was facing him. He pulled me close and stroked my inner thigh, making me moan. This time it wasn't planned, but that only seemed to drive him crazier. I felt all the blood flushing out of my face and gathering in my aching need. Darry inched up my thigh, closer to it while he used his other hand to crush me against his member through his jeans.

"They won't be up yet, Pony. Wanna go to my room?" Darry asked, sounding seductive. I grinned, I had him right where I wanted him. I turned to face him and brought his face down for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me closer against him, almost lifting me up off my feet. I moaned and shuddered when I felt his erection up against mine, whimpering into his mouth. He brought me even closer, and then cupped his hand over my butt and rammed me closer to his crotch. I trembled in his grasp, but held myself together. The plan must go on, and this was a battle I had to stay in control of.

He tried to swing my legs over so they were wrapped around him.

"We better go before I take you right here on the floor." I don't think so, I thought to myself as I unwrapped myself. Darry looked at me.

"Do you wanna walk to my room?" Darry asked curiously.

"No." I said simply, letting him keep guessing what my intentions were.

"So, do want me to carry you?"

"No." He was confused now.

"You don't want to walk, but you don't want me to carry you. How do you plan on getting to my room? By dragging yourself?"

"Nope," I said. Then I thought,' keep guessing Darry'.

"Then how do you plan on getting there?" I looked at him and smiled. "You don't plan on getting to my room." Bingo! I knew he'd catch on eventually.

"We can't." I said, mimicking his speech from yesterday. "We're too loud. The others will hear." Darry looked amused as he smiled at my impression of him.

"You're not serious, are you?" I smiled wider.

"Yep. See ya, Darry." Then I skipped away, being sure to shake my butt. I knew his eyes were on it.

Steve's POV (lets see what's he thinking)

Dark, wide eyes stared back at me as I lowered myself onto the fragile body. Our skin slicked with sweat as I entered him, a small gasp escaping his full small lips. I bite his bottom lip and held it there as I sucked on it. Our moans in rhythm to our thrusts, small hands wrapped around my neck. Head buried in the crook of my neck, and as we climax, his teeth were pressed firmly into my skin.

I look at him, and the expressive eyes lower into submission. I kiss each eye and lift the pretty face up so our eyes can meet. I kissed him and held his trembling body, making sure never to let the face fall lower again. When we break for breath he looks expectantly at me. I say what I mean, and apparently that's exactly what he wants to hear.

"I love you, Johnny." He smiles and I feel my heart skip a beat and then jump wildly. He opens his mouth, as if to say something...

"Steve, wake up! Come on man." I spring back up to reality, sitting up on the bed. "Easy, you almost broke my nose." Soda says. I feel around myself, and notice (much to my embarrassment) that the bed is wet. Soda smiles, and I feel the heat rush up to my cheeks.

"Um, I-"

"I don't want to know." He said, smiling at my embarrassment. "Lets get these sheets changed before Darry comes in."

As the afternoon approached, I realized I couldn't stop thinking about Johnny. That morning when I went to the living room I saw him asleep on the couch, as usual. He was curled up into a ball, his feet pulled up to his chest with his hands wrapped around them. He looked so innocent and defenseless, I just wanted to lift him up to my lap and hold him.

"Steve, what's with you buddy? You've been daydreaming all day. You're getting to act more like Pony." Soda said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Soda. Just got a lot on my mind."

"A girl."

"What?"

"Well, figurin' from last night, I'm assuming that's it."

"No, it's definitely not a girl." I grumbled.

"Well, than what is it?"

"It's nothin'."

"Come on, don't go there. You know it's something if you're worrying your pretty little head about it."

"No really, it's nothing'-"

"I mean the last time you thought this much you thought Evie was pregnant."

"Soda-"

"That's not it, is it?" I was becoming annoyed, and it came out in my voice.

"Soda-"

"Oh God, Steve! I'm gonna be an uncle, _already_. I thought you learned that lesson the last time you thought Evie was pregnant. Are sure this time?"

"Soda-"

"Condoms, condoms, condoms! I told you that a million times. Now ya gonna have to get a house, and pay bills, not to mention how much a baby costs."

"Soda-"

"Don't worry buddy, I'll help you out."

"SODA!"

"What? You know it's really rude to continue to interrupt me. And everybody's been doing that lately, it's getting annoying-"

"Evie's not pregnant."

"Oh, well you coulda said something instead of having me worried." He smiles and then goes back to fill a customer's car. I had the strangest urge to hurt him, but instead I just smiled as he smiled at me. He's a good friend.  
(Later that day)

"Get out! Get out!" My dad yelled at me as a glass was thrown at my head. He missed, mostly. I took the piece of glass out of my hand, and then held it. My hand burned as the blood rushed out, but the pain subsided shortly when I kept it still. I glared at him and headed for the door.

"Fine, I'm leaving."

"Don't come back, you ungrateful piece a shit!" I slammed the door and headed in the direction of the Curtis's house. It was dark, and I vaguely remembered the time. Probably 12pm or 1am, either way they wouldn't mind. Not like it doesn't happen often.

I slipped in quietly, I didn't want to worry Soda over these little cuts. He works in the morning, and so does Darry. I got that day off, luckily. I made my way towards the couch, and laid myself down. I quickly jumped up shortly, realizing that I wasn't the only person occupying that couch.

"Sorry, Johnny." I said when I felt him stiffen under me.

"I-its okay." I looked at Johnny, wondering why he was stuttering. It was only me, and he's known me for years. He couldn't still be nervous around me if I haven't intimidated him, and I didn't.

Then I took a real good look at him. He was trembling uncontrollably, and holding his stomach. He was extremely pale, and his eyes looked feverish. I could bet my life that his dad was drunk and had beat him up again. He was always like this after a real bad beating, and he didn't like people to touch him. His dad had beaten him up real good this time, his eyes looked so unreal and dark against his slightly pale skin.

"Johnny, you okay?" I asked, trying to keep the hurt and desperation out of my voice. There was a long pause.

"M' okay." A weak reply finally sounded. It took all my will power to keep from reaching out and taking the fragile body to my lap and holding him.

Before I could think I reached out and stroked the long, greasy hair out of his face and bewildered eyes. His tear-stained cheeks were oddly warm, and it didn't help soothe my concern for him. So I just continued to stoke his hair, and his harsh breathing calmed down a bit. Soon the breathing evened out and Johnny was fast asleep, and as sleep overwhelmed my senses also I only thought one thing. Johnny.

Darry's POV

If I learned anything today it was this. Pony has will power, and he always keep his word if he wants to. And apparently today he wanted too. He would not give in to anything I threw at him. I almost even gave him another hand job and he still wouldn't give in and let me take him.

Work lasted forever, and the hours rolled by like days. Every minute was agonizing and painful as I tried to concentrate. But I just couldn't stop thinking about Ponyboy. I knew this was going to be a long day.

I was brought out of my thoughts as my bedroom door opened. Pony came across the room and sat Indian style from me, watching me with a smirk. I smiled, maybe he'll let me now.

He crawled down to where I was laying and grabbed my knees. My head snapped up at that as I stared at him. I let them be parted and spread my legs further. If this was his way of apologizing, I was definitely excepting. He unbuckled my belt at a painfully slow pace. I gulped and felt my groin twitch, I was already horny and this was just adding on. He started working my buckle and then pulled the zipper down slowly. He tugged at my pants and I raised my hips so he could easily slide them off. Once he did he pulled down my underwear and stared at my aroused member. He smiled.

"What are doing?" I asked as I watched him stare.

"Looking if I succeeded in giving you blue balls. And I did. How does it feel to be deprived?" He looked triumphant. I wasn't going to lie.

"Terrible."

"Good." With that he patted my erection as if it was a dog and laid down on his side, his back turned to me. I couldn't believe him.

"You're just going to leave me like this?"

"Yep." I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped him over so he was lying on his back and straddled him. I pressed my burning need to his groin and felt him shiver as I tucked my face into his warm neck. He bucked at my hips.

"Please, Pony. I need you _so bad_." I pressed my erection firmly to him to empathize how badly I needed him.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I felt like a child being scolded, as if he was my guardian.

"Yes."

"Are you ever gonna deny me again?" He placed a kiss on my temple, lovingly. I loved him so much.

"No."

"Good, but-"

"But?"

"But everyone's here, and they will hear. You were right, we are to loud." I glared at him. "And I'm not just saying that."

"But I can't wait."

"Sorry." I let out a dramatic sigh and got off him. I had to wait an entire day, Pony will pay for this. I spoke my thoughts.

"You will pay for this, Ponyboy Michael Curtis. This isn't over."

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you think I can't do the same?" There was a pause.

"We can't Darry."

"You told me that already." Ponyboy kneeled in front of me and laid down on top of me. His need was just as aroused as mine. He gasped when he rubbed himself more on it.

"But I can make it up to you." He said with a mischievous smile. Ponyboy reached down and licked the slit of my cock, I wasn't prepared for that so a startled moan escaped my lips. I placed a pillow over my head so the others wouldn't hear me moan, the last thing I needed was to be interrupted so I had no release today.

Pony's hand reached forward and slid under my shirt, exposing my waist. I took off my shirt for him, and he kissed my hipbone. I shivered. He started trailing kisses up my chest, and then he sucked on my left nipple. My breath caught and he kissed and sucked on the other one, making me moan into my pillow.

He started kissing my chest downward until he was at my navel. He dipped in with his tongue and I felt my toes curl. Finally he reached down to my weeping member and took the head of my cock in his mouth. I tried not to buck into his mouth as he slowly started sucking on it. Pony took more of my need in his mouth, he wasn't deep throating it (since it was his first time giving one) but it was enough to make me shake.

Soon his head was bobbing up and down with the intake of my sex, and I managed to keep from thrusting too hard in his mouth. My head broke out into a sweat and I was panting heavily, biting hard down into my pillow while I fisted up the sheets in my hand. I was so close, and I wasn't sure if Pony could take this.

"Pony-"

"I know." As I reached my climax, I couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. He reacted fine to it, and he held my hips firmly as he swallowed some and spat out the rest. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Pony was about as exhausted as I was, and he laid his head on my lower waist. I reached out and pulled him up to me by his armpits. He laid his head on my chest and closed his eyes, I wrapped my hands around him and kissed his head.

"I love you, Pony. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, Darry. Don't worry, I know now." I kissed his head again as I was enveloped by sleepiness.

_Did you like? You guys get a full lemon the next chapter, since you had to wait so long. Thats how much I love you! But only if I get reviews. No reviews, no lemon! Love ya!__PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_You guys probably hate me. I know, I know. I took forever to update. I still love you though! I put a lemon in this one. Does that excuse my absence? Please? I'll update soon next time ok?_

_Disclaimer: I hardley ever do one, but I know you guys know I dont own any of the characters of The Outsiders. Im just another crazed fan, jealose of SE Hinton for creating them. She's a genious._

_Dedication: to ShadowsRun, for correcting all my mistakes. She must have a lot of patience(lol)! Your the best!_

Pony's POV

I was warm, so warm the blanket thrown over me made me sweat. I lifted up my head to be greeted with Darry's neck. I smelled him, he always smelled good. I let my eyes wander up to his face, and the placed a kiss on his halfway parted lips. I took advantage of that and slipped my tongue in, and then pulling away. I smelled and I needed to take a shower. I lifted myself off of Darry's chest and made my way to the bathroom.

The water was cool running down my back and neck. It woke me up pretty quickly too, so since it was so early I decided to linger there for a bit longer. Soda or Darry wont be up in a little while, so I might as well take advantage of that.

I grabbed a towel off our rack and headed to my room. Soda was sleeping like the dead, so I didn't bother with being to quiet. Soda could almost sleep through anything.

I got all my stuff together and decided to make breakfast. I didn't want Darry to wake up early, he needs more rest. He has a long, tiring day ahead of him, and he'll need all the energy he can get. I wondered why I never did this before for him, was I really that ungrateful. I told myself it was just because I never got up this early. Yeah, that's it.

I finished the eggs quickly and uninterrupted, then I stuck them in the microwave there they don't get cold quickly. Darry slept in today, about fifty minutes more. As much as I wanted him to sleep in more he needed to get up. He had to pay the bills, and one day I'll help out too.  
I went in to Soda's room and jumped on the bed. Soda was still asleep and it didn't look like he would be getting up soon, so I jumped up on his stomach harder.

"Mmphnm." He murmured with his eyes still closed.

"Come on Soda, you're going to be late for work." When he settled down again I jumped against his chest.

"Nooo, five more minutes. Please!"

"Sorry, Soda. But you got to get up now."

"Mmm, fine." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and bounced on his chest one more time, just to make sure he wouldn't fall back to sleep.

I went to Darry's room and was surprised to see him still asleep. He just wasn't one to sleep in so late. I jumped on the bed and crawled to his feet and sat in between his legs. His legs were already parted and there was a noticeable lump in between his legs. I pulled the sheets that covered him and stared at his member. I pulled down his underwear softly, so not to wake him. I reached out my hand to touch it, enjoying the heat I felt there and how it made Darry stir. I started to rub it and his eyes snapped open. Wide and confused icy blue eyes looked up at me, and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

I continued to rub up and down his heat, watching his face in fascination. I scooted up closer and lowered my head to kiss him, his hands reaching up and cupping my face. His tongue breached my mouth and teased my own, a soft supple moan escaping his lips. I increased the speed with my hand and he arched his back, pulling off of my mouth. His head slammed back into his pillow, and his faced twisted up in lust and pleasure.

He stared back up at me with heated glazed eyes. They always looked that way when he was close. I increased the speed a bit more and a moan escaped his lips as he bucked up into my hand. He fisted up his sheets like I did when he gave me head, and he moaned again as he came. I sighed and kissed him.

"Good morning to you, too, Pony."

"You slept in late."

"I'm going to start breakfast now."

"Breakfast is ready."

"What?"

"I made breakfast, so you could sleep in." He smiled, and for once it reached and warmed his eyes.

"We're out of hot water!" A call from the bathroom interrupted our thoughts.

"Thank you." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"You deserve more." I got off of him and headed towards the door, turning around briefly and blowing him a kiss.

"Ponyboy Curtis, you come here right now." I stopped and came back over. He lifted me up and laid me flat on his waist. He encircled his hands firmly around me and lovingly kissed me.

"You. Come straight home, after school. Be here quickly." There was a strange possessive and domineering tone in his voice that made me listen. I made me want to run home. He let go and I headed to the living room.

There was a large lump in one of our living room couches. It was too big to be Two-Bit or Steve, it would take three Johnny's. I didn't want to disturb the person, especially a person of that size if the person wasn't a morning person. If it even was a person, there goes my imagination again.

I got my food and started eating. Soda was still changing in his room, so I took his and Darry's out and left them on the table. I turned around when I heard noise behind. Darry was coming into the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist. Taught muscles glistened with either sweat or a light drizzle of the shower. I wrapped my hands around him from behind. He brought my hands up to him and kissed my knuckles.

"Be home soon."

"I will."

(During School, at the Curtis' house)

Steve's POV

I squinted with my eyes still close as light streamed through the window. I snuggled close to a warm back and tightened my grip around his waist. My eyes snapped open.

In my arms was Johnny, and I was too stunned to breathe. Then memory came back to me and I remembered how Johnny ended up asleep in my arms. I gulped and shifted a bit so he wouldn't feel my growing erection. I tried to slip off the couch but the body turned and wrapped its petite arms around my waist and buried his head in my chest. I sighed, and tried to pry his little hands from me without waking him. His dainty limbs only seemed to tighten their hold and shift closer to me.

I grabbed Johnny's arms firmly and gently yanked them from me. After I succeeded, I lifted him up in my arms and got off the couch with him. I was surprised at how light he was; it was almost scary. Then I placed him gently back on the couch. He looked so peaceful yet scared at the same time, like a person who's expecting something to happen but knowing it's not going to happen yet. I brushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes, his beautiful eyes, and tucked it behind his ear.

I watched Johnny curl up into his usual position, and then I watched his trembling form shift so his back was now facing me. I didn't want to stop staring at him; it was the only time I could without him or the gang noticing. So I went behind the couch and peered over it to stare at him. He was so beautiful, but even that word didn't seem to do him justice. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch him so badly. I mean, who would know? He wouldn't wake up, or at least I don't think. But he is a light sleeper.

"But who cares? And who would know if you take him right now?" My inner voice was being extra loud today. I hated it. I wanted to kill it. "Touch him, do it!"

Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up! My hand reached forward and froze midair.

"Just do it!" I barely traced Johnny's cheek and jaw with my finger. He was so soft, so unbelievably soft for such a scared body. I touched his scar, the scar that would be with him for life, and I felt rage fill me. I wanted all Socs dead, not just marked for what they did to Johnny. This Johnny. My friend Johnny.

"Your Johnny." Yeah, my Johnny. I cupped the face in my hands and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. I pulled away as I felt him stir. Dark midnight eyes slowly opened and I held my breathe. Johnny rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Steve?"

"Yeah Johnny?" I waited for the running away, the yelling, for anything. But it never came.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno."

"Did Pony already head to school?" He wasn't looking at me, his stare was cast below. It was expected, but I wished he wouldn't.

"Yeah. We're alone."

"Oh." An image flashed through my mind as I came around the couch to sit beside him. I could feel the heat gather up in my cheeks and in another slightly noticeable area. I stared at Johnny when I sat down, he was looking off into a place I couldn't see.

"Did you sleep okay?" I was hoping he wouldn't remember what happened last night. That I slept with him, so close to his small, tempting body.

"Yeah, a lot better than I normally do." He whispered the last part. "I, I had a dream, t-that I wasn't a-alone." Oh, shit.

"Who were you with?" Half of me was begging that he did know, while the other was praying he had amnesia at that moment. If he did know I could just get it off my chest, but he could hate me for it. If he didn't he wouldn't know how I felt about him, but if he could never know how I feel. Either choice has a bad possibility to it.

"I-I don't remember." I sighed, maybe another time. Johnny got up.

"Where are you going?"

He ran out before he answered.

(After school and work. Their getting it on lol)

Darry's POV

I told myself to breathe, to calm down. But it was impossible when I knew all the blood was rushing out of my head and into another place, a place that drove me crazy with desire. I burst through the door, disappointed to not find Pony already naked and in my bed. Instead he was sitting on the dining room table, eating cereal. It's okay, I can wait.

"Hey Darry." He said spooning another bite in his mouth.

"Hey Pony." I said going over to him. I kissed him and delighted in the flavor of his mouth, tasting of Coco Pebbles and chocolate milk. I held on to him, cupping his face in my hands and deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth, and prayed that I would be able to control myself. What if I went too hard on him and hurt him? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  
I let him go, realizing that he has to breathe. His eyes were glazed over and a deep jade green.

"Let's go to your room, now." I smiled. He was ordering me. He got off the chair and I lifted him up, he wrapped his legs around me and rubbed against my growing erection. I moaned into his neck, and then I carried him into my room. I closed and locked the door behind me, and then gently laid Pony down on my bed.

We took off our shirts and then I bent down at the foot of the bed and started unbuckling his pants. I started to kiss the hair at his navel that led down to his pubic hairs, he moaned and laid down on the bed. I pulled his pants and briefs down, admiring the lengthening of my brother's own shaft.

I held his hips firmly on each side, holding him still. He laid back down on the bed, and held the sheets in his hand until his knuckles turned white. I spread his legs open and teased his portal with my tongue. He gasped, but then remained calm. I started licking his opening with my tongue and Pony's breathing became rapid and labored.

Once I stuck my tongue inside him, he moaned. I did this going deeper and deeper each time while Pony moaned and squeezed his eyes shut in twisted agony and pleasure. I thrust once again, this time going deeper than I ever did before. He nearly jumped and I new I hit his spot, I continued hitting it until he moaned loudly. His shaft was fully erected and leaking out his fluids onto his stomach.

Next I touched his need gently at an agonizingly slow pace. He tossed his head back and whimpered, fisting the sheets in his hand like he did the last time. I continued to do this slowly, rubbing up and down his growing member. His weeping cock was begging for relief, and then Pony pushed my hand away.

"Darry?" Pony barley whispered my name, but the urgency in his voice was clear.

"Yeah?"

"I need you." I smiled. He was so impatient.

"I'm working on it." I returned my hand to his need and he slapped my hand away.

"No, I need you, in me." He was nearly begging me, and that was enough to make me hard. I slipped off my pants and briefs along with my shirt and climbed into bed. Pony shifted into my arms and I held him close to me, I kissed him and rubbed his back. Pony was slowly trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone, he sucked on one of my sweet spots in my neck and I shivered.

I grabbed the lubricant as Pony climbed in my lap. I squeezed some in my hand and slipped a finger into Pony, he held onto my upper arms firmly. I added another and did a scissoring motion inside him, stretching him so I wouldn't tear him later. I slipped another finger and went deep enough to hit his prostate. He moaned and arched his back, hitting my erection.

"Darry."

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm not a doll. I don't break easily, I wont fall apart on you. Why do you always go so easy on me? I can tell your holding back."

"I don't want to hurt you." I wouldn't lie to him, I can't lie to him. He's my Pony.

"You wont. Darry, just let it all go. All your thoughts, don't hold back. I want to feel you, all of you. Okay?"

"Okay." He lifted himself up by his knees and slowly impaled himself on me. He was panting hard, holding onto my shoulders with small, soft hands. I was in a sitting position, my legs crossed almost Indian style and his legs were wrapped around me. I was almost fully in him, one more thrust would do it.

I slipped out a bit and held his hips, then I lifted them up and lowered him back down on me. He moaned and arched his back. He hugged and clawed my back, wrapped around me tight as I continued to thrust in him. The pace quickened quickly and I thrust deeper into him then I ever had before. He wanted me too, but I made sure I didn't hurt him.

The thrusts became deeper, quicker, and harder. Pony was moaning loudly into my ear as the sound of flesh slicked with sweat slapped flesh echoed in the room. The only other sound there was, was the squeaking of the bed that was made because I kept jumping up into Pony.

Besides that there was only Pony and I, together in each other's arms. As I felt Pony contract I knew he was close, I was too. I grabbed onto his hips and I continued to lower himself down roughly into me, he moaned and held onto me tightly.

He came onto my and his waist, clawing so hard I knew he left a mark. My last two thrust were hard, rough, and quick and then I came into him. Filling him up with my seed.

Pony wrapped his arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around his petite waist. I placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, temple, and then his full soft lips. I savored the taste of his mouth like it was the last chance I'd get too.

"I love you, Pony," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Darry. I lowered his tired, sweaty body down on the bed with me on top of him. I didn't let him go, I never would let him go. I would never want to let him go.

_Please review guys, even though I took forever to update. I still love you guys, its not that. It was just my life, family, friends, school, its all hectic. Ihave to much drama at home. Some people (points a older sister) needs to move out and stop taking up space._

_Btw, go check out The wrong side of the tracks award and vote for ShadowsRun for her stories. As you already know, they are Brooklyn from New York and New Feelings. You can vote her for best oc or slash. If you havent read them, go read them. Thier the best, you wont be dissapointed._

_Once again, please review!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey Guys!! I had this chapter written out earlier but Ive been kinda scared to post it. There is a warning to it. So read it, and review. BUT DONT FLAME!!! I will be sooo mad if you guys flame even though there is a warning. Here it is:_

_WARNING- There is a cutting scene in this one. Johnny cuts himself because...well, you'll find out.Enjoy, and sorry for the wait! Love ya!_

Pony's POV

Pain shot through my lower back as I tried to get up, but it was pleasent. It was a good pain. The kind of pain you would get after having somebody fully in you, taking you roughly yet gently at the same time. The kind of pain that was mixed with an undeniable pleasure. The kind of pain you got when Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr. was in you. That kind of pain, a pain that seemed more like pleasure.

Darry had his hands wrapped around me and was slightly on top of me, engulfing me in him. I shifted and slid out, regretting moving so quick. I made my way across the room, wincing every once and awhile. I finally reached my destination, the bathroom. After stripping I turned on the water.

I knew that when I asked Darry to go harder it would hurt, but I never thought it would feel this good. Just thinking about it made me hard. Hands snaked around me from behind and I jumped. Darry kissed my neck, making a shiver run down my spine. When did he get here?

"Hey," he purred in my ear.

"Hey." Darry turned me around and kissed me, teasing my tongue with is own. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my body against his own. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and teased my crack with his finger. I jumped more against him. He brought my face to meet him, there was concern and worry in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" His voice did nothing to hide his emotions. I couldnt help but smile and kiss him.

"Nothing. Just a little sore." His eyes widened even more. "Calm down. Its not your fault your a little, um, big."

"Did I tear you? Are you bleeding? Are you..."

"No, no. Im fine, really Darry. It was great." I smiled again, it was great. I never felt so much pleasure in my entire life.

"Are you sure?" I met his eyes again.

"Yeah. I never felt so, loved." He smiled and my heart melted.

"Well in that case, it makes me just want to slide back into you," Darry's eyes widened and his smile grew at the thought, "And never come out."

"Well, whats keeping you?"

"The gang, you have homework and school, and I got work in the morning."

"Boo," I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted, "Your no fun." Darry looked at me and let his hand trail down my chest, waist, and finally stopped to grip my cock.

"Are you sure about that?" His smile was sneaky and seductive. My smile dropped and my breath quickened.

"Y-yeah." He got on his knees and held my hips.

"Do you want to change your mind yet?" Darry whispered against my member, blowing cool air on it. I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself.

"N-no." He kissed it and I trembled.

"Say it." He blew more air on it and I hissed.

"No." He licked my clit. It was fully erected by now and begging for relief. "Darry.."

"You change your mind?"

"Yes, p-please."

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"Say Im the most fun you've ever had." He put the tip of my dick in his mouth. I nearly lost it then.

"Y-your the most f-fun I've ever had." Darry put more of me in his mouth and sucked, then pulled out.

"Whoes sucking you?"

"You are."

"Who am I?"

"Darry."

"What am I doing?"

"Darry's sucking me. Darry's sucking me good. Suck me Darry. Suck me more." He laughed, and then deep throated me. Darry sucked hard and fast, bobbing his head up and down. I thrusted into his mouth quickley, knowing I was close. He teased me to much, bringing me more to my complesion than I normally last. I grabbed on to his shoulders when I came, digging my nails in his skin accidenty. He swallowed and licked me clean.

He got up and held me, knowing that if he ever let go I would fall.

Johnny's POV

He almost found out, and I was the one to almost tell him. If I would of told him that I had a dream he slept with me (small, ugly me. What would make me worthy of him?) he would know I liked him. Wanted him. Desired him. Loved? Yeah, loved him.

I looked at myself threw an old dirty broken mirror. Short, small, scars and bruises all over. Large, scared looking eyes and black greasey hair, why would he ever like me? I mean I was and always will be short shit to him.

Dally was probably the won that made him go find me, sencing the tension and all. Or he could of just pitied me, thought I was too pathetic to be brought down any lower.

I continued to stare at my reflection self consciously, slowly hating myself more with every glance. I wasnt tough and strong, like Dally, Darry, or Steve. I wasnt dreamy like Pony. I wasnt nearly as good looking as Soda. I couldnt even make people laugh like Two-Bit.

I was just small and scared looking. I was pathetic. I was ugly. No wonder nobody loves me.

I took out my blade and stared at it. Another cut wouldnt hurt, I mean who would notice? Better yet, who would care? It was just me, short ugly pathetic Johnny.

I griped it firmly and pulled up the sleeve of my jacket. I held it to my wrist, just digging it in without breaking the skin. It sort of tickled and hardly hurt at all.

I quit that dragged it across from the edge of my wrist to the other. I did it again a couple inches down from the first one and did it again a couple inches down from that.

It was one for being unattractive, the other for being unlovable, and the last for Steve. The cuts matched perfectly with the other ones, long, thick, and deep. The blood was seeping through my sleeve and I was getting light headed.

I was dizzy and felt a bit sick, and I was overcomed with an overwhelming sleepiness. I sat down on the ground and held my arm, it was covered in blood and it was still leaking out. I guess I went a bit deeper this time.

I was tired, so tired. I wanted to sleep. So I closed my eyes and welcomed it. I welcomed the darkness into my life, to take me away from my pain. I welcomed anything that might free me from it.

Soda's POV (God I've missed Soda, and I hardly get to do anything with him)

"Hey Soda darling!" Clarrisa, a daily customer, called. She came over and kissed me on the cheek.

She was 53, and as Steve would like to describe her, crazy. She wasnt in my opinion, just old and lonely. You could tell she was really good looking when she was young, a blonde even. She had crystal blue eyes, pale pink lipstick, and rosy cheeks.

She dressed in old fashioned clothes, but she had a real sense of style. And not the "I want to be young again" clothes some ladies wore, but the nice decent fashionable ones. She was a real classy lady.

She spoke real fancy like too, like she had a british sounding english acient. Like she was right out of them old black and white shows. I liked her a lot, she sounded like a mother. But she never had any kids, she would of been a real good mother to someone.

Clarrisa always called everybody baby, sugar, dollface, sweety, darling, any term of enderment you could think of. She was in good shape too, for an old woman. Not fat at all, but not all bony and anorexic like.

Clarrisa always did this wierd moving of her hands things when she talked too. Like some hand motions. Once I caught her talking to Steve, and all Steve was doing was staring at her hands. Not paying attention to the conversation at all.

Steve didnt like her that much, but he was as close to her as he'd get to any mother figure. He was only closer to my mom, and that was because she was like a real mom to him. Fussing over him all the time, use to make me jealose.

"Doll, your not listening. Whats got your mind occupied?" She was so kind. God, I really missed Mom.

"Nothing, Im fine." Steve walked through the door. He looked at Clarrisa and gave a fake smile. Its not like he didnt want too, it was just hard for him to really smile.

"Stevey sweety!" Clarrisa called. Steve hated when she did that.

"Hey, Steve-o." Clarrisa went over and kissed him on the cheek, smearing some lipstick on him. She wiped it off with her thumb and Steve cringed, knowing he was turning red. That lipstick made him look like he had a real good blush going on. Like he was extreamly embarrased or something. I just looked at him and smiled sympytheticly.

"Hey Clarrisa," he mumbled grimly. I could tell he was in a bad mood, even more than regular. We needed to talk, and I knew he wouldnt say anything if Clarrisa was there. She caught on.

"I'll leave you two gentlemen alone. It was nice talking to you Soda baby. I'll see you both tommorow."

"Something _really_ to look froward too," he whispered under his breath. Her smile faltered a bit.

"Nice to talk to you too, Clarrisa." I smiled and kissed her cheek, she brightened again.

"Bye." She waved and left.

"Just cause you dont like her dosent mean you can put her down." I poked him in the rib and smiled. He didnt even grin, or at least tried to. I smiled a bit more and finally got a little, bitter, smile.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Not lying."

"Still lying."

"Im as good as can be expected."

"You could be a bit happier." Anyone can be a bit happier, they deserve it. Especially him, he goes through to many things. He sighed and slumped down on the counter. I tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "You know you could tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He looked me in the eye, staring hard and determined. Searching, for what I dont know. "Ever been in love with someone you shouldnt of been with." That was unexpected. Almost the last thing I expected him to ask.

"Well, not exactly. I dont really care who I love, you know. Just as long as I love them. Then it shouldnt matter." He grinned, almost a real one.

"Thanks Soda. Your a genious." He ran for the door.

"Tell me something I dont know." I called before the door shut. I wonder what this is about.

Steve's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Right now I felt as if I could beat Pony in a race.

Soda was right. He always is most of the time about these things, but still. I was so glad he was right. It dosent matter who you love just as long as you love them. I was still scared, something I would never admit out loud but I was. Okay, maybe not scared. Nervous, hell yeah. I was nervous all right.

What would I tell him? How do I tell him? Would he except it? Would he consider a relationship? Would he...would he love me, too? It didnt matter though, before any of this he needs to know. Needs to know how much I adore him, want him, need him, love him.

As I neared my destination I sighed and took a deep breath, then opened the door. It was qiuet. Not a trace of Johnny anywhere. Where was he? Where would he go?

"The lot," I said out loud to myself. I was getting weird. I need to stop talking to myself.

I raced to the lot at a quick speed. Not as fast as before, but close. When I got there I looked around. I didnt see him. I countinued searching the lot frantically, despreately. The I saw it.

There was a crimson stain on the ground. Oh, Johnny.

_"The damn Socs." _I felt anger fill me. I wanted to kill the son of a bitches. I wanted to hit something, anything. When I couldnt find any source of relief I felt like screaming. Then the rage left me as I saw something huddled on the ground. And blood, a lot of blood.

Johnny was lying on the ground, unmoving. I dropped to the floor and felt for a pulse frantically. Finding one I calmed down a bit, yet slow it was till beating strong. I looked at Johnny.

He didnt have any blood on his face, just all over his sleeve and jacket. I gently removed his jacket and found the sorce of the blood. His wrist.

There were long, deep cuts all over his arm. Some were old, and some looked like it just needed a bit of time to heal fully. But three were new, angry red cuts.

I picked Johnny up in my arms bridal style, holding the small, limp, body to my chest. He was breathing so lightly, if I didnt press my ear to his nose I wouldnt of thought he was breathing at all. I headed to the Curtis' house, walking quickley and carefully. I didnt want to drop him.

Why would he do this to himself? They were obviously self inflicted, but why? Why would he mark an already bruised and battered body? He had enough of that already. I looked down at him.

_"He's so beautiful."_ The only thing I agreed with the inner me.

_

* * *

_

_I hope you guys liked it. Dont forget to review (DONT FLAME). And if that scene was that bad to you I wont do another one. Be sure to mention it in the review if it bothered you, if it didnt dont mention it. REVIEW!!_


	19. Chapter 19

_I have missed you guys sooo much! I had been kicked off my computer for a while, but now Im back! Im dancing as we speak! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the delay. Review pretty please!!! I only got 4 reviews last chapter, and it almost made me cry. Almost. I'll update quicker! Thats a promise, I already got the chapter written up. So its up to you on whether I get it out early or not._

Darry's POV 

Pony and I got out of the bathroom in a dream like haze. The bathroom was full of the shower's fog. I dried Pony off with a towel, purposely groping him every once and a while. 

"I gotta go grocery shopping today." I said as I walked to my room, Pony trailing behind me. 

"I wanna come too." 

"Since when do you like grocery shopping?" He smiled. 

"Since I found out you make good company. I wanna keep you company, too." 

"You don't have to come, I'll be fine by myself. I've done it before." I did want him to come though. I hardly ever just got to be with him, non sexual time, that is. 

"I want to." 

"You sure? It's nothing exciting." 

"I'm sure." 

"Okay." I slipped on some boxers and searched my closet for some pants. Pony stuck his head outside my bedroom door, and looked both ways. I laughed, he didn't have a towel on and he wasn't taking the risk of being seen naked. He ran to his room once he made sure the cost was clear. 

I searched my dresser for a shirt. Succeeding in finding one, I put it on and went to Pony's room. 

As I stepped into his room, the first thing I saw was Pony's behind. He was digging in his and Soda's dresser, and his rear was in the air. My stomach clenched, and I gulped. Running really does something to him, he had strong lean legs. Not overly muscled and not weak looking. He had runner's legs. 

He finally found some briefs, and started slipping them on. I watched him eagerly, he hadn't even noticed I was there. 

Pony turned around to go to his closet and nearly jumped back two feet. I chuckled, and a weak smile tugged at his lips. 

"You scared me." I laughed. "It's not funny, I nearly had a heart attack. You could have been anybody." 

"I can understand your concern for being scar-" 

"Startled, I was startled." 

"Okay, okay. Startled. I can understand your concern for being startled, but you shouldn't be so self-conscious. You're gorgeous. It's a wonder groups of girls haven't taken you captive yet." He was blushing badly. 

"Shut up and go away." He said playfully. 

"Did I embarrass you Pony?" 

"Leave, now." Pony pushed me out the door (but he couldn't contain the smile that was on his lips), and closed it behind him. 

I knocked. 

"Who is it?" Pony said, pretending not to know. 

"Open up, please?" 

"Well, who is it?" 

"Darry." 

"Who's Darry?" 

"Your older brother, and the person you are currently sleeping with." 

"And?" 

"And what?" 

"And what else are you to me?" He was enjoying this. 

"Your guardian." 

"And you're a great guardian too." 

"Yes I am, so can I come in?" 

"What else are you to me?" 

"Your slave." 

"What kinda slave?" 

"Your love slave." I said, sighing. 

"Are you?" 

"Yes." 

"Well good for you." He said. 

"So?" 

"So what?" 

"So can I come in?" 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"I'll buy you an ice cream cone." (A/N-I hate ice cream, but I think he likes it. And no, I have no facts to support my opinion) 

"Okay! Can it be chocolate?" 

"Any flavor, and double scooped." The door swung open and Pony came running towards me. He jumped on me and wrapped his legs around me, burying his head in my neck. I held him. 

"You can come in." Pony whispered in my ear and kissed my collarbone. I shivered. 

"Maybe I should buy you ice cream more often." I said. 

"Maybe." 

Steve's POV 

Johnny still hasn't woke since I found him. Which, in reality was five minutes ago. Five long minutes, that seemed to have taken five lifetimes. 

I was scared. For the first time since I was eight I was actually scared. It seemed so long ago since I've felt that emotion, let myself feel that emotion. I usually just ignored it and worked on fixing the problem. 

Now I couldn't, because the problem was lying asleep in my arms. Then every second or so he would tremble, making my heart ache. 

As I finally neared my goal, the Curtis' house, I sighed in relief. I opened the still quiet household and I couldn't help but want to fall over. 

I felt emotionally exhausted, and I couldn't wait till I went back to my getaway. The DX, my job. My other home. I chuckled grimly inside. It's a shame that my other home wasn't actually my home, but my best friend's home. This very house. 

I laid Johnny on the couch. He stirred a bit, but still wouldn't wake up. I removed his coat gently, making sure not to press on his tender bruised arms. 

I went into the kitchen and got a bucket with warm, soapy water and a moist rag. I got the rubbing alcohol out of the bathroom and hurried back to tend to Johnny. 

I dipped the rag in the soapy water and picked up Johnny's arm gently. I pressed the rag against his wrist and let the water drip into the bucket. It was now tinged pink. 

I repeated that process again until all the dried blood on his arm was gone. The bleeding had slowly dwindled so I just laid the damp rag against his wrist and gently placed his hand down. 

I went into the bathroom again and grabbed some bandages (the ones you roll around your arm) and cotton pads. Now was the time for the hard part. 

I went back into the living room and took the rag from Johnny's wrist. The bleeding had almost stopped all together now, but not enough to calm my nerves. I dipped the rag again and rubbed Johnny's wrist with it, then I once again laid Johnny's arm down. 

I grabbed the rubbing alcohol and put some on the cotton pad. Then I gently rubbed some on Johnny's lifted arm. I felt him tense and he made a fist as his face twisted up in pain. 

I repeated that again no matter how much it hurt me to see Johnny like that. I just kept telling myself that it was for his own good. That it would be over soon. That he would feel better again. It helped, a little. 

Finally it was over, and I was glad to stop. I wrapped Johnny's arm up and placed it by his side. It wouldn't be long until he woke up now. 

_I hope that was worth the wait! I love you guys so much, just to let you know. I hope you still love me, even though it took me forever to update. Review please!!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry again for the long wait. My computer wouldnt connect to the internet. Why? I dont know. The next one will be out in two days, so be sure to review if you want it in that time. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Dont forget to review!_

Johnny's POV

I was alone, all alone in the overwhelming darkness. It engulfed me tightly, squeezing the life out of my very soul. I panicked and tried to run, but I was frozen at the spot. I couldn't breathe.

The darkness kept squeezing and squeezing, enjoying my pain. Delighting in my cries, laughing at my sorrow. It wanted to kill me, and it would never let me go...

I sprung up and cringed, regretting moving so quickly. My head hurt, my arm ached, and I felt dizzy. My sight started to blur and a firm hand at my chest brought me to lie back down. I trembled at the touch, and immediately stiffened.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I gazed into the warm, gentle eyes of Steve. Then the eyes went from calm to furious in a matter of seconds and I gasped.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" I began an uncontrollable trembling and I couldn't bring myself to stop. "Well!" Steve screamed and I lifted up my hands to cover myself when his hand rose.

"P-please." I stammered. My hands were still above my face in an attempt to protect myself from Steve's risen one. But all the hands did was lower mine down gently and hold my face in the now, threat less hands.

"No Johnny. I aint gonna hit you." My eyes were fixed on the carpet, trying not to anger him more by looking in his. I was scared to look in his. But his voice was so gentle and kind, almost sweet. When I wouldn't look up he brought my face to meet his eyes. A questioning that needed answering look lied there.

My voice was dry and hoarse, and I felt as if there was a lump in them.

"Why?" Was all he said.

I didn't understand. Why what? Wait, how did I get here? Also, where did he find me? Why did my hand hurt?

As if he read my mind he answered.

"Why did you cut yourself? I found you in the lot almost bleeding to death, with your arms all cut up. I brought you here as soon as I could to fix you up." I gazed down at my hand, noting the bandages wrapped around the cuts.

I remembered now. But how could I answer him. How could I tell him that this actually helped me feel better? That it was the only pain I could control. That when I did it I felt as if it was the only way out of this lightless tunnel. I sunk down into the couch.

His hand reached out and rubbed my head softly, taking my hair out of my face. I felt tears jump to my eyes and they brimmed there. I wanted to die.

He would never understand and that was that.

He soothed me as I cried quietly, and then I felt as if something snapped from inside. Sobs racked my body and I cried unceasingly. I couldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. I was alone on this.

I felt as if I was crying for all those times I should have cried. For all those times I let it in. For all those times the pain I endured was too much and I wanted to die, but I was to scared to end it.

"Please Johnny, stop. It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Come on Johnny, I got'cha. Don't cry." He pulled me up to him and I clung to him for dear life. The sobs didn't stop.

I was leaning on him so much I fell off the couch, but I was caught in his warm embrace. I felt so small in his lap, with his arms circled around me. I felt as if I was wrapped up. He rubbed my back up and down and just let me cry, whispering soothing words in my ear.

After much coaxing and rubbing, I finally stopped. But I felt tired, beaten, broken, and alone. I had a headache that I felt could stop Dally in his tracks.

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Don't be." I was still curled up in his lap comfortably.

"You're not mad?" I felt like toddler being scolded by a parent. Hopefully not my parents, or the punishment would be severe.

"Why should I be? It's not your fault." I blinked, I didn't know. It just always felt as if it was my fault. Anything that happened was my fault, and they would always say it was my fault. It was now just an automatic, and expected thought. But when did I actually start believing it? I guess I always did.

Steve's POV

"Cause it always is." Johnny's voice didn't sound at all like his. It sounded emotionless and his eyes did too, like they were dead. Something was wrong with him.

"No Johnny, it's not. It's never your fault, you never do anything wrong." I shook him. He was staring off into space. He looked as if he was buried deep inside himself. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "Snap out of it!"

Finally he stared into my eyes, and the life came back to them. That was some scary shit, I thought I lost him for good. Well at least his mind, that is.

He looked so tired, so drained from energy.

"Maybe you should get some rest Johnny."

He smiled sleepily, and closed his eyes. His body leaned into mine and he was out. I picked Johnny up and placed him back on the couch, knowing he deserved the much-needed rest.

"Don't worry, Johnny. Things will be different." I whispered. They just gotta be.

Two-Bit's POV

I brought the bottle to my lips and took a slow drink, spilling some on me. I was more than drunk, and no matter how many times I told the bartender I wasn't, I was. I even knew it.

My thoughts couldn't help but drift back to Stephen, as they usually did in my state.

"Another drink." I slurred as I slapped the counter.

"I think you've had enough." The bartender said while polishing a cup.

"Noooo," I slurred, "I aint had enough!" I laughed, the look on his face was priceless.

"Don't you got a girlfriend to see?" I had once brought Kathy with me. The show we made in front of him was unforgettable. But bringing her up only made me think of him.

"No," I snarled, "maybe you should stay outta my goddamn business."

"Alright, alright," he said putting his hands up in mock surrender, "don't have to get so personal about it."

"The fuck I won't." I whispered under my breath. I didn't know why I was in such a bad mood. I never got mouthy with him, no matter how drunk I was.

"Watch your mouth." A regular drunkee (that's what I liked to call the people who came regularly here) said. He was friends with the bartender, and three times as drunk as me.

"Why don't I shut yours?" I yelled at him. He ignored me drank some more, leaning his head on the table.

"What was that, that you said to me?" The bartender asked.

"Nothing." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." He said playfully. We all pretty much knew each other here, and got along fine occasionally.

The door swung open and the bartender had a surprised look on his face at first, but then he quickly hid it.

"What can I get you?" He said friendly. Too friendly. Like he did to the health inspectors. I turned around and had to keep my mouth from hanging open.

It was Stephen.

Ours eyes locked, for a second I forgot to breathe. Than I snapped myself out of daze thinking, why should I get all worked up over him. He wasn't worth the trouble.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I should have said no. I wanted to say no.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Outside?"

"Okay." Once again I thought to myself, I should have said no. But I had to know.

Once we were outside an awkward silence descended upon us. We just stood there, me with my hands in my pockets. Him with his hands fidgeting. Both of us not making any eye contact, looking at anything besides ourselves.

"Look, that night," he paused, thinking about said night, "was a mistake.

She doesn't mean anything to me. And my friends, I had no idea-"

"So you didn't talk about me to your friends as the greaser who wouldn't leave you alone?" I was mad, I couldn't believe how worked up I was getting about this. About this bitch no less.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't think they'd ever see you. And the girl, she's just my bitch. She's just my slut, I only use her for pussy every once and a while. She means nothing."

I couldn't believe this. He actually had the balls to say that to me. He didn't even have the decency to lie to me and say he was just drunk and horny. But to know he used this girl on more then one occasion, I was disgusted. Was I that low to him? Did I mean that little to him?

I made up my mind right there and then about him. All the feelings I ever had about him vanished in an instant. Any doubts I ever had about overreacting on what he did to me was gone.

I was over him. And damn, did it feel good.

"You are a bitch." I said looking him straight in the eye, unflinching. I turned to leave.

"Two-Bit-"

"Go home.

"But-"

"You mean nothing to me anymore. And I never meant anything to you." I headed inside the bar but he grabbed my arm and slammed me back against the door, pinning me there. In a flash his lips covered mine and his hand trailed down my chest and into my pants, cupping my groin.

He wasn't a bad kisser. I expected that feeling I got the last time he kissed me. If it would of been before I would of felt something in me. But there wasn't. It didn't mean anything to me. He didn't mean anything.

"What about now? Do I mean anything to you now?" He had a stupid smirk on his face. I shoved him back and my fist connected with his jaw before he had a chance to blink.

He was holding he nose, staring at me. A shocked look to his face that I couldn't help but chuckle a little at. He glared at me and examined his hands for blood. There was a little.

"That should answer your question," I said smiling. I felt like myself again. It was good to be back.

Darry's POV

It was dark out as we entered the house. Pony and I were carrying bags in our hands, rushing to sit them on the kitchen table.

Steve was sleeping on the floor next to the couch, Johnny occupying it. Pony stared too, smiling a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He answered, all the more smiling.

"Well something must be for you to be smiling so much." He headed to my room.

"Come to bed." He called from there.

"Alright, in a minute." I went to kitchen putting away the groceries. I really wanted to know what was so funny. But if he really didn't want to tell me, I'd never get it out of him.

I went back into the living room. I knelt by Steve's side and shook him awake.

"What?" Steve murmured with his eyes still closed.

"Get on the other couch."

"Okay." He yawned. I knew if I didn't help him he wouldn't do it. He was a dead sleeper, kinda like Soda but not as much. I lifted him up by his arm gently and eased him to the couch. As soon as he got there he dropped dead on it, back into his deep slumber.

The door opened and Dally came in. I was wondering when he was gonna show up. But I didn't ask, I didn't want to know that bad because it usually involved something illegal. He would have told me if I really wanted to, though.

"Hey Dallas."

"Hey Darry."

"The couches are all taken so I'll go get you some sheets."

"Thanks." I got a few sheets and a pillow, and brought it back to him. Then I went back to my room.

"Who was at the door?" Pony asked.

"Dally." I said climbing into bed and spooning Pony up. He kissed my cheek and rested his head in my neck.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight."

_I love you guys so much for reading my story, even though I do suck at updating. So, in honor to my faithful reviewers there is a lemon next chapter. Be sure to review!!!!!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Told you I'd update soon, even if I didnt get a whole lot reviews. Oh well cries pathetically. Just be sure you review now. Lemon at the bottom :)!! Enjoy!_

Johnny's POV

"Hey kid, wake up." Someone ruffled my hair gently and I forced my eyes open. It was Dally.

"Hey Dal, where ya been?" I was so happy to see him, I felt as if I was glowing. I used my hands to pull myself up, and immediately regretted it. It hurt so bad.

"I been around. What the fuck happened to your arm? It looks like shit."

"Oh, nothing."

"Was it your old man?" Dally looked at me, questioning. I couldn't tell him, he'd think I was crazy. Then he wouldn't ever speak to me again. I stared at my arm.

"No, it wasn't him." I whispered, mostly just to say something. He was so disappointed in me the last time I did it.

"Don't lie ta me. How'd that happen?"

"Its nothing Dal."

"Then how'd it happen?"

"I did it." I whispered so low he could hardly understand me. But I knew he heard me.

"Again? Why?"

"I don't really know."

He looked a bit mad, and for a second I almost wished that he would hit me. At least then he wouldn't be so mad. I couldn't stand it when he was.

He pulled my chin up. I closed my eyes hard, he looked like he would hit me.

"Don't do it again." I opened them, and he seemed to soften. I smiled a bit, he always surprised me.

"Okay."

"Do ya need a place to stay, so ya can stay away from him for a while?" I knew when he said him, that he was referring to my old man.

"Nah, I'm good Dally."

"Alright." He ruffled my hair again, and I actually thought I saw a smile.

Steve's POV

If he touched Johnny's hair again I felt as if I would throw up. I could barely pretend to stay asleep as I watched him lift Johnny's cheek. Johnny's soft, delicate cheek.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I faked a yawn and sat up. Johnny looked my way, and gave me another priceless smile. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I smiled back.

I could tell Dally noticed the exchange, and he seemed to make a face. I smiled inside.

"Where ya been Dally?" I asked to break the silence.

"Here and there." He always seemed to answer questions that way to me. Never really answering my question, and leaving me more confused than when I started.

"So are you sticking around Dal?" Johnny asked him hopefully. I glared enviously at Dally, who didn't notice.

"Yeah, apparently I gotta keep my eye on ya again."I wanted to slap him, to grab and choke him. He always has to come and screw things up for us.

I got up.

"Where you going Steve?" Johnny asked.

"I gotta get some air."

"Where at?" Dally asked. Nosy bitch.

"Dunno, around."

"Gonna see Evie? I saw her at the Dingo a couple days ago, and she was hangin' all over this guy." I turned around. I had forgotten about Evie.

"Was she?" I said. I didn't really care. But she could of at least told me she didn't want to see me.

I had my eyes on better things now, I thought to myself as I stared at Johnny. He was looking at the floor, almost sadly.

"Yeah. I woulda told ya sooner but I had business to take care of."

"Oh." I was actually happy for her. At least we both found someone of interest to each other.

"I think the guy's at the Dingo now."

"I don't care."

"We could both go at him, are ya sure?"

"Yeah, I don't care." I was almost no longer mad at Dal anymore. He didn't do anything really, it's kinda stupid for me to be mad at him.

"So, where are you going?" I was almost shocked at how loud Johnny asked. He never really talked like that. He wasn't yelling, but he usually whispered.

"I dunno." I really didn't know where I was planning to go.

"Can I come?" He whispered so low I could barely hear him, but I did. And his question almost left me speechless. He was looking up at me hopefully, as if I could say no to him.

"Yeah." Was all I could bring myself to say. Dally was staring at him.

"All come too." Dally said, ruining the moment.

"Alright."

Darry's POV

Pony was peacefully sleeping in my arms. I kissed his neck softly, delighting in the taste of his skin. Pony stirred a bit, then opened his eyes.

"Hey Darry," he whispered sleepily. His half lidded eyes glazed over from sleep.

I couldn't help but kiss him, he looked so seductive. He responded back by flipping his tongue out and breeching my mouth.

I sucked on it and drank in his flavor. Everything about him had a hint of chocolate. Even his essence.

I kissed and sucked on his neck, continuing until I made him moan. I went down to his nipple, sucking and gently biting him. He threw his head back and moaned again, his body shuddering.

He sighed and arched his back, making a little thrust into my waist. I did the same to the other, creating the same results. He bucked against me and wrapped his legs around my waist. I smiled.

I made my way down his mid section, dipping my tongue into his navel. Pony grabbed on to my shoulders and gripped them. His breathing was fast and labored.

I kissed the hair that started a little below his navel, they went down like breadcrumbs leading to his treasure. He was a treasure, my treasure.

I paused and looked up into his grayish-emerald eyes.

"Tell me what you want." I said with my nose buried in the soft curls of his

treasure.

"You." He answered with his eyes closed. I smiled again.

"How do you want it?"

"What do you mean?" Pony asked.

"I mean, do you want it fast or slow?" He smiled.

"Fast."

"Okay."

"And hard."

"Pony-" He grabbed my face with his strong, petite hands.

"Make me scream, make me cum like I never have before. Make it hard for me to even walk without feeling you in me." I swallowed. I wanted to take him right now, and make him scream my name.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

I swiftly took off his boxers and kissed the tip of his cock. I reached over to my side and slipped my hand under my mattress to retrieve the lube. I squeezed some in my hand and entered a finger into Pony. Another was quickly added, soon after a third.

I took off my boxers and stared at Pony.

"You sure?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded.I grabbed his lean legs and rested the calves on my shoulders. I positioned myself over his portal, and with one quick hard thrust I was in. Pony let out quick a cry, and then signaled me to keep going.

I rocked into him hard, pushing into his abandon. Savoring in his tightness, it seemed like no matter how many times I would take him, he was never broken in. Pony was always an irresistibly tight fit. He broke out into a deep sweat as I started pounding into him, hard.

I continued to thrust roughly into Ponyboy, he gripped my forearm and dug his nails into my skin. His moans left no doubt that he was enjoying this, but the pain he felt was also evident. Our sweat-slicked skin was the only thing we both were wearing. But on him, he never looked so gorgeous.

As we neared our peak, I plunged almost violently driven by desire. His pent up lust spilled up into my abdomen with excruciating force. My seed shot in him, filling his inner sanctum. We laid together gasping, staring into each other's eyes.

He smiled, bringing us both out of our trance.

"You are, total, fucking, heaven-" He was gasping between sentences. My mouth fell open, I never even heard him curse.

"Since when do you curse?"

"Well, you're a bad influence on me."

"I hardly ever curse."

"Yeah, but when it slips we all hear it."

"I'm sure you've cursed before." His cheeks turned red.

"Sure, I just have the decency to not curse around you."

"Yeah right. You probably did and I just didn't catch it." His lips crashed into mine and cut me off.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

_Please review!! I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, be sure to tell me in your review. Or you could just email me. I dont care which, just as long as you review!!_


	22. Chapter 22

Steve's POV

We all walked in a comfortable silence. Johnny was quiet, as usual. I didn't feel up to talking, and Dally wasn't saying nothing either. We were all lost in our thoughts.

Stupid Dally, this was supposed to be our time. His time, my time. And then he had to go and ruin it for us. Bitch.

"So what's new, Dal?" Johnny said, deciding to break the silence.

"Nothing much. What's new with you, Johnnycake? Any new love interest?" I froze. Why would he ask that?

"N-no. Why ya ask that?" Johnny braved a look up at Dally.

"No reason. There's just something different about you."

For a second I thought he looked my way. I felt my heart skip a beat. Was he staring at me? He _was_ staring at me. Out the corner of his eye, he was looking at me. Why?

Sure I liked Johnny, but why would he ask Johnny that? Johnny didn't like me. Johnny would never like me, why would he? I'm a bum, myself.

I work at a dead end job. I make barely enough money to put clothes on my back, much less food on the table. I could never buy him things, or take him out to some place nice.

There was no good reason for him to like me. I didn't have anything to offer, I wasn't worth two cents. And I bring a whole lot of trouble with me.

The only thing I could give him was my love, and a promise that I would never hurt him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

"Like what?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. But there's definitely something different about ya."

I realized we were headed towards the Dingo. At least I thought we were. We were just randomly walking to places, but this was the path that lead to the Dingo.

Once we got there, I didn't want to head in. By the way Johnny was looking at the place I could tell he didn't either. Dally was studying us both.

"Ya'll wanna go in?"

"Nah, I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Come on then Johnnyc-"

"Neither do I." He whispered. I looked at him. I thought for sure he would go in with Dally, just for the reason that Dally was going in.

Dally looked at me again. The same searching stare he gave me earlier. Almost glaring at me, as if I could answer some of his questions.

"Well alright then. I'll see ya Johnny, Steve."

"Bye Dally," Johnny said.

"Bye." I stated bluntly.

"And Steve?" Dally stopped us.

"Yeah?"

"You take care of Johnny for me now, you hear?" I stared at him.

"Sure." I answered, and I think I felt myself smiling. Just a little.

The walk home was silent. Johnny barely looked up to see where he was going. There was a slight shivering in his form, maybe from the cold, I didn't know.

"I wonder what Dally was talking about." I mumbled absentmindedly. He didn't reply. He was extremely quiet and dazed out, and I put my arm over his shoulders. He trembled.

"What's the matter Johnny?" I asked, concerned that I offended him.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." But his voice sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. I turned around to face him, holding his forearms in my hands. I pulled him into a hug and held him close.

"It's okay Johnny. What ever it is, you can tell me." I let him go and held his forearms, looking at him. "Tell me." He looked hopelessly at me, as if struggling to tell me something.

"Steve, I, I uh. I-I-"

"Tell me." I pleaded softly. He looked flustered, and his cheeks were staining an adorable crimson color. "Come on Johnny. You can trust me."

He reached up and wrapped his hands around my neck, standing on his toes. And even as his face came closer, even as the mere inches between us disappeared, it didn't sink yet what was happening. Until his petal soft lips embraced mine, and I felt all the lust I had for him unleash.

I grabbed him and crushed our bodies together, bringing my arms around his small waist. My tongue tasted his lips, asking for entrance, which was happily given. I tasted the inside of his mouth, hearing him moan softly and wishing I could hold him to me forever.

Then it was gone, like a breeze on a cool summer's day. The petite body against me vanished, his warmth the only thing lingering behind. I felt cold without him. He was my warmth, my light.

Johnny ran in the blink of an eye, and I couldn't believe it was only seconds that the kiss lasted.

Darry's POV

I made my way out of bed softly, trying not to wake Pony. I went to take a shower, and found the house surprisingly empty. Where's Soda?

A noise in the kitchen answered my question; this was about the time he woke up.

"Morning Soda."

"Morning Darry." He grinned halfheartedly. At least that was one thing that would never change.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the water as I slipped in. The heat of the shower melted some of my stress away. But there was still some doubt in me.

What was I doing? Taking my own brother, wasn't that wrong? What would Mom think? What would Dad think? All these thoughts ran through my head, and I didn't even know where they were coming from.

I was fine today, or at least I thought I was. But I knew that in the back of my mind, this was bugging me all along. How could this have happened?

I turned off the water and got out the shower. I had a lot of wrongs to make right, and I had my mind made up right away. This needed to stop.

I sighed. How was I gonna tell Pony? He was definitely not going to like this, but it was for his own good. Would he understand?

Better yet, would he hate me? A lot of stress to put on me right before work, at least I'll have time to think about it.

Johnny's POV

I ran as far as my legs could take me. I couldn't believe it, I was such an idiot. I was so stupid, how could I have done that to myself?

He probably hates me, know I'll never be able to face him. See him, see his breathtaking smile. When he smiled his fang teeth would light up, as if he was some vampire god.

I fell to my knees once I hit the lot, tears running down my cheeks. What was the matter with me? Why didn't anybody love me?

I wanted to die, and once again I felt that hopelessness feeling crept up in me. I laid myself down and cried myself to sleep.

Steve's POV

Where was he? I was running frantically, searching for my Johnny. Then I stopped, the lot. He must be at the lot.

Once I reached the lot I found Johnny, huddled on the floor. I knelt by him and shook him slowly.

"Come on, Johnny. Wake up." I whispered urgently. Was he hurt? Johnny's small form stirred, and soon those beautiful eyes fluttered open. I smiled.

He looked up at me frightened, gasping when he saw it was me. I stroked his soft cheek.

"S-steve, I-I-I-I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered so bad I could barley make out his jumbled words. I placed a finger to his lips.

"What do you ever have to be sorry for, Johnny? You don't do anything wrong." I lifted it him up and held him close to me.

Johnny cried in my shirt, his soft sobbing wetting me. I ran my hands up and down his back, trying to soothe him. I didn't understand why he was crying, he did nothing wrong.

In fact, he just made me love him more. If that was actually possible. Finally, his crying ceased and he pulled against me. He looked up at me with expressive tear brimmed eyes.

"You're n-not mad at me?" How could I ever be mad at him?

"Johnny," I sighed, feeling as if my heart would burst with love for him, "I love you." His eyes grew wide with shock.

"I,I love you too." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. I felt as if my heart had finally burst with the love I carried for Johnny.

My hand reached out to stroke his cheek, wiping the tear away. I pulled him firmly to me, until I could finally taste his lips again.

I moaned before I could catch it, but it was muffled by Johnny's soft lips. I felt Johnny surrender to the kiss, and I held him firmly against me.

We broke away, merely for breath. Only I felt for sure that I needed him more than breathing, he was a necessity for life itself. I cupped his face in my hand, my thumb caressing his cheek and then lips. I wanted him. Now.

But I knew it was to soon, Johnny would be scared. I could see the fear in his eyes, the eyes that would always betray his emotion.

"Come on Johnny, let's go home." I said. I lifted him up, never breaking eye contact with him. It was the first time he ever looked me in the eye.

"Okay." He replied.

Johnny's POV

I couldn't believe it. Steve had said he loved me. Me, he loved _me_. Then he kissed me, and I found myself aching for his touch. His caress, I have never been touched so sweetly. As if I was a fragile porcelain doll that would break if handled the wrong way.

I sighed, was I dreaming? I pinched myself, just to make sure and I was surprised that I enjoyed this feeling of pain. It was the pain of realization that Steve loved me.

But what if he was lying? Then what? I couldn't bear to live with that thought after I had felt such kindness from him. From a guy who never showed kindness to anyone except his best friend.

Nobodies gonna love me better than him, or at least take the time to lie to me as good as he did. Nobodies ever made me feel this way, so I'll enjoy the comfort. Even if it's just pretend.

I looked up at him and found him staring, I looked away quickly and tried to hide my blushing. I smiled, if he was lying he was a pretty good liar. Maybe, he wasn't lying. I smiled again, hanging on to that word of faith for better things.

Maybe.


	23. Chapter 23

Darry's POV 

I arrived from work with a heavy heart. How was I gonna break this to Pony? I kept reassuring myself this was all for the best. That Pony would eventually understand, that he'd thank me later for ending this. But it wasn't working, I knew deep down he'd always hate me for this. I would too.Soda was at work, and Pony should be arriving shortly. I sat down on the couch, trying to read the paper. 

My plan was to remain emotionless throughout this whole thing. Not show that this mattered to me, not show how much this was breaking my heart. Maybe if he sees me calm, he'll react the same way. 

The door swung open. 

"Hey Darry." Pony said, coming over and making himself comfortable in my lap. He reached forward to kiss me, and I held him back. 

"We need to talk." He tried to smile, but it quickly vanished. "Pony," I whispered, hoping for the best. "This needs to stop." A confused look appeared on his delicate face. 

"What- What are you talking about?" He sounded a bit mad, and all my hopes for the best quickly disappeared. "What needs to stop?" 

"This, us, we need to stop. It's not right." His face looked impossibly blank, like the quiet before the storm. And the storm soon followed. 

At first he looked mad, almost irritable, and then a look of confusion, and then this overwhelming look of sadness. Of such deep hurt, and I promptly restrained myself from saying anything else. 

He got off my lap, and I watched the tears form in his eyes. 

"How could you say that?" Pony's voice was thick with emotion. "How could you say that like it's nothing? Like I'm nothing?" 

"Look, I'm only doing this for your own good-" 

"What? Now you're using that excuse, that it's all for my own good." I thought he would start crying. But the tears just stood still in his eyes, as if just one more push would send him over the edge. "I can't believe you. I h-hate-" He didn't finish. But I already knew what he was gonna say. The tears overflowed and fell down like raindrops, slowly breaking me. 

Pony's POV 

I stopped talking, letting what he said sink into me. I couldn't believe it, did he know how much he was hurting me? Did he know that no amount of physical pain could compare to what he was saying to me? I was hearing things, I had to be. Or I was dreaming, that's it. I'm dreaming. 

But I was lying to myself again, like always. But never believing me. I ran to my room, and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around myself. I wanted to go bury my head somewhere, just to avoid this shame, confusion, and sadness. 

How could I be so stupid? I thought as my tears fell, I hugged myself feeling defenseless. Then a thought struck me that hasn't for a some time now; I wanted my Mom and Dad. 

I wanted Mom to hold me, and tell me it was alright. I wanted Dad to tell me reassuring words, and remind me of happier times. Times that would never come now, because they're gone. 

But what would they think now? Of me and Darry having sex, loving each other in different (yet still the same) ways? I cried harder now, that thought of my parent's disapproval breaking my heart. 

Would they still love me? Now it seems as if no one loves me, and the only security I had, of someone loving me, flowed down my cheeks with my tears.I sat up and went to my window, opening it up and getting out. I had to see someone, and maybe Soda would still love me. 

Steve's POV 

I prayed that this was actually happening, that Johnny had really said he loved me. I sighed, looking at his beautiful face. I wanted him so bad, it hurt. But I didn't want to scare him, so I'm gonna take it slow. 

Johnny shyly looked up at me, blushed and quickly looked away. I smiled, he was so sweet and innocent. I placed a finger on his cheek and traced his jaw with it, eliciting a startled gasp from the small boy. I brushed his lips with the finger, tracing the shape and curve of it. 

"You have no idea how much I love you Johnny, and you'll probably never know." I whispered in his ear. He looked up at me with a look so sweetly I thought I'd die from it. 

His soft lips parted, and then he stuck the bottom under his top teeth. The single most erotic thing I've ever seen. I couldn't help it when I brought his face towards mine, closing the gap between us. 

I didn't care if anyone saw, I was crazy. I wanted the world to know, I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs. I loved Johnny Cade, and I never would stop loving him. 

Soda's POV 

I finish wiping a spot off oil off a brand new mustang. It was a Soc car, and I was surprised she let me clean it, I practically had to pry the keys off her. 

I was about to start preparing to go home when Pony burst through the door and into my arms. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and his eyes and nose were red. 

I felt a surge of anger over my brother's anguish, and I wanted to kill whoever hurt him. I squeezed him tight, rubbing his back as he wailed. 

"Pony, baby, what's wrong?" He just continued to cry, then I heard inaudible words. "What?" 

"N-nobody loves me." He whispered through the tears. I felt my heart drop, what would make him think that? 

"Honey, your crazy. Everyone loves you, especially me. Mom loves you, Dad loves you, the gang loves you, Darry loves you." He cried even more. 

"No, no, no. They don't love me. How could they?" 

"Cause you're a good boy, Mom and Dad are real proud at you. Darry and I are too, you're the smartest one in the gang. And your one of the nicest, and sweet. You're so considerate of others Pony, who wouldn't love you?" 

His crying slowed down, being comforted by my reassurance. I meant all of it too, whoever didn't love Pony was crazy. His breathing calmed and I pulled him back to examine his face, I wiped the tears away. Like Mom would of. 

I brought him close and kissed his forehead. I held him until the tears stopped. It hurt me to see him that way, but leave him to deal with it on his own. He was still a baby, in many ways. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ready to go home?" 

"Let's go." We headed out the DX, when we saw Steve and Johnny, kissing. Soda stopped in his tracks. 

"Oh shit." He whimpered. I looked up at him, surprised at his language. It was enough to almost make me smile. Then I paid attention to the guys before me. 

If Johnny liked him, Steve must be a good friend. But right now, his happiness only made me miserable. Everyone was happy except me. Even Two-Bit was back to his usual self again. 

I felt a wash of shame, I should feel happy for Johnny. He was my best friend, and he was there for me when I told him of my happiness. Of me and Dar- 

I stopped my self from finishing that thought, it was still too fresh in my mind. I felt tears spring up in my eyes, and I blinked them back. I would not think of him. 

But how could I not? I lived with him, he supported me. Without him I would be in a boys home. I should be making this easy for him, and here I was making his job harder. 

But he was the one that kissed me. Why should I have to keep feelings that he stirred up in me? It wasn't fair, yet again nothing in my life was. And Darry's life ain't that easy either. 

I sighed, I was so confused right now. Maybe tomorrow will be better. As long as I avoid Darry, that is. It was going to be weird to sleep in my own bed again tonight. 

"Am I seeing things?" Soda's voice broke through my thoughts. 

"Nope, it looks like they're kissing to me." He looked at me. 

"And you're not surprised by this?" 

"Not really. You could tell they liked each other." 

"I never could tell." He whimpered. I looked at him. 

"It's not your fault Soda, you've been busy." 

"But I still always notice." 

"Well, you can't notice them all." I was a bit shocked he couldn't tell, yet again they were very quiet about it. So were me and Dar-. Someone, I would call him someone. 

Soda's POV 

What do you mean I can't notice them all? I felt like saying that I always notice, that was just my thing. I noticed as good as Mom, well, maybe not that good. But good enough, you had to be extra sneaky to hide something from me. 

I stared at them. They did make a good couple, Johnny was everything Steve wasn't and vice versa. I smiled, I was happy Steve had someone to take away his hurt. 

Then it hit me, that day he came to speak to me. I should of known, I thought excitedly. He pulled Johnny firmly to him, smashing their bodies together. I got worried, what if someone saw? 

"Steve! Johnny!" They broke apart as if they been stunned, looking up at me wide eyed. I smiled, reassuring that I understood. Johnny looked down, but Steve understood. 

He led Johnny up to us. Johnny was blushing and trying to look at me, it made me a bit sad. He should know that I would understand him. I loved the gang more than my life. 

"Hey guys." I spoke first. 

"Hey." Steve said. Johnny managed a small hi. 

"Soda, can I talk to you?" Steve asked, I looked at Pony. He smiled, and I left to talk to him in private. 

"What's up? Besides you and Johnny." I smiled. He smiled back. "Are you happy?" He practically beamed at me. 

"Yeah, I am. What do you think?" I smiled wider. 

"Anything that makes you happy, makes me happy." 


	24. Chapter 24

Pony's POV 

Soda left to talk with Steve and I pulled Johnny aside, trying my best to put on a smile. By the look on Johnny's face, I could tell it wasn't working. I quit pretending and I let the tears explode, clinging to Johnny. 

He held me, trying to calm me down. Whispering soothing words in my ear, I tried to control my sobbing. But the more I tried, the worse it got.I felt broken, how could he do this to me? Did this mean that he didn't love me? By thinking that I ended up wailing, wetting Johnny's shirt with my tears. He didn't seem to care, and just continued to comfort me. 

"Pony, if it's Steve, talk to me. Please don't cry. We can work this out." He whispered. I continued to cry. "Shhh, it's alright." 

"N-no, it's not, it'll never be!" 

"Yes it will Pony, calm down." After I felt as if I was fine, I pulled back. I pretty much ruined my pride in front of him, he probably thinks I'm a baby. "So, what's wrong?" 

"It's not you. It's not Steve, it's, Darry." I told him, trying to keep from crying as I said his name. Johnny looked at me sympathetically. He understood what I was getting at. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Pony." 

"I'm okay." I said, but even as I said it, I didn't believe myself. I didn't feel okay. Johnny stared at me uncertainly. 

"Wanna walk around?" I nodded my head, and we started heading don the road. 

Steve's POV 

I hugged Soda thankfully, and he looked at me a little oddly. We haven't hugged since we were fourteen, and we thought ourselves beyond that. I guess you never get too old for a hug. He patted my back, and held my forearm firmly. 

"I'm glad your happy Steve." I smiled. 

"Thanks." We went out to the see the Pony, and my Johnny. But they were nowhere to be seen. I looked at the sky, it was getting kinda late. I looked at Soda, who looked a bit nervous. 

"I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden." He whispered, mostly to himself. I tried to brush it off, but I kinda did too. Kinda, that is. 

Darry's POV 

I looked at the wall in front of me, trying to blank my mind. He hates me, and it was all my fault. I should of made him stay with me, helped him understand. Let him know that this hurt me too, that I still loved him, in both ways. 

As a brother, and as a lover. If we continued this, we would just end up growing apart anyway. I knew he was still attracted to girls (by a brother's instinct, or what I liked to call it) and I was too. Girls would sweep him up and take him away, I knew it would happen. 

Soda's POV 

I couldn't shake the feeling I had, it was like a bad cloud following me around. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. The tension hang in the air, and it felt like you could cut it with a knife. I felt really uneasy about all of this. I only got these weird feelings when something really was going to happen. 

I remembered the last time this happened, and that was a really bad one. It was worse than this one, it was the day when Mom and Dad died. I felt all the blood rush out of my face at that thought, was Pony going to have that similar fate? I brushed the thought away, and slapped myself for thinking that. That could never happen again. 

"You okay?" Steve asked, staring at me weirdly. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I replied, putting on a smile. I would never let anybody know that I have to force myself to smile sometimes, even when I don't want to. They don't need to know all my problems. 

Steve's POV 

I could tell he was lying, but I didn't have the heart to ask. I'm too wound up in my own joy to have it affect me too bad. Whatever it is, he'll tell me eventually. He always does. I patted him on the back, grinning at him. 

"Sure you are." I told him. "Lets start looking for them."' 

Pony's POV 

Johnny and I walked a couple blocks in silence. There was nothing to say, though silently I was hating myself. I should be happy for Johnny, not put all my sadness on him and ruin his time. 

I cant believe what a baby I've been. I mean, how many times am I going to cry in one day? What am I, three? I sighed, it still hurt to think about it. Like if I thought too much on it, I would start bawling again. But I refused to, I wasn't going to cry again. 

Johnny looked over at me, his glance questioning me. I knew he was wondering what I was thinking about. I didn't want to tell him though, not this time. Not yet, anyway. I looked away from him, I'll let him guess what I'm thinking. 

I could feel Johnny's eyes continue to stare at me, boring holes into the side of my head. I wonder what he's thinking about? How much I've cried today, I guess. I silently hated myself for crying in front of him, for showing how weak I was. 

No one needed to know that, maybe this all in my head. I can't wait to see him, to see if he still had that look in his eye for me. But he's leaving and I don't know what I'm going to do, and I can't go on without having him loving me. 

I remembered today perfectly, and I keep thinking about it over and over in my head. Like a movie rewinding itself, over and over again until it made me sick. In my mind I can't help but question, what if he loves someone else? 

Even when I tell my self to move on, I cant help but be afraid. It's so hard to express this feeling, because no one compares to him. And no one will ever love him quite as strongly as I do, want him like I do. He was mine, but that was the key word. Was. 

I brushed the thought away, that wasn't it. He didn't love anybody else, he just doesn't love me anymore. The thought sprung tears to my eyes, he didn't love me. I blinked the tears away, refusing to cry. 

Now I'm on my own again, and I can't help but think back to those moments we had together. When he was in me, filling me completely. When the pain felt unbearable, and he kissed that feeling away. That was something I would never forget. 

When he would hold me close, and make everything in the world seem all right. Even when my sorrow for everything that happened in Windrixville seemed too much, he was there. Darry was there to make it better for me, to make it seem less horrible. 

"Pony?" Johnny's voice broke through my thoughts, and warm, concerned eyes looked up at me. "You alright?" 

"No." I answered honestly. "But maybe I will be, just not now." I sighed, and took a deep breath, as we headed in the direction of home. 

It was dark when we got there, and silent. Unbearable silent, well, at least I was. Dinner was on the table, and it smelled great. I was grateful to Johnny for staying over, and of course Steve did too.I looked down at my plate, and played with my food with my fork. No one seemed to notice, though every time I looked up Johnny was staring at me. He still wore that same searching gaze, yet less noticeable. 

Steve and Soda were chatting loudly, and Darry was reading the paper while eating. If we were talking I would of joked to him on how rude he was being. Ha, ha, and I supposedly don't have manners. 

"Pony, why aren't you eating?" Soda asked, voice full of concern. I looked up and found Darry staring also, with the same look Soda had. 

"Not really hungry," I mumbled, but I took a large bite to get him to stop worrying. I didn't want to ruin his day too with my moping. Talking soon filled up the dinner's awkwardness, and I started to play with my food again. 

When I started doing that, I saw Darry staring at me. I couldn't make out the look he had, but it was bothering me something awful. Like a fly that keeps landing on your face when you were trying to go to sleep. 

"Pony." Darry's stern voice rang in my ear, though he wasn't being loud, "Eat." I could feel everybody's eyes on me, watching for my reaction. 

Waiting for the response, outburst, for something. Though all I did was fill my fork with more food and swallowed it down. 

But I couldn't help the remark that escaped my lips. 

"Shut up, Darry," I whispered. Everyone heard me either way. Darry's eyes turned icy. 

"What did you say?" His reply was so stern, so firm, it sent shivers up my spine. And not the good shivers, too. There was a pause. 

"You heard me." I whimpered back, adding more strength behind each word. 

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis," He seemed to bellow, "you watch your mouth and the way you speak to me. Do you understand?" I was practically shrinking under each word, I nodded. I couldn't take it anymore, I go up and started for my room. 

"Did you ask if you can be excused?" Darry's heartless tone unnerved me. I stared back at him so hatefully at that moment I felt it. I ran to my room, and slammed the door behind me. Once inside, I let the tears fall for the third time that day. 

Darry's POV 

It hurt me to reprimand him in front of everyone, but it was needed. He was being to disrespectful, and if I let him walk all over me now he always will. The look he gave me, he hated me. There was no doubt in my mind or his. 

I got up and went to his room, knocking on the door before coming in. Inside, Pony was huddled in a corner, weeping terribly. I crouched down to him, and I lifted him up and sat him on my lap. He clenched my shirt and buried himself in it. I rubbed his back, my anger dissipating. 

"Why do you hate me?" he cried through muffled sobs. I felt my heart break, I love him more than he'll ever know. 

"I don't hate, I love you Pony." He looked up at me with large, tear brimmed eyes. There was a sparkle in those jade colored eyes. 

"Then," he whispered, "kiss me." Before I could answer, his petal soft lips embraced mine passionately, lovingly. It took my breath away, and I brought my hands up to his face and deepened the kiss. My tongue gained entrance, and it swirled around his mouth, exploring him. 

I pulled away suddenly, realizing my mistake. 

"Pony." I whispered. "We can't." His saddened eyes looked up at me, filling with anger. 

"Then get out." I looked at him, surprised. "Out! I want you out!" I walked way slowly, and closed the door. Leaving my heart in pieces, on his bedroom floor. 


	25. Chapter 25

_Damn guys, one flame per chapter. First of all, to the little bitch Villescue, this is not lazy writing. And if you cant just give constructive critisism, dont review at all. I mean, what the hell? Do you get some kind of sick sense of joy by flaming authors that give time and work to their writing? Get a life._

_And to Myllswrath, she is not in any way being ridiculous. I can see your point when you say that, that reviewer gave some good advice, and I agree. But this is after all my perspective on how Pony would react if put in this kind of situation, and I honestly think he would cry this much. Obviously, Pony is fourteen years old, and after everything he's been through he deserves to shed a few tears. But your opinion is appreciated, and you did give some good advice unlike some few. Btw, Villescue **is an ass.**_

_Thank you to the rest of my faithful reviwers that give positive feedback, its greatly appreciated. It makes me very happy to know someone enjoys this. Now I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ;)_

Pony's POV

I straightened myself out and stopped the flow of my tears, but the burn of rejection clung to me. I refused to cry now on, it's stupid. What's the damn point of shedding so many tears over this, over Darry? I don't care about him, I don't care that he doesn't love me like he used to.

I took a quivering breath and wiped my cheeks and eyes, I got up and I went over to my desk. I got out a book and opened it, as I stared at the pages I started reading it. Getting lost in it, letting drift me off from reality.

This use to be my escape most of the time, and now I forgot why I stopped. Reading was great, and I would trade it over reality any day. Who wants to handle their own problems? I rather handle make believe problems of make believe people, to get lost in their own reality. I sighed, my racing mind was not letting me concentrate.

The door creaked open and I looked up, it was Johnny. He sat in the chair next to me, not saying a word. He picked up a book and started flipping through the pages, smiling. It had no pictures, and that was a joke between us. Johnny would sometimes say that books with no pictures were my favorite, because they didn't make sense.

"How fascinating." He said in a preppy, sophisticated voice. "No pictures, just the way I like them." He was joking, he knew that pictures had nothing to do with the quality of the book. I smiled.

Johnny slept over that night. I hugged him gratefully the second we were alone. He pushed me away playfully, looking shocked. Soda bounded over with Steve.

"Come on Pon, let's leave the lovers to the bed." He winked a Steve, who punched him in the arm playfully. Two-Bit slammed the door open then, swaying drunkenly.

"So much for being alone." Steve murmured.

"That's okay, I wanted to sleep near Pony anyway." Johnny piped up bravely. Dating Steve was doing something to him. Steve pulled him close and kissed his temple when Two-Bit collapsed on the couch.

"Nighty bed." Two-Bit said, waving a drunken hand at them.

"You two munchkins can take our bed for the night." Soda said.

"Okay." Johnny said as we headed me to my bedroom. Johnny stripped down to his briefs cautiously, like he always did. I guess somethings will never change, I thought as I did the same. We got into bed and I looked to Johnny, questionably. How far did he get with Steve yet? Did Steve pressure him into doing anything quickly? I'd kill him.

"Go ahead and ask Pony, or else you'll never stop looking at me that way." He smiled.

"Did you and Steve, do anything yet?" Wow, that was subtle. He shook his head no. "Do you want to do anything with him?" Johnny stared me.

"I, don't know. Would he even want to?"

"Probably." I answered honestly. Then he started looking at me. "Go ahead and ask."

"Does it, hurt a lot?" I wanted to say only a teeny bit, but I didn't want to lie.

"Yeah, but the pain goes away quickly. And it's worth it." There was a pause.

"I'm scared." He whispered. "W-what if he doesn't really love me?"

"Then he's crazy, and Dally'll beat his ass." He smiled at that.

"He would, wouldn't he?" He said, grinning like a cat.

"Getting a little thrill out of that, huh Johnny?" I said smiling, he didn't answer. Just kept on grinning like there was no tomorrow. I've never seen him so happy before. And to think it happens in one of the worst times of my life. I shifted my weight to my side to get a better look at Johnny. It looked like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, for once.

I couldn't bear to look at him, so I turned back around. Damn, I was all cried out. I couldn't even feel anything now, all the anger, frustration, love, and resentment, I had for Darry just vanished. I could face this now, if he doesn't love me I won't die. And the funny part of that is, I wasn't lying to myself this time.

I closed my eyes, I was overwhelmingly tired. I guess the loss of emotions was leaving me feeling tired. Cause the next thing I knew I was fast asleep.

My emotions didn't stay away long, cause as soon as I woke up I felt like killing Darry. I just woke up mad, like someone had just annoyed me all night. I guess once this all sunk into my head did it finally hit me; Darry left me. Left me crying all alone and then raised my hopes by kissing me, just to bring me down lower. I stalked out to the kitchen to find him there, cooking.

I calmed myself down enough to keep from grabbing him and shoving him down some stairs. He has no idea how much he hurt me, and I don't really think he would care if he did. I opened the fridge and brought out the chocolate cake, Darry peered over his shoulder to look at me.

"Don't eat the cake yet Pony." That was it, and I lost it. How dare he ask anything of me?! I whirled around.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't have to do anything you ask, you dumb ass!" I reached into the fridge and grabbed an egg, throwing it in his face. He was so red and opened his mouth to say something, and if he did, I didn't hear it. I ran to go to my room.

I could hear footsteps behind me, chasing me. I ran faster, but before I knew it hands snaked around my waist and brought me back against a firm strong chest. My breath hitched, and even though I was scared, I was instantly hard.

"You better stop this Ponyboy, I don't care how mad you are." He growled in my ear. My anger boiled.

"Fuck off Darry." I yelled and ripped from his hold, running to my room.

Once again Darry caught me by my arm, and held tightly. Squeezing it. I whimpered in pain, but I wouldn't let Darry know he was being to rough with

me. I glared at him, letting my look of pain look like anger.

"Now you listen to me, Pony, or I'll-"

"What! You'll what? Hit me? Go ahead, hit me again. That's all you're good for, hitting and hurting me!" I screamed so loud, I didn't catch the look of complete hurt in his face until it was too late. He let go of my hand, and did the unthinkable. He walked away from me.

I watched him go, and I snapped out of my daze. I opened my mouth to call him, but the words wouldn't come out, they just stayed frozen on my lips. Words that should have been said, but never had the chance. I closed my mouth, and went inside my room calmly and wrote a note to Johnny. I opened my window, and climbed out. I wasn't gonna hurt him no more. I wasn't going to hurt anyone.

Johnny's POV

Someone burst through the door, rising me from my sleep. I looked up at Darry hazily.

"Pony I-" He stopped, looking around. His eyes finally landed on me.

"Where's Pony?" I shook my head no, wordlessly. I was too tired to fully register what was happening, until my eyes landed on a note. It looked like Pony's handwriting. Darry picked it up, and then paled, letting the note fall from his hand. He ran out the room.

I crawled over to the end of the bed, and reached down to pick up the note.

"Johnny, I cant take this anymore. I'm running away for everybody's own good. I won't mess up anymore lives, I just complicate things. Tell Darry that no matter what, I still love him. Tell Soda that too. Don't bother looking for me, cause I'm gonna hide in the last place you think of. P.S.-tell the gang I love them too. Pony."

I paled, he was serious. He was running away and I'll probably never see him again. I got out of bed slowly, pulling on my clothes. I needed to find him, before he gets jumped or killed or kidnapped. If the Socs got to him there's no telling what they'll do. Its not safe to be by yourself.

We rounded up the gang to look for Pony. I was with Steve (of course), Darry said it wasn't safe for me to be by myself. I hated when they acted like that but I didn't argue, they didn't mean nothing by it. They all searched different places for hours on end, but there was no sign if Ponyboy. It was as if he disappeared.

"Come on, Johnny. It's getting late, we need to rest." He pulled at my waist, easily pulling me back against him. I froze, then told myself it was Steve and he would never hurt me. He nipped at my neck. "Wanna go to my place? My old man ain't there right now, won't be for a couple days."

I could barely think with him doing that to my neck, so I just nodded my head despite my fear. We got into the car and drove to his house, like me, it wasn't his home. It was just a shelter that may not protect us from harm, but from the outside weather.

Steve's POV

The whole ride over I watched Johnny. He was shaking, and I could tell he was scared. I wonder what he thought I was gonna do to him once we got there. It was no lie that I wanted to have him, but if he didn't want to I wasn't gonna make him. I hope he knows that, I would never force him to do anything.

We got out the car and I pulled Johnny inside by his hand, he was trembling. As soon as I got him inside I kissed him, long and slow, exploring his mouth. I pressed his small body against me, lifting him up and carrying him to the couch. His small legs wrapped around me.

"Do you think I'm gonna hurt you, Johnny?" I whispered, looking at his lowered head. His eyes met mine for a brief second, then lowered down. But I saw them widen in fear. I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face until I could look into those precious dark eyes.

"I-I don't know." He answered honestly. I kissed him sweetly, trying to calm his anxious mind.

"I love you, Johnny." He looked at me and smiled, reaching forward and kissing me in return. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I wrapped my hands around his waist. I rubbed myself against him, letting him feel my hardness from his kiss. He gasped, I think in pleasure.

"Do you want to?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"More than anything, but you don't. So I want to take care of you." He looked at me, confusion etched in his face. I smiled, he was so innocent. "I wanna give you head." He turned a cute shade of crimson, making me want him even more. A small smile tugged at his lips. I smiled back at him.

"Lie down." I whispered, letting him up and getting off the couch there he could lie down. He stretched out on the couch, his small body not taking much space. The smile was still evident on his lips, so I knew he was gonna enjoy this. I went to undo his pant button.

"Will this hurt?" He asked, and I smiled. He really was innocent.

"No, you'll love it. I swear." I pulled down his zipper and tugged down his jeans and boxers. His length was hard and starting to grow, and I opened his legs and pulled him by his thighs forward. He gasped at my assertiveness.

"Relax." I whispered as I settled on my knees between his legs.I planted a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips. Then I began to kiss his neck, moving lower to his chest. I sucked on his hard little chocolate nipples, producing a moan from him. I started going lower, kissing the base of his cock. I took the head of his swollen cock to my mouth, swirling my tongue around it producing a series of gasps from Johnny. I sucked gently, drawing a moan from the startled boy.

I continued my sucking, making sure to lick the tip. Johnny ran his hand through my hair, moaning and withering beneath me. He made gentle thrusts in my mouth, they became more frequent and harder as I continued. He moaned and as he came into my mouth, and I licked him dry. He laid there, panting.

"Did you like it?" I asked him, his enjoyment apparent in his face.

"Yeah."

"Did it hurt?" I was just being a smartass now.

"No."

"Good." I said, getting up and kissing him. "I'll never use you Johnny. I promise." That was all I had to give him, my love and my word.

_Dont forget to review. I'll update sooner. :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, life and stress has been keeping me away. I had this done earlier but, I forgot to post it. My bad! Some questions will be answered this chapter, and the other question in future chapters, I hope you enjoy! Dont forget to review!!_

Darry's POV

Twelve hours, nine minutes and six, seven, eight seconds ago. He's been missing for twelve hours, nine minutes, and now thirteen, fourteen, fifteen seconds. I don't know what I'm suppose to do, it's the Windrixville incident all over again.

Cops came by, asked questions, and I gave answers. You could tell they didn't really care though, no one cares when a greaser kid goes missing. I wanted to strangle them at their uncaring, having better things to do expressions.

I knew I made a horrible mistake by resisting Pony, he probably thought I didn't love him anymore. Pony already had it fixed in his mind most of the time growing up that I didn't love him, that I didn't even care for him.

That hurt, knowing that I did everything I did for him. But he doesn't know, and it's too late now. For all I know he's been hurt, beaten, jumped, kidnapped, raped, or all the other things they did to kids his age. This was all my fault, everything that happened was my fault. I tried to keep my cool, to look hopeful for Soda to keep him the same way.

But it's not really helping since I'm not really too hopeful myself. I laid my head against my armchair, trying to think. If I was a fourteen-year-old boy that was running away from my brother, where would I go? Then again, not many minors have slept with their older brother, who is also their guardian. Damn, my life is too messed up right now. I sighed and checked my watch, he's now been missing for thirteen hours.

I got up and got into my truck, pulling out of the driveway. Soda came running up to my door.

"I'm coming with you."

"Get in." We drove around all over Greaser territory, stopping at places I've never even seen before. We were at the borderline of Soc and Greaser territory, and we crossed in. Once in Soc territory we got weird stares and glares, we stuck out with our clothes and not to mention my truck.

It was old and rusty looking, parts were a different colors than the original. We didn't have anything expensive on, or even slightly Soc like. We just had our flannels with whites tees underneath and jeans.

We checked various parks, taking our time carelessly. I dared any Soc to bother brothers looking for their younger sibling. I dared anybody too. They didn't really seem to care, even though they did look at us suspiciously.

I little kid on a swing fell off near me, crying and holding his arm. An older boy came over to him, picking him up and holding the child closely. The younger boy slowly stopped crying, and held to the other strongly. I looked over at Soda, knowing he was thinking the same thing I was. Why couldn't we be holding our little brother and making everything alright?

"Come on Soda, he's not here." I told him, patting him on the back. He nodded and headed to the car wordlessly. I sighed, as much as I wanted to protect him from this there was nothing I could do.

We climbed into the truck, headed for home. It was late and after looking for Pony for hours, we were exhausted. We got out of the truck and Soda slammed the door, stalking inside. He's hardly talked since Pony disappeared, and I could tell he thinks his disappearance has something to do with me.

I locked the truck and went inside. The house was empty, everyone was either at there house or out looking for him. I headed to my room and closed and locked the door, went over to my bed and collapsed. Where are you Pony?

Pony's POV

I looked around, I was in the last place they'd expect me at. Soc territory, more specifically, Cherry's house. I cant believe I'm here, and how I got here is still kinda unclear for me. I walking around trying to forget about my problems, when I realized nothing looked familiar around me. I took a good look around me and realized I was in the Soc part of town. I couldn't believe it, and I was just wandering around, waiting to get beat up. I froze then in front of a large house, crouching behind a bush.

Then I saw her, I could notice her anywhere. Her hair stuck out like a lit match in the darkness, her smile beautiful. I couldn't believe I was still attracted to her, but then I noticed I still liked girls. But I'm still love Darry, and I find some guys pretty good looking. So, I guess I'm bi.

Anyway, I saw her and froze. She was with a bunch of other girls I've seen in school, I think most of them were cheerleaders. I just kept looking at her, lost in my thoughts of when I've seen her this up close recently. Since the accident, we haven't really talked, at all. Can't really blame her.

She made eye contact with me, her eyes widening with shock and confusion. Soon, her friends departed from her porch. Once they were gone, Cherry walked slowly over to me. I don't think she still believed it was me, she kept looking at me weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" Cherry almost seemed to whisper, still looking at me that way. I cleared my throat, I didn't want to sound all hoarse in front of her.

"I ran away. I just couldn't take Darry anymore." Cherry stared understandingly at me. She knew little about how complicated me and Darry's relationship was, but she knew enough.

"Where are you staying?" I haven't thought of that, where was I gonna stay? She looked sympathetically at me. "You want to stay at my place for a bit, my parents are out on business."

"What about your brother?" She smiled.

"He's away at college." I forgot her brother was old enough.

"All right, I'll stay till I can find any other place." Cherry frowned, I knew I hurt her feelings with the 'any other place' comment. "I don't mean it like that. It's just-"

"I know. I'm sorry for how I've been acting at school. It's just too many problems, ya know? Friends and stuff-"

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, lets go in. It's freezing out here." A cold wind pierced past me and struck me like a hammer, I didn't realize it was so cold. I smiled at Cherry and followed her inside her house.

Now I'm here, sitting in her 'entertainment' room. I couldn't believe, we barely have a spare bedroom but she has a room to keep her entertained. I didn't realized how poor I was, I guess you never really realize how poor you are until you compare yourself to another person. More likely, a rich person.

I was watching a movie on her tv, laying down on a couch with blankets covering me. I had sodas to my left in her mini fridge (just in case I get thirsty, she tells me), and its also packed with good food. Oh yeah, I could see how living the life of luxury could get boring. Not.

I started drifting off, my eyelids becoming heavy. I wonder what Soda was doing? What the gang was doing? What Darry was doing? Did they miss me, I now they know I'm gone by now. It has been a full day of being gone, and to be honest, I missed them something awful.

Soda's POV

I couldn't sleep, thoughts of Pony flooding my head. Was he okay, warm, comfortable? Does he know he can always come home, no matter how long it's been or whatever he did? I hope he does, and I can't help but feel a bit mad at him. How could he leave us like that? Like he doesn't matter in my life, in Darry's life.

Darry's been absolutely quiet and spaced out. He doesn't talk to the any of the gang, especially Two Bit whose been trying to get him to say something. To do anything really, but I can tell this is bothering him too. He misses Pony too, along with the rest of the gang. Even Dally misses Pony, he even helped look for him some.

Steve and Johnny care too, I know they do. But I think they're off in their own little world somewhere with their new found love for each other. When they are not sick with grief looking for Pony, they have their love to keep them from becoming miserable. I sighed and stood up, going to the kitchen.

Thinking of how different things have been recently. Darry and I haven't talked as much as we use to. Pony and him have gotten closer, and I sometimes find myself feeling left out. Pony use to run to me with his problems, and Darry and I use to be really close. Not that we aren't now, he just doesn't seem to need me anymore. And Pony, I use to be like a hero to him. Now he doesn't need me either.

I'm like a superman with no one to save, and I do feel lonely. I'm glad they're getting along, I just wish they'd include me in their happiness. Disregarding this dilemma, everybody seems pretty happy. Even Dally seems more, anything. And I'm no longer in anyone's circle, so I hate to say this but I'm, jealous. Of Pony and Darry, Of Steve and Johnny. Of anybody.

I reached the kitchen and noticed the light was on, and seeing Darry I almost went back to bed. But he saw me in time.

"Hey, why are you going back?" Darry asked me in time before I could get to far.

"I'm just not hungry anymore." I lied, not meeting his gaze. He grabbed my arm gently and brought me to the light, making sure I had no way of escaping. I knew he could tell I lied.

"What's really wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar, you always have been." I looked up at him, startled he could tell so quickly. He smiled warmly at me.

"I miss Sandy-"

"Try again." Damn, he could tell anything. No wonder I could never get away with anything, I just suck at lying. I lowered my head in shame, too embarrassed to admit I was jealous of him. Of everyone, recently. I mean, how selfish could I get? "Come on Pepsi Cola, you know you can tell me."

"I'm jealous." I whispered, low enough so he couldn't hear. He gave me a shocked face, I guess he did hear.

"Of who?"

"Of you, of everybody," I broke and babbled to him. "You and Pony have been getting closer, and I don't know, I guess I feel kinda left out." He gripped me tighter and pulled me into a warm embrace, I held tightly and clung to him. I missed him, I missed Pony.

"I'm so sorry little buddy, why didn't you tell me?" I just hung to him, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. "Tell me next time you feel like that, okay? I promise, you won't be left out anymore. I love you."

"Love ya too." We finally pulled away, looking all teary eyed and young. I forgot how young we really were. He ruffled my hair and smiled.

"Now what you want to eat?" My stomach growled at the thought of food, and I chuckled.

"Anything, I'm starving." He whipped us up a couple of sandwiches, and eating together for what it seemed like the first time in a long time. My jealousy started to fade in each bite, and soon, I was happily filled. I hadn't felt this good in awhile, I know I'll feel better too as soon as Pony comes home.

"Come on Pepsi Cola, let's get to bed." We staggered sleepily to our beds and I closed the door behind me. I laid down in my empty bed and sighed, sleep wouldn't be that far from me soon. And finally, I could honestly say things were gonna get better. And there was not a trace of doubt in my mind this time.

_I hope you liked it! Review please :)!_


	27. Chapter 27

_I decided to update early since you guys all reviewed early. Thanks for all the great reviews, your support is great. I really appreciate it :)!!_

_Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. There's some drama (of course), but it has a happy ending. Hope you enjoy!_

Darry's POV

I looked over at my clock, 10:30 am. I never slept in that late and I jumped out of bed, headed to the shower. Last night's sleep was terrible, I never knew how bad it was compared to nights with Pony sleeping in my arms.The water from the shower pelted my back, washing away some of the tension that had grown there overnight.

There was no way Pony was in town, we searched every part of Greaser territory. We let every single person know, and none had seen him. Dally even put in all of his connections all around our town, which only left one place. Soc territory, he had to be there somewhere. Maybe he made new friends that were Soc after the accident, that essay he did affected a lot of people. That was unlikely though, people weren't gonna change their opinion of us so quickly. Maybe in the future though.

I got out of the shower and toweled off, then wrapping it around my waist. I went to my room and got dressed quickly, noticing the smell of eggs frying. Soda was probably up, making breakfast. I headed to the kitchen and saw him making the mess that usually accompanied him with his eggs.

"Morning Darry." Soda's voice wasn't as happy cheery, he missed Pony as much as I did.

"Morning Soda." I greeted him. I thought a lot of him last night too, I didn't mean for Soda to get neglected through all of this. Sometimes I forgot how sensitive Soda was compared to Pony and I, he really was the most sensitive in the family. Most people thought it was Pony, him being the youngest and all. But it was Soda, Pony just made sure everything he felt was said and expressed. Soda held it all in, like a pop bottle shaken too many times. Then when he couldn't take it anymore, it leaked out on everybody. Breaking everyone's heart.

I ruffled his hair, feeling bad over how he must of felt these last months. I hope he didn't feel too left out, he was my baby brother too. Soda gave a smile and served the eggs, filling his plate. We ate in silence, pondering over our mutual transgressions.

"Didn't you have work today?" Soda asked, I knew it was coming.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna keep looking for Pony. He's lucky he hasn't missed any school days, thank God for spring break."

"Tell me about it, I'm lucky I got today off. Not that I got to sleep any."

"I can tell, you don't look too hot." He smiled.

"You don't look too hot either, Superman." He had circles under his eyes, I wonder what I looked like?

"You want to help me look for Pony today?"

"Yeah, where we looking today?

"Socs part of town." He looked shocked. "He has to be there, we have every part of here being watched." I was lucky we had as many friends as we did, or else we'd never know.

"Alright. When are we leaving?"

"After breakfast. Get dressed."

Steve's POV

I looked over at the sleeping person next to me. His back was facing me as the little body was pressed closed to me, his butt nudging my arousal. My arms were wrapped around him possessively, he was mine. I wasn't going to let anyone come in between us, and he would never get hurt. I played with his ebony hair, brushing it from his face. I stared at his pouty lips and was tempted to kiss him, but I didn't want to since he was asleep. Johnny might be scared.

I continued to stare at him, devouring him with my eyes. Down his creamy tan neck, to his smooth, hairless clothed chest, pausing at his small waist. The shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing his lean abdomen. There was a bruise on his side, but other than that his light chocolate skin was perfect and unmarred. There was a sprinkling of hair past his navel leaving a trail, then disappearing at the waist band of his boxers. I wonder what he looked like? Johnny shifted and his eyes fluttered open, I guess sensing me staring at him.

He gave me a small smile, and I cupped his cheek. He was so beautiful, and he probably didn't even know.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, uncertainly. His smile grew, and he nodded. I kissed him softly, savoring his taste. Grabbing and sucking on his bottom lip, I breached his mouth with my tongue. We broke apart for breath, my lust gathering in my member.

"I want you." He said, hesitantly. I kissed his forehead, he wasn't thinking clearly.

"When you're ready." I answered; he pouted.

"I am, and I want to. Soon." He was searching my eyes, his stare unavoidable.

"Okay, soon."

Pony's POV

I was warm, but not because of body heat. I was comfortable, but not because of lying on a person who's body engulfed me in itself. I was everything Darry could make me feel good, yet I wasn't content. I still loved him, even after everything I went through because of him, I still loved him. But why? Probably because he's the only support I have in life, that no matter what Darry will never change. I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair, I was homesick. I seriously need to get out of Cherry's house, and I was going to.

I stayed there lying down for a couple hours, thinking of the safest way to get home. I wasn't up to getting jumped again, I thought as I looked over to the clock. It was three pm, and I needed to get ready. I walked out of the entertainment room and into the kitchen, where I found Cherry making breakfast. There were pancakes and sausages on the table, and the smell of bacon filled the air. My stomach growled as soon as Cherry placed the bacon in front of me, right on time. She smiled up at me, and I wished it was Darry.

"It's about time you decided to wake up. Hungry?" I nodded in response. "Sit and eat." I sat down and filled my plate, watching her as she sat and chew on a piece of bacon. Girls. Didn't they know that no matter what they did, we were all gonna get at least over five pounds overweight in our life? It's just natural.

"I'm leaving today," I said, looking up at her. She nodded.

"I figured. I hope everything works out for you and Darry, and if it dosen't you could always come here." I nodded thinking, 'yeah right'. I must have an angel looking out for me to kept me from getting beat up on my way over here, but I doubt it'll happen a second time. I wasn't gonna push my luck. I looked at Cherry as her eyes widened with shock, and a little bit of fear.

"Cherry?!" A male voice boomed behind me, and I froze. All the hope of having a good day vanished, and I looked behind me to my hell. Standing a few feet behind me in all his glory was Rick, Cherry's Soc football player of a brother. Making him look bigger and more intimidating than anything, was the look of pure fury on his face. I guess he heard about my involvement in Bob's death.

Ever since the newspaper published my face on it, every Soc everywhere can recognize my face. Whether they felt bad for me or not, there were some that hated the fact that I won the case and wasn't locked away. It was stupid, I mean come on. Johnny only killed him so he wouldn't kill me, everyone seems to forget that part. He's the one that came after us, we didn't look for him. And Cherry chose to sit with us, we didn't even offer her that, she offered us. So why did every Soc want me dead? Because they hated the fact that Greaser won over a Soc.

Cherry sprang from her seat and squeezed Rick's waist, trying to get his attention off of me. She was so short compared to him, and he kept his deadly gaze on me. He looked down at her, kissing her forehead. You could tell he loved her, but right now he acted as if he could care less for her. You could also tell it wasn't the same love I had for Darry though, they were a regular brother and sister. An overprotective brother and his baby sister, and right now I was getting the affects of the overprotective part.

"Why is that Greaser kid here? You do know he's the one who's friends with Bob's killer?" She smiled sweetly at him and nodded, he ignored her and pushed her out of the way. Coming straight towards me, I got out of my seat to be out of the way. That guy was determined to hit me, because he just kept coming at me throwing swings. I dodged pretty much all of them, he was strong but slow, probably dew to all that bulk of muscle. Finally one of his hits met my arm, and I grabbed it in surprise.

I was mad know, and I really wasn't using my head. I swung hard at him and in his chest. He looked a bit shocked but shook that off quickly, grabbing me by my arm and squeezing painfully. I didn't show it hurt though, I was never going to give a Soc the satisfaction of knowing he caused me pain. Cherry came up then, broken out of her yelling stupor and came to Rick. She pushed him as hard as she could but she was weak, and a light weight compared to her brother.

"Rick, stop! Let 'em go, you're hurting him!" Cherry's yells fell on deaf ears because he just dragged me outside there house, as if he didn't hear her pleas. He was squeezing me like I was a rag doll and I could tell it was going to leave a really nasty bruise. He pulled me hard to face him and swung, hard, at my face and I saw lights for the first time.

Darry's POV

We were riding around Soc town, looking frantically for Pony. We got the same treatment as the last time, a lot of questioning stares and glares but nothing else. We were grateful for that alone, but right now all I wanted to do was bring Pony home. We covered most of the parks yesterday, so today we were finishing off that part. It was a boring uneventful ride, not that I wanted any action. I was gonna get enough action when I bring an angry Pony home. And not the good kind either. Pony really didn't know his own strength sometimes, not that he was ever too mean.

Soda and I were both in a daze as we rode around. We spotted various Socs and some that we recognized from when we went to school. I really needed to get Soda back to go to school, before he's stuck in this town with all its prejudice for the rest of his life. Pony always said he had super star good looks, maybe he might want to go to acting school. That would help us all if he became an actor, Soda was never greedy with his money. We were both so quiet right now, it was kind of creepy.

"Darry, pull over!" So much for quiet, but I pulled over.

"What is it?" I asked, my heart racing once I saw his pale face. I looked over to what he was seeing, and we jumped out the car.

"I think it's Pony." In front of us was a Soc, almost as big as me hitting some kid. It was Pony! Pony looked pretty much unhurt until the Soc struck his face, and I raced over there as fast as I could before he could hit him again. I grabbed the raised arm and pulled it back until he let out an agonized cry, then I swung him around and slugged him in the face with all my force. He fell to the ground and a high-pitched scream rang in my ears. I turned around to be greeted with a slap, and upon seeing it was given to me by a crying girl with bright red hair I refrained from hitting her.

Soda was hugging and fussing over Pony nearby, who only looked like he had a black eye. My anger over the current situation had somewhat dissipated when I hit the guy lying down, who only looked knocked out and showed signs of waking up. The girl (who looked familiar now that I got a better look) was knelt next to the guy I knocked out, crying. I felt bad, he didn't look that much older than her so he's not her father, but he's too old to be her boyfriend. I ran over to Pony and hugged him with all my might, squeezing him as if he would slip from my grasp.

"I-is he dead?" The girl stuttered out. I sighed, feeling really bad for her, but not for the boy lying down.

"No, just knocked out. I'm sorry I hurt your...um-"

"Brother." She finished for me.

"Yeah, but he was hurting my brother."

"I'm sorry, Darry." I looked at her, how did she know my name? "Pony talks about you. I know your just protecting your brother, but you better get out of here before people see." She wasn't that bad, for a Soc.

"We will. Thanks, um-"

"Cherry, we kinda met at the trial during the, um, incident."

"Thanks Cherry." I said as we got into my truck. We were all finally going home. I looked over at Pony once I reached a stoplight, he was getting hugged to death by Soda. I had the strongest urge to just kiss him, smother him against me and never let him go. But I would restrain till I was alone with him for that. Right now, I just wanted to hold him.

Once we pulled over at our house, Pony reached over and grasped my hand. He kissed my knuckles, not caring that Soda was watching. Not that he found anything weird with that, we were all feeling extra affectionate from not seeing each other in a while. Soda grabbed his head and kissed his forehead, squeezing his neck. I joined in on the hug.

"I love you guys." Pony said.

"I love you too, Pony." I said.

"I love you." Soda said, hugging him more. We were finally home.

_Yeah, I suck at writing fight scenes. Gimme a break, it was my first time. So please dont flame me for sucking, kay lol? Even though, I probably never will become a good fight scene writer. I dont care, I dont really want to practice writing that._

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed, the ending is coming soon btw. Probably in the next few chapters, like chapter 30 or 31. Lemons are coming back soon, between our main couple and maybe a new couple (?). Thats my question to you: would you like Steve to take Johnny? Or would you perfer not to have it? Review please!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry I took forever guys. Ive been extremely busy with moving, turning a year older, etc. Anyway, here's the awaited chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!_

Darry's POV

We got out the car and hurried inside the house, we wanted to spend every minute we had with Pony. We were never gonna let him go again, I was gonna try to never hurt him again. I loved him, whether he believed it or not. I gazed at Pony from across the living room, ignoring all the questions Soda was asking him. He looked so cute, and I wanted to kiss him badly. But not with Soda here, we'll find some time though.

"We missed you something awful." Soda said, continuing to hug and crush Pony, "Didn't we, Darry?"

"Yeah." I answered smiling, looking Pony straight in the eye. "We did." He blushed, and I wanted to grab him right there and let him know just how badly I missed him.

"Where's the gang?" Pony asked, breaking eye contact with me.

"They're out, looking for you," Soda replied. "I should go out and find them and call off the search. Every Greaser the gang knows is looking for you. You wouldn't believe how famous you are again Pony, attracting all kinds of attention. Oh well, I'll let them find out on their own."

"You should go tell them Soda." Pony said.

"You sure, I don't wanna leave ya-"

"Go ahead."

"Alright." He looked at Pony again, as if seeing him for the first time. Soda hugged him, kissing his forehead. "Don't run away while I'm gone, okay?" He was asking as if expecting Pony to tell him he would run away again, as if Pony would disappear as soon as he stepped out the house.

"I won't." Pony smiled at him.

"Promise?" He smiled.

"Promise."

"See ya, kiddo." He left, slamming the door as expected. Pony stared at me, as if transfixed.

"Darry I'm so-"

"Don't Pony," I said, cutting him off. He looked shocked at me, as if I slapped him. "Don't apologize. Don't act like this is your fault, like any of this is your fault. It wasn't the last time, and it isn't this time." I got up, coming over to him. He looked at me as if he was mouse being cornered by a cat, shocked and still. I picked him up, and he wrapped his lean legs around me instinctively. I pressed my lips against him, muffling his gasp of surprise. I took advantage of that and slipped my tongue in, exploring and savoring his sweet cavern. He tasted like syrup.

When we broke apart his breathing had hitched, and I noticed a tightening in my pants. He was having a similar problem, I noticed happily and smiled knowingly at him. He stared at me, his emerald eyes searching mine as if confused. As if the answered rested in my eyes. Then he broke out of his daze and kissed me, sweetly. His kiss was always so sweet. He wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I broke away, and he whimpered in protest.

"We can't Pony," I said and he pouted adorably, I reached forward and caught the lip and sucked. I kissed him chastely afterward. "The gangs gonna be here soon."

"So?" I smiled.

"You want them to know?"

"No, not really."

"Exactly, later on when they leave though, you're mine." He laid his head on my shoulder, letting his hand play with the hair on the side of my head.

"I missed you, Darry." I hugged him closer. I ran my hand up and down his back.

"I missed you, too."  
------------------------------------------- ------------( A/N: This separator thingy is new!)------------- --------------------------------------------

As expected, the whole gang showed up at the house to see Pony. They all teased and swamped him with questions, and Pony enjoyed being the center of attention again. He use to have a lot of attention when Mom and Dad were alive, he was the baby of the family and so damn cute.

But he hasn't been for awhile now, me and Soda not having much time on our hands to ask him about stuff in his life. I felt kinda bad for Pony, Soda and I got all the attention we needed as kids with Mom and Dad. Pony barely got a taste of it. That's probably why he's so shy and quiet.

As the night wore on the attention was slowly eased off of Pony. Dally and Johnny were sitting on the couch talking, while Steve and Soda were playing cards on the floor. Arguing and screaming came with that, and things were being thrown.

Mickey Mouse was on the TV and Two Bit and Pony were watching it, mesmerized while drinking a beer. Everything was normal, and I was content on my chair reading the paper. Well, trying to read the paper. My mind was fixed on Pony, and now Two Bit, who decided to wrestle him for no reason at all during a commercial.

Two Bit had Pony pinned under him, Pony was on his stomach as his hands were being held behind his back. Pony was struggling to get loose, and only managed to lie on his back before Two Bit put all his weight on him. He pinned Pony's arms above his head, while he was lying a little to low on his abdomen (in my opinion). He leaned close to Pony's face and spoke.

"Holler uncle."

I was getting mad, and oddly jealous. Only I could have Pony pinned like that, in both those positions. Jealousy overwhelmed me as he smiled down at Pony, Pony smiling back up at him. I shrugged the emotion off, Pony loved me, not Two Bit. He rather be pinned under me, not Two Bit. He wanted me to drive him into the carpet, or the bed, or anywhere else. I laughed inwardly as I thought of all the places I could take Pony. On the couch, on the kitchen floor, in the bathroom, or against the living room table. I looked at Two Bit again and couldn't take it.

"Two Bit, lay off of Pony." They stared at me weirdly, then Pony stared knowingly. He smiled at how I was gonna get myself out of this. "I mean, he ain't looking to hot." Pony pretended to look offended, but played along.

"Yeah Two Bit, get off." Two Bit shrugged and got off, pretending to look like a scolded child but smiling when he saw Mickey was back on. Soda jumped Pony from behind him, and then felt his head.

"He feels fine to me." Soda told me innocently. I shrugged, and then he proceeded to tackle Pony. This I could live with, Soda was the only normal one of the family. The night seemed to drag on forever, and I wondered dumbly when they would leave. Just when I thought no one would, Dally jumped up.

"Anybody wanna go to Buck's party tonight?" Steve got up and looked at Johnny, who smiled at him when he extended his hand to him.

"We'll come along, Dally," Steve said, swinging his hand over Johnny's shoulder. There was something up with those two, Steve seemed way to happy for him. "You coming Soda, Two Bit?" Soda looked at me.

"Go ahead." I said. He smiled and ruffled Pony's hair, who swatted his hand away because he was watching TV.

"Come on Two Bit," Steve said to him. Two Bit got up and followed them out, leaving Pony and I alone in the house. He was sitting in front of the TV, unaware of how alone we were. I made my way over to my silent, unsuspecting prey, and sat with my legs spread behind him. I wrapped my hands around his waist and brought him back against him, eliciting a gasp of surprise. I grabbed at his earlobe and sucked, causing him to moan and shudder against me.

"We're alone." I whispered as I blew into his ear. "And I got a surprise for you." With my left hand I reached around and cupped his groin, causing him to buck against my hand and whimper. "Want me to be inside you, with my tongue?" He nodded his head vigorously, not saying anything. "Okay, on your hands and knees."

Pony got into position quickly, struggling to pull down his pants. I had to laugh at that, and his eyes narrowed at me. I stopped and he broke into a smile as he got them down, then he got back into position. I got behind him and held his hips, trying to steady his trembling.

"You okay?" I asked him, and the trembling lessened.

"Yeah, I'm just, nervous." He admitted. "It's been a while since we-" Pony trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"Fucked? Had sex, made love?" I said giving him options grinning, while he blushed.

"Well, yeah." I turned him around, and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He kissed me back lovingly.

"I love you, Pony. You never have to be afraid." He touched my cheek sweetly.

"All right." He smiled, as he turned back around. I got myself back behind him and held his hips as my tongue traced his portal. He shuddered and let out a breathy pant, then I breached it open. I thrust my tongue in and out as Pony moaned, managing to shudder even though I was holding him still. I reached my hand around to stroke his erection, his tip was dewy from precum. But he pushed my hand away. "No, I want you inside me now." A thought struck me, a way to repay and surprise him.

"How about you inside me?" Pony turned around and stared at me with wide eyes, then grinned wholeheartedly.

"You mean that?"

"If you want-"

"Yeah!" He laid on the floor, his erection sticking straight up and proud. He stroked it a bit and watched me. "Hop on." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not right here, and aren't you going to prepare me?" He got and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I grinned as he dragged me into my room and closed and locked the door, with his pants still lowered to his knees and his member still up happily. I spun him around and grabbed him close for a kiss. He rubbed his erection against my clothed groin, I cupped his ass and squeezed. He yelped and pulled away, guiding me to the bed.

I undressed quickly and jumped into bed, grabbing the lube that was under my mattress. Pony removed the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed after me, kissing me as soon as he did. He sure was frisky now. I poured some lube into my hand, then I proceeded to rub it slowly on his dick. His breathing was a bit labored, but besides that he was calm. I was happy about that, because Pony was not small. I was bigger than him, but he was certainly well endowed. I didn't want him to just ram it up me.

Pony's POV

Darry poured some lube on my hand, and I dipped my fingers generously in it. I knew what it felt to be taken for the first time, and I was gonna make sure this wasn't so painful for him. Even though, another side of me wanted to plunge into his depths and have him wither beneath me. I took a deep breath, and he laid on his back preparing himself for what was coming. I slipped a finger inside of him and he stiffened visibly, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" I asked, afraid I hurt him. Darry gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah, it just, hurts, more than I expected it to." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Not like being the bottom much, huh?" I kept talking as I slipped another finger, stretching him how he stretched me. Moving my fingers in a scissoring motion while thrusting in and out, he slowly got use to the feel and actually moved to impale himself more. I added a third and watched as he quickly got over that one too, trying to act like he was unaffected at all.

"You ready for me?" I asked as I positioned myself over his entrance. He nodded and I held on to his hips, planning on making this a slow thrust. I thrust the head of my arousal in, watching his face contort in pain as he bit his bottom lip. I gave him a comforting kiss, and it lessened the tension in his features. The anticipation was killing me, and I fought the urge to just thrust roughly in the whole way. It was tight in here. Darry wrapped his legs around my waist, and I thrust in an inch more. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for more of me, which I quickly added. He grimaced a bit and I pulled a little out, to thrust more of myself in.

"Just go ahead, go the whole way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He breathed in and I thrust myself up in him to the hilt. His breathe hitched and he moaned, and I realized I hit his prostate. I gave him time to adjust and then he panted, so I bucked up in him again. Darry threw his head back and moaned again, a film of sweat covering his body. I kissed his lips as he met my thrusts, moaning and mouthing out my name. Exactly what I always wanted him to do, for him to want me as much as I wanted him.

It felt incredible in here. Why didn't I ask him for this the before? By the way Darry was acting, I could tell he liked it too (at least now he did). I was getting close, and his erection bumped against me. Darry's eyes were dark with lust and need, and I moaned as I plunged deeply in him. He gripped my forearms, and I realized I was going a little to hard on him. I lessened the intensity of the thrusts and focused on hitting his prostate, it would make him relax more. Exactly as I thought it would, it did.

"How," he gasped and moaned between words, "does, it feel, Pony?" His eyes were dark with lust again, and I knew he was close. I quickened my thrusts and moaned, we have to do this more often.

"It's hot, and tight, and wet," I gasped between words, also. He smiled, glad I was content. I kissed him slowly, the day away from him made me want him more. I was so close, and I knew Darry was also.

"Please, Pony." He begged, urgency in his tone. I gave him what he wanted by gripping his dick, moving in beat with our thrusts. He gasped and gripped me roughly, digging his short nails in my arm. I gave a few more quick, deep thrusts and came inside him but kept working his swollen member. He came shortly after me, and I collapsed on top of him, exhausted.

"I love you." I told him, wanting him to know that I loved him more than he would ever know. I kissed his temples.

"I love you, too."

"And Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"We gotta do that again sometime." He smiled and wrapped his hands around me, and I closed my eyes happily as I let sleep over come me.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed. I tried guys, I really did. So if Pony taking Darry didn't sound realistic, my bad. Btw, love you guys (and girls), for sticking with me throughout this story. Its very appreciated, thank you. Please review :)!_

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi my faithful and wonderful reviewers...sorry I made you wait so long but the next one is coming out quicker than this one took, but it may come sooner depending on the reviews. Hope you enjoy :)!!!_

Darry's POV

I don't think I ever slept so soundly before, comfortably sated and completely tired. I never knew how much energy it took to be bottom, and the exhaustion that swept over me was sweet. I wrapped my legs around my Pony's lower body, he was still laying against me. I sighed, knowing I couldn't stay like this forever. I had to get up, but I cherished the moment for a couple minutes before I did.

"Get up Pony." I said, shaking him gently. He lifted his head tiredly and I kissed his lips.

"What time is it?"

"8:OO am."

"What? And your getting me up now? Why? There's no school."

"I know, but the gangs coming over." He shifted and got himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He got up and went in the direction of the bathroom, and I went to the kitchen. I fried some eggs and bacon as I heard the shower running. I rummaged through the ice box and saw batter, probably chocolate cake. I popped that in the oven too. We needed milk and chocolate syrup, I thought as I looked through the ice box again. Arms wrapped around me from behind, and I leaned against Pony.

"What are we gonna do today?" He asked, nuzzling his face between my shoulder blades.

"Wanna go grocery shopping?"

"Yeah."

Steve's POV

I hugged Johnny tighter to me, wanting him closer. He sighed deeply, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." He whispered, smiling shyly up at me. I smiled back down.

"Hey yourself." I cupped his face in my hand and kissed him slowly. "Love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too." Johnny said, so low I could barely hear him. I got a thrill from hearing him say that, and my hand went to his dark hair and I tightened my grip. I kissed him roughly, a bruising kiss that only held a fraction of the passion of my love for him. He moaned in my mouth, and I loosened up, not wanting to hurt him. I made my way down his mouth and to his delicate throat, biting and sucking enough in till I left him a mark. A mark that said he was mine, my first hickey to Johnny.

My hand snaked under his shirt and traced his sides, drawing deep breathes from him. I lifted it over his head and stared at his torso, he was so beautiful and he didn't even know it. I kissed him again softly this time, but it felt rough, needy and desperate. We broke apart for air, panting softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" There was a pause.

"I want you to love me." I pulled back and sat up, shocked. Didn't he know I already did?

"But I do Johnny, more than anything." He shook his head.

"No, no, not that way. I know you do." A blush spread across his cheeks, and I immediately knew what he meant.

"You, want me to fuck you?" The blush grew more vicious and he nodded his head yes. I smiled, he looked cute embarrassed. I pulled him into my lap and his legs wrapped around me as my hands came around him. He wasn't ready, I knew he wasn't ready but if I told him no I might as well team up with his father and beat him. It was all the same to him, he'd feel unloved. He started kissing my neck and in the end of my internal battle I knew he'd already won. I wasn't about to hurt him, or risk our relationship.

"Okay." I said and smiled mischievously, "But first I gotta hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"No." He whined, burying his face more into my neck.

"What did you say?" I teased. He sighed.

"I want you to fuck me." He whispered under his breath.

"I can't hear you."

"Steve." He said, exasperated. He pulled away from me and stared me dead in the eye. He grabbed my face and planted his lips on mine. "Fuck, me."

I kissed him, and a torrent of emotions broke out upon us. I lowered him down, and tugged off his pants. I quickly discarded of all my clothes, and then I stared down at him. Bruises covered his overly skinny body, but that didn't even subtract from his beauty. I wanted him, so bad.

"This is going to hurt Johnny, but I'll go as softly as I can. Okay?" He nodded his head, and I put three fingers on his lips. He eagerly opened for me and I placed it in. "Suck." He complied and I tried not to moan at the feel of his tongue rubbing against my fingers. I took them out and pressed one against his entrance. "Ready?" I got a quick nod and I slowly breech him, he stiffened. "Relax, it'll get easier." I waited till he was ready and I placed another digit in, soon followed by a third. I moved around a bit in a scissoring motion, stretching him as much as I could to make this as painless as possible.

Once I thought he was stretched out enough I positioned myself over his portal. He took a deep breathe and I thrust in the first inch, he bit his bottom lip and whimpered. I gave him a gentle kiss, and he relaxed a bit as I pulled back and thrust in several more inches. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I thrust in: he moaned and I knew I hit his spot.

"Ya like that?" I whispered in his ear, then I pulled out a bit and hit his spot over again. He moaned. The urge to thrust harder was too great, and now that I saw he was well prepared I did.

We set a quick, steady pace and I felt myself near towards completion. It felt incredible to be inside Johnny, better than I ever thought possible. By the way Johnny was gripping my forearms and moaning, I could tell he was close and enjoying it too. I gripped his dick and jacked him off to the rhythm of our thrusting, making sure I hit his spot every time. He threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip he moaned and came into my hand. I kissed him and gave a couple more hard quick thrust and came, collapsing on top of him.

I pulled out of him and hugged him, always wanting him with me. An overwhelming wave of protection washed over me and I held Johnny tighter. I had to protect him, from the Socs, from his father, from anyone who would dare touch him. This experience just brought us even closer together, and I knew I would never tire or grow bored of him. It wasn't like being with Evie, it wasn't like being with anybody, Johnny was different. He was special to me, sacred, mine. He was now my reason to care more, talk sweeter, be nicer. But only to him, only to my Johnny.

_Finally Johnny gets some lovin' by Steve! Sorry its sooo short. Hope you guys liked that. Btw, the next chapter is the last. Review please, they make me happy!!!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Would it matter if I said I was soooooo sorry this chapter was so late? Probably not, but I didnt abandon you guys or forgot about yous. Luv you guys soooo much for sticking with me throughout this whole fic, and I really hope this chapter dosent disappoint and was worth waiting for. Now for the finale, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks again._

_Warning-I know hardley anything about football. Sorry about that, I'd say more but I'd give to much away._

_Dedication-to anyone who's ever reviewed, you guys are the best :)!!_

Narrator's POV

Darry sat in his chair, pretending to read the newspaper as he gazed around. The living room's a mess, he noted, but it could wait till the gang leaves. Soda cans were thrown about with empty bags of chips, and a mostly eaten chocolate cake was sitting on the chipped and scratched living room table. Empty plates lay in a pile beside the cake, discarded and ignored.

Dally lay shirtless while sprawled out on the couch, sleeping off a hangover. Two Bit was sitting directly in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse, empty beer bottles surrounding him. Soda and Steve were yelling while they arm wrestled, and Steve kept looking at Johnny out of the corner of his eyes to smile at him. That in itself was an odd sight to see, but Johnny topped it by actually meeting and holding his gaze. A small, shy smile was returned.

And then there was Pony. Pony was sitting on the floor pretending to read a book when in fact he was sneaking glimpses of Darry and looking away quickly, afraid to be seen or noticed. Darry withheld a smile at that, knowing perfectly well that he was being watched. When Pony looked up at him again and kept his eyes there until Darry met his eyes and winked, causing Pony to blush. Pony went back to reading his book, though his thoughts were on something else.

That was something he'd never grow old of, something he knew he'd never want to stop. And he knew it was wrong. He knew what he and Pony shared was wrong, that it was illegal. He knew he would be considered a pedophile in the eyes of others; people that he didn't know, or care to know. He knew incest went against morals and it was frowned upon. He also knew that it was considered statuary rape and he could be sent away to jail because of it.

But they didn't know; they didn't know or understand the love he and Pony shared. He loved Pony, and Pony loved him. Pony would always be apart of him and vice versa and the love they shared would never break. If Pony was determined to leave, he wouldn't stand in his way or say no. But he'd hold on for as long as they would let themselves hold on.

Darry knew it was only a matter of time before Pony or himself had eyes for someone else, before one of them gave their love away. With that knowledge in mind, they both still knew that wouldn't change the way they felt. Love was love, and whether it changes to something else in the future didn't matter. It was still love, and with _that_ knowledge in mind they put behind any regrets, doubts, or inhibitions.

It probably wouldn't last (most likely it wouldn't last, yes, they knew that too), but it didn't matter. It was better to take a chance and fail, than not take a chance at all. An idea popped into Darry's head, and he decided to act on it. The gang hadn't done it in a while.

"Do you guys wanna go play some football at the old spot?" He received groans of approval, and Darry went to go pack something to eat. Basically, just sandwiches, soda, beer, and whatever was leftover from the cake.

"I'm driving." Soda yelled to Darry, looking for his right shoe.

"I call shotgun." Dally wiped sweat of his brow and started putting his shirt back on.

"Where's the football?" Steve asked Soda, as he found his shoe and tossed it to him.

"Right here." Two Bit responded, reaching to retrieve the football that was behind the tv. Pony stretched on the floor and grabbed the watch they used for the game, while Steve picked Johnny up, tossing him over his shoulder.

"Lemme go, grease ball." Johnny pinched Steve's back playfully, and Soda made a gagging noise at the display. Pony rolled his eyes and Dally glared at Steve, but there was no threat there. He knew who he could trust with Johnny, and if Steve ever betrayed that trust Dally would kick him ass without a second thought. They headed to the truck moments later, tension already building as they thought who would be on what team. It definitely would be different.

The old spot was about forty five minutes away, a little before the city ended and the country began. It was park with some woods in the background, and if you knew how to follow a certain trail it led you to the old spot. The Curtis's dad had discovered the place, hiking out with their mom, Soda and Darry. Their mom was still pregnant with Pony, and years later when Pony was born he kept on calling it the old spot. So, the name just stuck.

Darry took a deep breath as he got out the car, recalling some of his very first memories in this place. The first time he ever played football was here, along with Soda. Pony didn't like playing football back then, always staying by his mother's side by clinging to her dress or pants. Once he did like playing football, they rarely ever came to the old spot. That'll gonna change now, Darry thought, we're gonna do a lot more stuff together.

"I'm team captain." Soda yelled, tackling Two Bit to get the football.

"Lousy greaser." Two Bit said from his position on the ground.

"I'm the other one." Pony chimed in.

"Why are both the Curtis's team captain? Let some body else be for a change." Two Bit whined, as Steve kicked his leg.

"I called it first." Soda said before Pony could. Pony glared at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Guess that means I'm team captain," Dally smirked at Two Bit, daring him to say something.

"No problem here." Two Bit smiled sweetly at him, mumbling grease ball under his breath. The rest of the boys all lined up, ready to be picked and wondering how the teams would differ from other times. Things would definitely be different now, they would be closer. A tighter ball of friendship with romance thrown in there. After all, friendship was just love set on fire.

"Two Bit." Dally said, going first.

"Steve." Soda picked, slapping Steve in the back when he came over. Steve smacked Soda upside the head, and ducked Soda's intended swing.

"Johnny." Steve watched Johnny walk up and beside Dally discreetly. He waited untill Johnny met his eyes, and gave him a you-better-watch-out look. Johnny blushed, knowing Steve would make him his target throughout the game. Steve gave him a smile while Dally's back was turned, and Johnny returned it quickly. Dally knew what was going on behind him and smirked as he watched Pony.

"Pony." Soda picked.

"Well Darry, who's team is it gonna be?" Soda asked with a wry smile on his face, hoping Darry would come on his side. There was a reason they always allowed Darry to pick last when Dally played. Darry would pick the weaker team, the team with less "man power" as he would phrase it.

"I guess it'll be your team Pepsi-Cola." Darry decided. He staggered suggestively over to his team, knowing Pony was watching him every step of the way.

"In that case, I'll go to Dally's team then." Pony volunteered.

"Pony, keep time." They always timed their games for ten minutes, ever since they were little.

The game started off innocently enough, but part way through it Johnny caught the ball. He proceeded to run as fast as his little legs could take him, then got caught off guard by Soda who ran at him with a flying tackle. Two Bit threw himself and wrapped his arms around Soda's lower waist, desperately trying to get him to fall. It worked and Johnny kept running, his goal clear in sight now. He pumped his legs faster, and then felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and took the ball. The ball was handed to Soda, and Johnny knew he made a goal. Johnny fell to the floor, gasping with only a few feet between him and his destination.

"Sorry babe. But I couldn't let you show me up, now could I?" Steve whispered in his ear, laying a quick kiss on his neck. Johnny shivered.

"Thanks a lot. I thought my greasy boyfriend was supposed to let me win." Johnny told him, as Steve helped him up.

"Well, I had to prove I'm the, athletic one in this relationship." He was going to say man, but he didn't know how his smaller equal would take it. Johnny smirked, knowing what Steve meant. Steve smiled down at him, surprised at how natural a smirk looked on Johnny's face.

"Maybe one day you'll let me be the _man _in this relationship." Johnny blushed quickly after saying that, knowing exactly what he implied.

"Hurry up with the ball!" Soda interrupted Steve's reply, further up the field and waiting with the rest of the gang. Steve looked back a Johnny and smiled.

"Soon." He winked, making the younger boy's blush darker. Johnny got the ball and they ran back up to the rest of the gang, and the game continued shortly. This time Dally got the ball, and Steve went after him. Soda jumped in his way, but Dally easily pushed past him and outran Steve. Darry tried to catch up with Dally, but even though he was stronger, he was not faster. If Darry were to catch Dally it wouldn't be a problem, but Darry soon found out that was no easy feat. Dally quickly sped up and made the first goal. Dally's team, 1, Soda's team, 1.

"Too bad, Superman." Dally bragged. "But you ain't catching nobody on this team." Darry smirked.

"We'll see." Darry called to Pony to stop the time, and they took a minute break to huddle and discuss a plan. Dally lit up a cigarette and stared at his teammates. He handed it Pony and he took a few drags, than handed it Two Bit. Two Bit exhaled then looked at the cigarette, chuckling to himself.

"You and your Kools." Two Bit grinned, handing it Johnny.

"Better than the shit you be smokin'," Dally said right back, smirking at him.

"Sure."

"Alright, now listen up. Darry's got this little revenge all planned out-"

"How can you tell?" Johnny asked, looking over his shoulder to see Darry. They were all huddled together, and Darry was whispering something to them. "You're right."

"Of coarse I am. Now, the ball's going to Two Bit. Two Bit, make sure Darry's chasing you then pretend to give the ball to Johnny. Pony, stay close to them so Two Bit can actually give the ball to you. Once Darry tackles Johnny, you'll be too far for him to catch up, making a goal. And with only 50 seconds to spare, we win the game." Johnny stared at Dally admirably.

"Good plan Dally." He said.

"Thanks kid. Call it to start Pony."

"Time." Pony yelled to the other team. So the plan was set, and everybody took their places. Two Bit got the ball and ran, Johnny following just a few steps across from him and Pony on Johnny's side. Steve tried to interfere but Dally quickly tackled him. Darry caught up with Two Bit, just a few feet behind him. _Perfect_, Dally thought, _just as planned_. Two Bit faked the exchange to Johnny (really reaching across him and handing it to Pony), and Johnny pretended to have the ball. But Darry didn't take the bait offered to him, and instead took off after Pony.

"Shit." Dally mumbled. But they still had a chance, if Pony would outrun him. Pony started as he caught sight of Darry behind him, catching up to him. He thought of all those times that Darry had been there for him, all those times Darry had held him when he cried. How brave Darry looked at their parents funeral, how loyal he was when he told the social worker afterwards that he'd live with his brothers. How he cried when they found him again, how he held him after sex. The lusty look in his eyes he had before he entered him, yeah, he was sure Darry loved. Pony slowed down, and let Darry catch him.

"Hey." Pony said and turned around from under Darry, so he was facing him. He gently touched his face.

"Hey yourself." Darry replied, wondering why Pony threw the game. He was close enough to see him slow down, and let himself be caught by Darry's strong arms. They could hear Soda and Steve cheering in the background, and Dally cussing at them. Dally was a sore loser. They also heard Two Bit laughing, and Pony wondered briefly if Johnny was watching.

It didn't matter, being in Darry arms always made Pony feel completely safe. Later that night, they held each other and their moans of pleasure carried throughout the room. Come what may, they would always love each other. It was just another new meaning to the term brotherly love.

_Was it horrible? I hope no ones disappointed with this chapter, Btw, I know the football scene might not be how everybody plays it, so my bad for being confusing lol. Review please, and thanks again!  
_


End file.
